Kyuuketsuki
by Warai Kareha
Summary: AU YAOI Avoir peur du noir car on peut y faire de mauvaise rencontre. C'était le cas d'Allen. Mais sa rencontre s'avérera-t-elle dangereuse ou bien ... Yullen . résumé pourri TT
1. prologue

Auteur : La p'tite feuille morte qui sourit !

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, et aux vues de la fonction d'Allen dans cette histoire, ils doivent fortement s'en réjouir… TT

Pairing : Vous allez le savoir très vite ! Yaoi

Notes : Allez Go ! Un alternative-univers sur D.Gray ! Un truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit il y a X temps, mais que, comme beaucoup d'autres fics, j'ai eu trop la flemme d'écrire… Mais la soudaine visualisation du troisième opening de la série ma re-motivée !! Alors c'est sur cette magnifique musique que je lance ce petit prologue. Bonne lecture !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une faible sonnerie retentit dans la rue, se mêlant à des bruits de pas martelant le sol. Un jeune homme pesta contre son poignet en entendant sa montre sonner une heure du matin. Il arrêta alors sa course avant d'appuyer ses mains sur ses genoux. Dans cette espace désert résonnait sa respiration saccadée, tandis que son souffle chaud se condensait au contact de l'air frais. Le froid commençait à embaumer son corps en nage, lui arrachant quelques frissons.

Le garçon releva la tête, ses cheveux blancs venant légèrement chatouiller ses épaules tandis qu'une mèche s'égarait devant ses yeux bleus cendrés. Il souffla un grand coup sur cette frange improvisée à la couleur inhabituelle. Un détail plus ou moins gênant, du fait que beaucoup le prenaient pour une personne âgée. Il n'avait pourtant que seize ans !

Lâchant un énième soupir, l'adolescent porta machinalement sa montre dans son champ de vision et grinça des dents. Il rentrait à pas d'heure, tout ça à cause de sa naïveté à toute épreuve et de cet imbécile de Ravi, qui l'avait traîné un peu partout, lui et Leenalee, pour « fêter comme il se doit les dix-sept piges de la petite fifille parce que c'est pas tout les jours que ça arrive etc. etc. » … Tu parles oui ! C'était surtout parce qu'il voulait faire enrager le grand frangin de la chinoise, et pour se faire il avait forcément besoin d'entraîner son meilleur ami pour calmer le fou furieux et son 'sister complex' ! Mais bon, au moins il s'était pas ennuyé.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire alors qu'il ferma les yeux.

Cependant il les rouvrit vite quand un grand fracas s'échappa d'une ruelle juste à côté de lui. Automatiquement son rythme cardiaque s'emballa contrairement à son corps qui se raidit d'un coup. N'osant même plus respirer, il fut vite soulagé d'entendre un miaulement et de voir le responsable de sa frayeur. Un chat. Rassuré, il laissa ses épaules retomber, le petit farceur venant se frotter à sa jambe puis continuer sa route pour disparaître dans les méandres de la nuit.

Le jeune homme suivit l'animal du regard avant de se concentrer sur son propre chemin. Devant lui, il ne distinguait rien. La rue était plongée dans les ténèbres. Heureusement pour lui, la minuscule place sur laquelle il se tenait, était éclairée par un distributeur de boisson dont la lumière était suffisamment forte. Une faible consolation, ceci dit, parce que la lueur ne parvenait pas jusqu'aux quatre allées adjacentes, lui rappelant ainsi à quel point il avait peur du noir. C'était assez drôle pour quelqu'un de son age d'avoir encore peur de l'obscurité, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Tout, absolument tout pouvait s'y dissimuler. Pourquoi donc tremblait-il à chaque fois qu'il était seul dans les ténèbres ? Pourquoi donc craignait-il d'y voir surgir une menace ?

Pourtant cette crainte, il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir connue toute sa vie. Bien au contraire…

Le garçon frissonna de nouveau, le froid, s'insinuant par sa chemise dont les premiers boutons n'étaient pas fermés, le rappelant ainsi à l'ordre. Vivement qu'il rentre chez lui pour se réchauffer.

Remontant la veste de son uniforme de lycéen sur son épaule, et jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la voie d'où était sortit le chat, il agrippa la bandoulière de son sac avec ses deux mains et fit un pas.

Mais de nouveau il s'arrêta pour cette fois se retourner brusquement et hoqueter de surprise et de frayeur.

Cette fois ce n'était pas un chaton mais un homme qui se tenait derrière lui. Un homme qui s'était approché sans le moindre bruit. Ce qui semblait improbable au vu de son état. Il était là, adossé au mur, à bout de souffle et avec pour seule force celle de tenir sur ses jambes. De son visage tourné vers le haut, une fine goutte de sueur tomba. Il semblait littéralement vidé.

Curieusement, toute la peur de l'adolescent s'évapora. Pourquoi devrait-il avoir peur d'ailleurs ?

La main de l'individu se leva lentement dans sa direction alors qu'il voulut dire quelque chose. Mais à peine ce geste entamé, que ses jambes perdirent toutes forces, le faisant tomber en avant. Sans réfléchir le lycéen se précipita pour empêcher l'inconnu d'heurter le sol. Il réussit à le maintenir debout, ses bras enlaçant involontairement son dos alors que le front de l'exténué reposait dans son cou. Il remarqua aussi que l'homme devait faire presque une tête de plus que lui.

« Hé ! Vous allez bien ? »

Pour toute réponse, le plus grand resserra ses doigts sur l'épaule de son soutien.

Il souffrait. C'était l'évidence même. Serrant les dents, il parvint, au prix d'un immense effort, à se redresser en appuyant sa main sur le bras du jeune homme.

« A…

- Quoi ?

- Allen… »

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux.

Comment se faisait-il qu'un parfait inconnu connaisse son prénom ?

Le dit inconnu releva la tête. A en juger par son apparence il devait seulement avoir deux ou trois années de plus que lui. Puis se fut au tour de ses paupières de se soulever pour dévoiler un regard sombre et envoûtant. Des prunelles si pénétrantes et fascinantes qu'Allen ne put retenir un rougissement devant cette beauté intrigante. De longs cheveux ébène, aux légers reflets bleutés, cascadés librement sur ses épaules, encadrant un visage terriblement pâle.

Le brun, lui, ne semblait pas vouloir détourner les yeux, voulant peut-être voir son cadet si noyer. Mais l'harassement était toujours là. Son front retomba sur l'épaule du lycéen tandis que sa bouche effleurait sa clavicule.

L'adolescent paniqua soudain quand le mystérieux individu sembla s'étouffer par manque d'oxygène, crispant ses doigts sur son bras et dans son dos.

« Hé ! tenta-t-il de l'interpeller. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

L'aîné rassembla alors toutes ses forces dans un véritable combat contre les vertiges qui le guettaient.

« Je n'peux plus survivre sans toi ! »

Les lèvres livides du brun se joignirent à celles entrouvertes du jeune homme. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir il approfondit précipitamment le baiser.

Allen ne sut plus quoi faire. Un gars sortit de nulle part, s'agripper à son corps comme si sa vie en dépendait, alors qu'une force mystérieuse l'empêcher de protester.

Les contours de la place devinrent quelque peu flous. Les choses parurent plus ternes.

Mais un choc violent le ramena à la réalité. Un soudain élément qui lui fit comprendre son impuissance et le regard étrangement ensorcelants de son 'agresseur'.

Alors qu'une langue chaude et habile s'enroulait de plus en plus sensuellement autour de la sienne, il distingua une chose anormale. Des canines plus acérées que la moyenne. Non, des crocs.

L'information s'infiltra dans ses veines accompagnées d'une profonde angoisse.

_Vampire…_

La prise sur son corps se fit plus ferme à mesure que la sienne sur l'autre diminuer. C'était maintenant l'aîné qui le maintenait debout. Et finalement tout son être tomba dans l'inconscience.

OoOoOoO

Ses lèvres relâchèrent celle de l'endormi, s'étirant en un sourire satisfait. Les yeux sombres et profonds détaillèrent le visage de cet être pur qui venait de s'évanouir dans ses bras, avant de glisser vers son cou découvert.

- Tsss… Exposé ainsi un cou si fin, soupira-t-il en le caressant du bout des doigts. Vraiment Allen, n'as-tu pas honte de me tenter comme ça ?

Sa bouche remplaça sa main, cette dernière allant se perdre dans cette douce chevelure. Ses dents frôlèrent avidement la jugulaire, y sentant un pouls filiforme, alors que son sourire s'allongea. Un sourire suffisant et railleur.

- Dommage que je ne puisse encore y planter mes crocs, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa 'victime'.

Il s'accorda néanmoins le plaisir de lécher cette gorge tant prisée, ses yeux à demi clos indiquant une faim insatiable. Le désir de goûter ce sang était tel qu'il dû se faire offense pour ne pas marquer cette peau aussi douce que de la soie, et y déposa un simple baiser avant de ramener le front du lycéen contre son épaule.

A cette instant où il l'enlaçait avec douceur, le ciel retira son manteau sombre de nuages. Quelques rayons lumineux tombèrent autour d'eux. Puis, réapparaissant timidement, la lune, ô si belle pleine lune, vint embrasser leurs corps de sa lumière blafarde et mélancolique.

- Le temps est venu… Allen…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vala ! Le plus long prologue que j'ai jamais écris !! Suis toute fière de moi, même si je reste convaincu que ça aurait du être mieux… Donc en fait je sais pas si j'suis satisfaite ou non…

Bon bref c'est bien beau d'avoir écrit ça, mais le truc c'est que le scénario de cette histoire n'est pas vraiment développé. Bah oui, l'idée de transformer le beau Kanda en suceur de sang et Allen en garde mangé ( Allen : Comment !? ; Kareha : t'occupes et pense que c'est un pur beau gosse qui va te déguster. Allen plus rouge que jamais), était assez plaisante mais j'ai pas trop cherché à développer. Cependant plusieurs scènes capitales sont déjà décidées et même celle de fin.

Alors voilà je vous met cet écrit à disposition et à vous de me dire s'il faut que mon cerveau se remette en marche ( Kanda : chose quasi improbable puisqu'il n'a jamais vraiment fonctionné… Ah si, la partie chieuse fonctionne à la perfection ! ; K : Retourne martyriser Allen ou j'inverse les rôles !! ; Kanda : Moyashi n'aura jamais l'avantage ! ) pour vite écrire une suite plausible, ou s'il peut prendre son temps.

A Tchu !!


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : La p'tite feuille morte qui sourit !

Titre : Kyuuketsuki ( pour info, ça veut dire 'vampire'… Super original nan ? T.T )

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, et aux vues de la fonction d'Allen dans cette histoire, ils doivent fortement s'en réjouir… Quoi que p'têt'e pas Kanda ?

Yuu : Meurs !!

Kareha : TT

Pairing : Yullen !! C'est dingue ce que j'peux les aimer ces deux là, presque autant que mes petits Shito et Chika !!

Notes : Tout d'abord faut que je dise une chose super importante : MERCI !! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir de voir toutes ces reviews en seulement un mois ! Ze vous zaimeuh !!

A.L : Allen-Arystar ? Sans façon lol !

Sinon, je ne lis pas Tsubasa chronicle, alors si jamais il y a un copié collé, je ne m'en rendrais pas compte… J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas.

Sinon, que dire… Quatre fics Yullen avec un p'tit Yuu en vampire Oo ?? Moi qui me croyais original lol ! C'est plutôt marrant en fait, alors je vous encourage à vite les continuer ou commencer, on verra bien si on a les mêmes idées. Courage à Erika Arau, Celi-chan et Anna Lawliet !

Autre commentaire, il semblerait que quelques personnes ( surtout une en fait ) n'est pas compris pourquoi Allen s'évanouissait, ni pourquoi, Kanda, d'abord mourrant, « pétait soudainement la forme ». Pour faire court, mon ( quoi ? Ce n'est pas le mien ? TT ) beau ténébreux a plus au moins pompait l'énergie vitale du petit Allen, de façon, ma foie, ha hem, très ( agréable !! ) engageante. Voilà !

Kareha : Et c'est pour vous chers lecteurs/lectrices que j'ai vite écrit ce premier chapitre !

Yuu : Sans déc' ! T'appelles ça 'vite écrire' ?

Kareha : Toi la ferme !

Allen : Faut admettre qu'il a pas tord…

Kareha : RAAH !! Vous allez tous souffrir !!

Allen - plus pâle que la mort -

Yuu : MUGEN !!

Kareha & Allen : ARGH !!

Lavi : Holà, du calme Yuu !

Yuu - veines pulsant un peu partout sur sa tête -

Kareha : Pitié Lavi, tu me l'énerves encore plus !!

Sur ce : Bonne lecture, et encore une fois : Merci !!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

_« Tu t'en va ? »_

_« Ne !! »_

.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

« Allen… »

.

_Quelqu'un m'appelles…_

_Dis-moi, qui es-tu …?_

.

Allen !

OoOoOoO

Une larme s'écrasa sur l'oreiller.

Oui, c'est les yeux pleins de larmes qu'Allen se réveilla.

Se redressant, il frotta son œil gauche avec son poing, encore embrumé par un long sommeil. Et quelle nuit ! Il n'en crut pas ses yeux quand ceux-ci se posèrent sur son réveil. Si bien qu'il dû le saisir et presque le coller à son visage pour être sûr de ne pas halluciner.

« 11h48 !! » S'étrangla-t-il.

Mais quelle horreur, s'écria-t-il mentalement. Les cours commençaient à huit heures ce jour, et lui il avait dormi 4h48 de trop !! Tu parles d'un retard !!

« Urgh… »

Ce soudain excès de panique l'assomma brusquement. Il lâcha l'objet et rabattit ses paumes de chaque côté de son crâne quand une vive douleur le prit. Était-il malade ? Le jeune homme se laissa tomber en arrière, retrouvant avec plaisir le contact de son oreiller. Les yeux à demi clos, il remarqua que les lumières du jour s'étaient déjà infiltrées dans sa chambre. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas fermé son volet. Toujours. Il ne le fermait jamais, depuis…

Depuis quand ?

Sortant de son lit, il se tourna vers sa fenêtre, mais ne bougea plus. Il observa ses bras et constata qu'il était en pyjama. Quoi de plus normal après tout puisqu'il s'était couché. Seulement, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir fait. Ni même d'avoir franchi la porte de la maison, ni celle de sa chambre, ni de s'être changé, ni rien d'autre. Il avait juste quitté Ravi, Leenalee et Komui - qui les avaient finalement retrouvé à force de chercher - en s'apercevant de l'heure et du travail qui lui restait à faire pour les cours du lendemain. Mais ensuite rien.

Strictement rien. Le noir total.

Un frisson le parcouru. En s'approchant de la vitre, il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller la joue. Une perle salée. Et aussi inévitablement que la goutte d'eau s'écrasa au sol, son corps fit de même. Tombant à genoux et hasardant un dernier coup d'œil aux branches d'un arbre sans feuille, il fondit en larmes.

Pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi une peine incroyable accablait son cœur de la sorte ?

Parmi les sanglots qui sortaient de sa gorge, et les tremblements qui agitaient ses épaules, il entendit juste quelques phrases.

Des voix lointaines. Puis la sienne clairement audible résonnant en lui. Et une autre, derrière lui.

La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était ces quelques mots qui l'avaient atteint au plus profond d'un sommeil sans rêve…

Non, ce n'était pas des rêves qui avait hantés sa nuit, mais des souvenirs enfouies.

OoOoOoO

- AlloOo ?

Aucune réponse. Ravi avait beau agité la main devant les yeux de son cadet, celui-ci ne daignait même pas les cligner. Il se contentait juste de regarder dans le vague, le visage morne, et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

- Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien, s'enquit une jeune fille.

- Tu parles ! Avec la grasse matinée qu'il a fait ! Et en plus il est rentré tôt ! A moins que…

Le sourire qu'aborda son camarade, exaspéra totalement Leenalee, qui décida de mettre fin à son délire pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

- Allen !! S'écria son meilleur ami, frottant son crâne endolori par un coup récent.

- Aaaah !! Mais pourquoi tu cris comme ça imbécile !?

Les mains plaquées sur ces oreilles, le plus jeune tenta plus ou moins d'assassiner Ravi de ses yeux rendu humide par la frayeur.

- Parce que tu rêvasses depuis tout à l'heure, gringalet !!

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ou je …!!

- Stop !!

D'un même mouvement les garçons se retournèrent vers une Leenalee prête à frapper. Et forcément ça, ça calme. Autant Allen que Lavi, qui se souvenait encore d'une baffe au passé proche. Le cadet soupira alors avant de détourner la tête et de prendre une moue boudeuse.

- Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

- …

Surpris par ce silence inhabituel, le dit gringalet interrogea le rouquin du regard. Celui-ci laissa échapper une expression étonnée avant d'aborder un simple, mais doux sourire. Les lèvres d'Allen s'entrouvrirent d'incompréhension. Avait-il dit quelque chose de bizarre ?

- Pour rien, déclara finalement l'aîné.

- Lavi ?

L'interpellé resta muet.

Une nouvelle quiétude s'installa, pendant laquelle ils se concentrèrent sur leur repas, tranquillement installé sur le toit du lycée. Jusqu'à ce que la seule fille présente décide de la troublée par une question.

- Ça ne va pas Allen ?

- Si. Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas encore touché à ton déjeuner…

En effet, il tenait bien la boîte entre ses mains, mais ne l'avait pas ouverte. Lavi enfourna une nouvelle bouchée puis observa les deux autres tour à tour. Enfin, surtout 'l'albinos' qui paraissait maintenant absorbé dans la contemplation du sol.

- Je… J'n'ai pas très faim.

Le bruit des baguettes du plus âgé tombant au sol résonna de façon irréelle. Et quand les iris argentés se relevèrent, leur propriétaire fut pris d'une grosse, voir très grosse appréhension qui, malheureusement ne se manifesta pas assez vite… Lavi se jeta littéralement sur lui, alarmé comme jamais.

- Mon dieu !! Mais c'est la fin du monde, hurla-t-il en saisissant les épaules d'un pauvre garçon. Allen NE meurt PAS !!

- Argh, mais arrête Lavi !!

- Reste avec nous !!

- Leenalee, au secours !! Supplia-t-il tandis que l'autre le secouait en pleurnichant comme un imbécile.

La main de la 'sauveuse' s'abattit net, à la verticale, sur le crâne du borgne. Redoutable, la chinoise, fut la seule pensée cohérente de sa victime avant de lâcher Allen et d'aller pleurer dans son coin affirmant être un incompris et un mal-aimé, sous les regard exaspéré de ses amis.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans autres incidents notables, bien que l'un d'entre eux avait ranger sa nourriture, s'étant probablement lassé de la fixer sans que l'appétit ne lui vienne…

- Allen, il s'est passé quelque chose, demanda finalement la jeune fille.

- Hum ?

- Hier soir, après que tu sois parti, il est arrivé qu…

- Je ne sais pas, la coupa-t-il.

En voyant son ami fixer soudainement le sol, Lavi sentit l'inquiétude le gagner. Et encore plus quand il crut voir ses yeux fuir tout ce qu'ils effleuraient.

- Comment ça tu « ne sais pas » ?

- Je me souviens de rien, avoua le garçon. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis rentré chez moi. Je…!

- Allen ?

- Juste de…

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Allen… »

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux à l'entente de ces mots. Cette question l'avait déjà atteint dans son sommeil. Mais cette fois elle n'était pas seule. Entourée de ténèbres une images se distingua de ses pensées incertaine.

Ce souvenir, ce visage presque entièrement dissimulé… A qui était…?

- Pourquoi je… murmura-t-il.

La cloche sonna à cet instant.

Profitant de cette pseudo diversion le cadet se releva sous les regards surpris de ses deux compagnons, et sourit. Faussement.

- C'est déjà l'heure ! Dépêchez-vous !

Se précipitant vers la porte, Allen disparut rapidement de leur champ de vision. L'aîné soupira avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête et d'afficher un sourire maladroit.

- Celui-là, il ne sait vraiment pas faire semblant !

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer…?

- Hn ?

Leenalee, s'avérait réellement inquiète. Le rouquin parut alors évasif, portant son regard par-delà le grillage entourant le toit.

- Qui sait…

- Lavi ?

- Ah lala, il a raison, si on n'y va pas maintenant on va vraiment être en retard ! Et puis pas question qui l'arrive avant moi ! Viens !

Tirant la chinoise par le bras, il pris la direction emprunté dernièrement par le retardataire de la journée, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à un problème dont elle ne trouverait certainement pas la solution.

La porte se referma aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient tous passé. Le toit maintenant désert fut doucement balayé par une petite brise. Puis le grillage grinça légèrement. Dos contre ce mur instable, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noir soupira, exaspéré.

- Saleté de rouquin, se plaignit le nouvel arrivant. Il a déjà compris.

L'inconnu observa la sortie avant de se redresser. Fixant à présent le soleil, il mit sa main devant ses prunelles sombres, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire inquiétant.

- Ne Allen, quand pourrais-je avoir la joie de te reprendre dans mes bras ?

OoOoOoO

Une énième expiration se faufila entre ses lèvres. Vraiment, il avait beau essayé de suivre le cours, cela paraissait impossible. Les mots du professeur lui étaient incompréhensibles, tout comme les notes qu'il prenait machinalement. Enfin qu'il avait pris. Son stylo ne courait plus sur la page, ce simple geste demandant un trop grand effort que son cerveau ne daignait pas lui accorder.

Non vraiment rien à faire, il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui. Quoique restait seul face à une mémoire défaillante lui faisait peur pour le moment…

- Psst…

Surpris d'entendre un bruit étranger dans son oreille, le petit 'génie' de la classe - comme certain de ses camarades le surnommaient - tourna la tête vers son voisin.

C'est vrai qu'il avait sauté une classe étant plus jeune, ce qui lui avait permis de rencontrer Leenalee, et de rejoindre son meilleur ami - celui-ci ayant repiqué.

Il s'agissait d'ailleurs de son voisin actuel. Cachant légèrement sa bouche avec le revers de sa main, Lavi chuchota à l'adresse de son compagnon :

- Tu trouves pas que Komui essaye de me jeter le mauvais œil depuis tout à l'heure ?

L'albinos suivit alors la pensée du roux et observa Komui, occupé à écrire une chose au tableau. Jusque là rien d'anormal… Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, les deux complices virent très nettement le bref, mais menaçant regard de leur prof. Même si peu d'élèves s'en apercevaient, il était évident que les étincelles produites par les yeux de l'adulte semblaient plus dangereuses qu'une armée de fusils !

- Tu vois ? S'étrangla silencieusement la victime. Il veut me maudire !

- C'est de ta faute aussi, rétorqua Allen.

- Quoi !?

- Fallait pas « kidnapper Leenalee » !

Le rouquin se ratatina sur sa chaise, marmonnant on ne sait quoi.

La vieille, avant de partir avec leur amie, l'aîné avait trouvé amusant d'écrire en gros sur le tableau du grand frère :

« On a kidnappé Leenalee, retrouve nous si tu peux XP ! »

Pas étonnant que maintenant l'admirable professeur tentait de le fusiller du regard.

- Tous contre moi…

- M. Lavi, s'écria soudain l'enseignant, frappant son bureau de son livre.

- Oui, répondit l'autre, presque en mode garde-à-vous.

- Je vous y prends à être inattentif ! Encore une remarque et je triple votre travail !

Devant le sourire un brin sadique de leur 'supérieur', les étudiants sentirent une immense exaspération et un petit peu de compassion à l'égard de leur idiot de camarade.

- Bien !

- Bien qui !?

- Monsieur !

- Reprenons, finit Komui en rouvrant son bouquin et reprenant son sérieux.

Les épaules de Lavi retombèrent dans un soupir, alors qu'Allen imaginait très bien le flot de larme contenu ruisseler sur les joues de ce dernier. Leenalee, elle, laissa son front retomber sur sa main en secouant lentement la tête.

Devant cette représentation improvisée, le cadet laissa échapper un petit rire.

Ce cours n'était pas si ennuyeux.

OoOoOoO

La nuit tombe. En plein hiver s'est une chose tout à fait normale.

D'habitude Allen n'aime pas là nuit. Ce ciel sombre. Ces rues désertées par la vie. Cette quiétude angoissante. Un silence qui troublé, se brise et tombe comme du verre, blessant un cœur et le recouvrant de peur.

D'habitude il n'aime pas le noir.

Mais là. Tous ce qu'il veut, c'est sortir. Passé la barrière froide que forme la vitre. Quitté la lumière artificielle de la classe. Ne plus sentir la chaleur ambiante.

Juste être dans cette pénombre, et rejoindre cette ombre qui semble se détaché de l'obscurité.

Juste rejoindre cette silhouette qui semble l'observer et lire en lui.

Et qui l'appelle…

_A suivre…_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chuis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre ( pour changer tiens ! ), j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même.

Je pense avoir moins de mal pour le prochain, et donc le poster plus vite, mais quelques petits encouragements me feraient pas trop de mal . Reviews please !


	3. Chapitre 2

Auteur : A Dead Leaf smile - Warai Kareha

Titre : Kyuuketsuki ( ou vampire, mais ça fait moins classe -- )

Disclaimer : Bah, non, ils sont pas à moi…

Pairing : Yuu-chan to Allen-Kun :p

Notes : Deux choses ultra méga super importantes de la mort qui tue !

Merci aux reviewers et revieweuses parce que vous qui prenez la peine d'encourager les auteurs, vous êtes formidables ! Et aussi merci à ceux qui mettent cette fic dans leurs favoris ou en alerte pour les prochains chapitres. C'est flatteur lol.

Deuxièmement : Pardon !! J'ai beau avoir clos ce chapitre le 7 mai, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu le posté plus tôt. Pour cause : Je n'ai plus Internet ! C'est affreux ! Je suis obligé de squatter pour venir sur le site, et je n'ai pas toujours le chapitre sous la main. Alors encore pardon pour cette attente de plus d'un mois.

.

Bonne lecture cher fan de DGM.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

La nuit était tombée peu à peu. Tout doucement, alors qu'il observait les lueurs de ciel décliner, l'hiver rappelait sa présence. Il faisait maintenant complètement noir. Le regard morne se posa sur l'horloge. Et dire qu'il n'était même pas dix-neuf heures…

Jouant avec son stylo, Allen commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Passé la déprime, l'ennui avait fait irruption. Il n'avait qu'une envie : bouger. Ou au moins sortir du lycée et sentir le brusque changement de température. Laisser le froid l'envelopper et l'emporter loin de ce cocon étouffant. Mais pour le moment, pas d'autre choix que de rester assis pendant cette dernière heure d'étude, surveillée par M. Bak, professeur en science.

A sa droite, Lavi, tentant de finir une dissertation, tandis qu'en face d'eux, Lenalee, achevant presque son devoir de math. Tout trois, réunis autour d'une même table, étaient censés s'avancer dans leur travail, comme les autres élèves, le silence parfois bercé par les chuchotements de ceux qui travaillaient en groupe. Seulement, lui préférait promener ses yeux dans la cour, où se reflétaient les lumières des classes encore utilisées - à savoir seulement celles du deuxième étage. Déserte, elle attendait que les derniers occupants du bâtiment la martèlent de leurs pas afin d'emprunter la sortie. Mais, personne ne venait troubler sa quiétude. Cela paraissait même impossible pensa Allen dans son état de demi conscience, son menton reposant dans sa main. Ses prunelles aussi claires que la lune passèrent sur la sortie sans s'arrêter, redessinant les contours des murets, d'une silhouette et d'un réverbère - dont l'ampoule menaçait dangereusement de griller - puis continuèrent à dériver vers la droite.

Avant de s'immobiliser subitement. Une silhouette ?

Redressant légèrement la tête, toujours maintenue par son bras, le jeune homme cligna des yeux, laissant ces derniers regagner l'entrée du lycée. Il y avait bel et bien une forme humaine qui se détachait de l'obscurité. Qui pouvait attendre là ? Il imaginait sans peine l'attitude dédaigneuse de l'inconnu, mains dans les poches, le visage peint d'un sourire narquois, une même lueur brillant dans son regard. Une faible pointe d'agacement vint se planter dans son estomac. Pour qui ce type se prenait-il ? Vraiment…

…

Allen stoppa une fois de plus ses pensées. Pourquoi s'énervait-il ainsi ? Il était beaucoup trop loin pour voir l'individu, et encore plus pour apercevoir ses yeux ou ses lèvres. Alors pourquoi ?

Oh et peu importe se dit-il, ce type pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait dans un lieu désert où il n'avait strictement rien à faire.

Une exaspération dédiée à sa propre personne déforma ses traits. Il voulut porter son attention sur autre chose, mais peine perdue…

Un regard semblait vouloir le transpercer. Et pas de doute possible, il venait bien de l'extérieur. Des yeux cachés dans les ténèbres qui désiraient lire en lui. Et qui…

L'étudiant déglutit.

Qui l'appelaient ?

Un léger rire résonna à ses oreilles. Un rire du même ton que ce visage qu'y s'imposait à son esprit.

Un éclair passa dans ses pensées. Cette voix, c'était celle de son rêve. Non, pas d'un rêve. De ses souvenirs.

Cette personne il la connaissait.

- …er.

L'homme commença à marcher.

Son nom, il le connaissait.

C'était…

- Kan…

- Walker !!

- Hein ?

Un bruit net retentit dans la salle. Allen reprit brusquement contact avec la réalité. Tournant la tête vers l'intérieur, il identifia clairement celui qui venait de crier son nom et de taper sur la table.

- M'sieur Bak ?

- On redescend enfin sur terre, demanda l'enseignant plus durement qu'il le souhaitait.

Le jeune homme le fixa surpris, avant d'examiner la cour : personne. Pas l'ombre d'une présence. Il rêvait éveillé ?

- J'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais pas venu en cours ce matin…

L'albinos se concentra pour de bon sur son professeur, hochant la tête en guise d'affirmation.

- Si tu ne te sentais pas bien, tu aurais du rester chez toi, pour te reposer, continua Bak, soucieux de la santé d'un élève qu'il connaissait bien.

- Ah, je vais bien, coupa précipitamment le jeune homme.

Bak s'étonna devant cette voix, tremblante d'une panique difficilement dissimulée. Allen semblait secoué par quelque chose, mais ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Comme d'habitude. Cet adolescent qui vivait seul la majeur parti de son temps ne voulait ni être un poids pour son entourage, ni montrer ses quelques faiblesses.

D'un sourire bienveillant, le scientifique posa sa main sur sa tête, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Encore dix minutes et tu pourras souffler, lâcha-t-il avant de continuer sa 'tournée' des tables.

Les doigts sur sa tignasse blanche, Allen observa son professeur s'éloigner, les joues imperceptiblement rosies par cet élan d'affection.

- Favoritisme, ronchonna Lavi en mâchouillant son stylo.

L'albinos s'empourpra davantage tout en « tirant la tronche », détournant le regard - ce qui amusa Lenalee. Ses yeux retombèrent ainsi à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait vraiment rien. Autour de lui les élèves parlaient à voix basses, ayant pour la plupart fini leurs boulots, certains plaisantant avec M. Bak. La fin de l'étude se faisait sentir. Mais personne n'attendait personne dehors.

Il soupira.

La chinoise croisa le regard du roux qui aborder un drôle de sourire, avant de se pencher vers la fenêtre pour scruter la sortie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes depuis tout à l'heure, questionna-t-elle.

Allen releva la tête vers elle, son visage baigné d'incompréhension.

- Tu t'es mis à fixer en bas, continua la jeune fille.

- Oui, oui, continua Lavi avec entrain. Et t'as progressivement ouvert de graaands yeux !

Allen dévisagea son meilleur ami avec une pointe d'exaspération.

- J'ai presque cru que t'allais te jeter par la fenêtre, tellement tu ét-Aïe !

- Tu as vu quelqu'un ?

Observant alternativement Lenalee et Lavi, l'une souriante, l'autre se frottant la jambe, il fallut un petit moment au jeune homme pour comprendre que le rouquin avait encore pris un coup.

- Je croyais, répondit-il finalement, tout en ce moquant de Lavi. Mais il n'y a personne.

Le reste de l'étude passa rapidement entre les chamaillades des deux amis, auxquelles Bak se retrouva vite mêlé…

La sonnerie retentit enfin, au soulagement des lycéens, tous plus ou moins épuisés après cette journée de cours. Mais nos trois compères, ne se mêlèrent pas aux autres pour rejoindre la sortie. Lenalee avait encore à faire avec Bak, qui n'était autre que son cousin. Ils restèrent donc dans la salle à discuter.

Cela dit, Allen s'en moquait.

Assis sur sa table, il regardait la masse grouillante d'adolescents emprunter la sortie. Quelques uns couraient, alors que la plupart partaient tranquillement. Et même si deux ou trois personnes marchaient seuls, nul ne se distinguait vraiment des autres. Il n'y avait définitivement aucun personnage remarquable.

Déçu sans l'admettre, Allen releva la tête pour croiser son reflet. Un reflet bien pâle à son goût. Sans doute une impression accentuée par ses cheveux ainsi que ses iris se dit-il. Mais non, son visage était blême, et il y discernait presque des cernes. Se pouvait-il qu'un simple souvenir vous plonge dans un tel état de fatigue ? Cela semblait trop excessif aux yeux du jeune homme. Alors si ce n'était pas à cause du souvenir, c'était probablement lié à son amnésie. Parce que s'il se souvenait d'un lointain passé, il avait tout oublié du passé proche de sa fin de soirée.

Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée avant de sourire vaguement à son double. Il se prenait trop la tête. Sans doute que tout irait mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Mais pas pour l'instant.

Son opposé ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Il pleurait. Comme s'il le faisait depuis toujours, sans interruption. Les rires de Lenalee et Bak se déformèrent en un son oppressant, tandis que les sanglots d'un enfant atteignait progressivement ses oreilles. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en ne reconnaissant non pas l'image d'un adolescent de seize ans mais celle d'un gosse de huit ans qui pleurait de désespoir.

« T'en vas pas ! »

Il sentit son œil gauche s'écarquiller au maximum. Puis une vive douleur vint lui voler. Sa main et son front se rencontrèrent automatiquement.

A cet instant l'albinos n'appartenait plus à ces lieux. Le monde qu'il sentait ne lui appartenait pas. Tout tremblait devant lui. Dans la vitre, il ne voyait plus d'enfant mais du noir. Une étendu noir où une faible lumière marquait une ligne sur le sol. Et autre chose. Quelqu'un…

Une personne interpellée par quelque chose, et finalement qui sourit. Mais il ne distinguait que le bas de son visage…

Allen referma son œil droit dans l'espoir que ne rien voir l'aiderait à sortir de cette vision. Pourtant ce ne fut pas ce geste qui le ramena à la réalité.

- Allen ?

- Hn ?

Les doigts de Lavi serrèrent légèrement son épaule. Le cadet éloigna alors sa main de son œil, surpris de ne plus ressentir ni douleur, ni perturbation. Juste les exclamations des lycéens et les rires derrière lui. Cependant.

- Tu…, commença le roux hésitant.

Clignant les yeux en signe d'incompréhension, ce n'est qu'en effectuant ce bref mouvement que le jeune homme comprit l'étonnement de son meilleur ami.

Une larme. Juste une seule petite larme qui s'échappa lentement de son œil gauche. Une goutte d'eau salée qu'en temps normal il se serait empressé d'essuyer.

- Pardon.

Lavi l'observa, attendant patiemment qu'il parle de lui-même, sans pour autant le lâcher.

- Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

OoOoOoO

Une fois la conversation de Bak et Lenalee achevée, la lumière de la classe s'éteignit. L'enseignant rejoint la salle des profs, et les élèves, la sortie. La porte franchie, l'aîné s'étira assez bruyamment, faisant sourire ses camarades.

La cour était de nouveau déserte. Il faut dire que la discussion avait duré, puisque Lavi avait encore fait des siennes.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- 'Sais pas, répondit simplement Allen en baillant. (1)

Son souffle chaud au contact de la froide atmosphère de l'hiver créa une petite brume qu'il examina avec intérêt. Son regard s'y plongea mais choisi finalement de s'abandonner dans la noirceur du ciel. Et bizarrement, il trouva ça rassurant.

- Komui est rentré, demanda le rouquin.

- Je crois, déclara la chinoise. Sinon il…

- Aurait certainement fait tout un cirque devant la salle de classe pour savoir si son petit Bak n'embêtait pas sa petite sœur chérie qu'il adore tellement elle est…

- On a compris, coupèrent les deux autres.

- Rabat-joie…

Ce n'était malheureusement pas suffisant pour calmer ce grand enquiquineur de Lavi qui continua à asticoter son amie au sujet du syndrome « sister complex ». Le plus jeune, lui, avait pris la tête du groupe, particulièrement exaspéré. Ce devait franchement être pénible à supporter pour Lenalee…

Il continua d'avancer, sa marche rythmée par les voix dans son dos. Le portail n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres quand un autre bruit attira son attention. Comme un bruit de pas. Instinctivement l'albinos s'arrêta et dirigea ses prunelles légèrement étonnées vers la localisation du dit bruit. Ce dernier provenait de sa droite, un peu plus loin que l'angle d'un bâtiment parallèle aux trois étudiants. Le jeunot resta planté là essayant de percer l'obscurité. Et bien sûr, un certain roux n'oublia pas de lui rentrer dedans.

- Aïe ! S'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Lavi se tenait le menton, tandis que son cadet se frottait le crâne.

- Bon sang Lavi, tu peux pas regarder où tu marches ?

- Attends deux secondes, c'est toi qui t'arrêtes sans prévenir !

- Parce que c'est ma faute !?

- Lenalee, qui est en tort ?

- Hé ! Ne te repose pas sur Lenalee !

- Toi, trancha simplement la jeune fille.

Pour le coup, poil-de-carotte se décolora.

- Justice, nargua Allen. Merci Lenalee.

- C'est un plaisir, sourit-elle.

- Ça va, hein !

Ce fut au tour de l'albinos de sourire. Avant de retourner la tête, surpris. Ses compagnons firent de même mais vers le petit génie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- A l'instant, j'ai eut l'impression qu'on m'observait…

Sa voix ce fit plus basse à mesure qu'il prononça sa phrase. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- All…

La chinoise se tut en voyant le garçon se tourner vers le bâtiment derrière eux. Plus précisément vers les lumières. Puis son regard dériva vers les reflets de ces lueurs à terre.

Allen comprit d'où venait l'étendue noire qu'il avait imaginé plus tôt. Tout comme il se rendit compte que cela n'avait rien d'une hallucination.

Une légère tiédeur se fit soudain sentir dans son dos et c'est en se retournant qu'il perçut une ombre. Ni une, ni deux, il s'engagea dans l'obscurité.

- Allen !

- Alors qu'il fait nuit noire ? S'interrogea précipitamment Lavi à haute voix.

La jeune fille le dévisagea. Parlait-il de la peur d'Allen pour l'obscurité ou d'autre chose ? A y réfléchir il semblait plus ahuri que paniqué. Alors de quoi parlait-il ? N'y tenant plus, elle saisit le poignet de son camarade et l'entraîna à la suite de celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère.

- Attends Lenalee ! J'ai pas envie de …!!

Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Allen n'était qu'à quelques mètres.

De son côté le jeune homme ne doutait plus. Il avait bien aperçut quelqu'un. Un être bien réel et non fictif. Mais quant aux raisons de toutes ses sensations, son esprit était beaucoup trop chamboulé pour arriver à y réfléchir. Il savait juste qu'une personne attendait qu'il le rejoigne.

Mais qui ?

- Allen !

La voix de son amie ne l'atteignait qu'à peine. Celle-ci d'ailleurs fut arrêtée dans sa course par Lavi. Elle allait répliquer mais…

- Attends, se contenta de dire le rouquin pour calmer sa panique.

Il faisait sombre. Trop. Allen sentait son angoisse augmentait à chaque battements de cœur. Son premier réflexe fut de reculer et de s'éloigner le plus possible, mais une partie de lui ne le pouvait pas. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il fit juste deux pas avant de s'immobiliser. Il ne distinguait plus rien du tout. Ni Lavi ou Lenalee, ni aucun contour de la cour. Il n'y avait plus le moindre repère.

Comme dans son esprit.

Toutes ces images incertaines, ces paroles à peine audibles, ces pleurs. Tous étaient trop flous pour qu'il les nomme. Pourtant ici, il y avait quelqu'un qu'il voulait voir par-dessus tout. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, il entrouvrit ses lèvres et…

Une silhouette se tint devant lui, lui tournant le dos. Quand était-elle apparut ? N'était-elle pas déjà là depuis le début en fait ? Le jeune homme voulut de nouveau parler, mais l'autre s'éloigna d'un pas et s'évapora. C'est un enfant au cheveux blancs qui prit sa place l'espace d'une demi seconde. Allen crut devenir fou. Mais une voix le rappela à l'ordre, moqueuse.

- Ne te laisse pas embobiner par ta mémoire, c'est la meilleur façon de te perdre dans les ténèbres.

Tournant promptement la tête sur sa droite, l'albinos fut bien triste de n'y trouver personne. Ou du moins une personne en chair et en os…

« Ne t'approche plus de l'obscurité.

Je n'y serais pas. »

Cette phrase se rappela à lui dans une vive mais courte douleur à l'œil gauche. Le malaise fut bénéfique. Allen n'hésita pas à en profiter.

- Qui es-tu ?

La présence qui semblait ne faire qu'une avec chaque molécule d'air s'effaça. Aussitôt le jeune homme se remit à paniquer.

- Attends ! Ne pars pas !

Coups de poignard en pleine poitrine. Trois pulsations résonnèrent en lui, intensément. Il revivait un événement qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir se répéter. Même si cet événement, il ne s'en rappelait pas.

- Pas encore, continua-t-il baissant peu à peu les yeux. Ne pars pas…

Un nom. Il y avait forcément un nom à prononcer pour retenir cet inconnu…

Un inconnu qu'il adorait plus que tout.

- Je ne me souviens pas… Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?

La pression ambiante disparut brusquement face à son cri. Il écarta ses mains de son crâne et écarquilla les yeux.

Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer. Naturellement. Sans violence ou douceur particulière. Tout simplement, comme une étreinte qu'on donne à une personne que l'on connaît depuis toujours. Ils viennent capturer ses bras et son torse, l'enserrant avec possessivité. Le lycéen ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de ces deux mains, ni même penser à s'éloigner.

- Dis Allen…

Son cœur fit un tel bond qu'il se serait certainement écroulé si l'homme ne l'avait pas retenu.

_« Ces bras qui t'entourent et ce souffle sur ta nuque, as-tu véritablement oublié à qui ils appartenaient ? »_

Il ne pouvait que laisser cette voix suave s'imprégner en lui. Il l'entendait clairement, alors qu'aucun son ne s'échapper de ses lèvres.

_« Peux-tu te rappeler de moi ? De cette main que tu as tant de fois serrée pour trouver le sommeil ? »_

D'elle mêmes, leurs mains se joignirent. Si Allen mourrait d'envie de revoir en détail le visage de l'individu, il savait qu'il ne le pourrait pas. Pas temps que les ténèbres seraient là. Mais ô combien il le voulait !

- M'as-tu oublié ? Susurra-t-on au creux de son oreille.

Un doigt vint jouer avec son col. Les larmes coulèrent enfin.

- Allen…

Ce souffle froid qui pourtant le brûle agréablement.

Un simple son s'échappa de sa gorge. Une hésitation à peine prononcée alors que sa gorge se libérait peu à peu. Au dessus deux il ressentait la douce caresse des étoiles.

« Oui, prononces mon nom, afin que les ténèbres s'éloignent de toi. »

Pleurant sans retenus dans les bras de celui qui était enfin revenu conformément à sa promesse, Allen serra sa main dans la sienne. Et prononça entre plusieurs sanglots :

- Kanda…

Un sourire au dessus de son épaule droite, et les ténèbres, en une seule brise, s'estompèrent.

.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(1) si Allen baille c'est juste parce que j'ai baillé en écrivant ce passage… Super anecdote indispensable au déroulement de l'histoire… XD

Chapitre très long à venir. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop embrouillé… Pardon pour les fautes que vous avez pu trouver. Le chapitre trois est déjà en cours.

Mais je me torture les méninges pour le deuxième couple de l'histoire. Je veux caser Lavi avec quelqu'un mais je sais pas qui. Voyez vous à l'époque où j'ai imaginé cette fic, je ne voyais que Lenalee à lui refourguer. Mais maintenant il a deux nouveau prétendant : Chomesuke et Tiky. Et là tout de suite c'est la galère. Alors j'utilise le super joker : L'avis du public !

Qu'est-ce qui vous tente le plus :

Lavi x Lenalee ?

Lavi x Chomesuke ?

Lavi x Tiky ?

A Tchu cher lecteur .


	4. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Toujours la même :p

Titre : Kyuuketsuki ( ah Kanda chéri cet nouvel nature te va si bien )

Disclaimer : Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils sont bel et bien la propriété de Katsura Hoshino-sama

Pairing : Bien évidement il s'agit d'un Yullen. Mais bientôt un autre couple !

Chope la musique de gloire, le chant de victoire suprême, met le son à fond et…

« ALLÉLUIA !! »

…s'explose les tympans…

Bah en même temps vous avez sous vos yeux le très attendu chapitre 3 !! Alors ça se fête lol. Et puis on a deux autres évènements à fêter. D'abord l'arrivé de Kanda'moumour dans l'histoire, il est là et il et bien décidé à conquérir vos coeurs. Ensuite Mesdames ( et messieurs s'il y en a ) on applaudit bien fort Lavi qui a enfin trouvé l'âme sœur grâce à la technologie moderne qu'est Internet. Autrement dit il remercie chaleureusement ceux qui se sont intéressé à son pauvre cas de bouc émissaire et l'ont aidé dans la difficile quête de l'amour eeeet, bon bref voici le chapitre trois de cette histoire XD.

Je vous aime chers lecteurs et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

.

Les larmes coulaient à flot sur les joues d'Allen alors qu'il gardait obstinément la bouche fermer de peur de craquer. Kanda observa un moment les lèvres tremblantes de son vis-à-vis et esquissa un sourire. Ce sourire qui lui était propre, une esquisse légère d'un naturel railleur. Une esquisse mystérieuse sur un visage blafard au regard ténébreux, donnant un charme fou à cet être glacial.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Allen…

Une voix lointaine. Quel rêve ou souvenir cherchait encore à prendre possession de ses pensées ?

En cet instant Allen n'en avait que faire. Il se sentait bien, bercé par une agréable chaleur, perdu dans un doux brouillard. Et il n'avait aucune envie de quitter cet endroit. Pourtant quelque chose se mettait au devoir de le déranger. Si bien que le jeune homme fronça inconsciemment les sourcils. Qui diable osait le perturber alors qu'il avait enfin goûter à la sérénité. Peu importe il ne céderait pas à cet importun.

- Réveille-toi idiot.

Il insistait le bougre ! Et même si Allen ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'on lui disait, il se sentait bien énervé. On n'avait pas idée de le tirer des bras de Morphée alors qu'il venait de passer une journée éprouvante, chargée en émotion. Non, coûte que coûte il resterait dans son lit et n'en sortirait que lorsqu'il en aurait envie. Tant pis pour le reste. Le lycéen enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Mais le proclamé gêneur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et n'allait certainement pas lâcher prise. Il avait une sainte horreur qu'on lui résiste, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une certaine tête blanche. Agacé de par cette résistance futile, il tapota la tête de lit de ses doigts et finit par hurler :

- Moyashi !!

Ledit Moyashi se redressa d'une traite, les yeux grands ouverts et parfaitement réveillé.

- C'est pas trop tôt !

Gardant la surprise de son réveil collé au visage, Allen se retourna pour apercevoir…

- Kanda ! C'est pas drôle du tout de faire ça !

L'aîné le regardait de son éternel air supérieur, assis derrière le lit, menton posé au creux de sa main, coude en appuie sur la tête de lit. Correctement installé, il en profita pour détailler son cadet. Ce dernier affichait une moue boudeuse accentuée par ces cheveux ébouriffés par le sommeil. Son pyjama était encore trop grand pour lui et il semblait qu'il avait boutonné son haut n'importe comment. Vraiment irrésistible…

- Ca ne m'amuse pas non plus, répliqua Kanda en lui lançant un objet.

Le jeune homme le rattrapa au creux de ses mains et l'examina. Il reconnut sans problème son réveil et voulut demander ce qu'il était censé en faire à son interlocuteur, mais lut l'heure inscrite dessus avant d'en avoir le temps. Son visage s'en décolora instantanément.

Comment, seigneur, cette peau blanche pouvait pâlir davantage ? Cela en était presque effrayant… Les cheveux et les yeux clairs du garçon n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Kanda en restait fasciné peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il les avaient contemplés. La chevelure blanche n'était peut-être pas exclusif, mais ses yeux étaient uniques. Une couleur improbable mariant le brillant de l'argent à un bleu excessivement clair, si bien que presque blanc lui aussi. La beauté d'Allen était parfaite. Rien ne devait venir souiller cet être de pureté. Rien dans ce monde n'en avait le droit…

- C'est affreux !! S'écria Allen en virant précipitamment sa couverture pour se lever. Pourquoi tu m'a pas réveiller avant si t'étais déjà là !?

- Pardon ?

Clairement vexé par la remarque qui ne manquait pas de culot, Kanda se prit de surcroît un vent monumental, son cadet trop occupé à chercher son uniforme pour lui prêter attention. Mais un soudain détaille le fit cesser toute activité.

- A ce propos, commença-t-il suspicieux, comment es-tu entré chez moi ?

Le japonais le regarda, une once d'étonnement dans le regard. Avant de sourire, moqueur :

- Tu n'étais pas en retard ?

- Argh !!

« L'albinos » redémarra sa course contre la montre oubliant rapidement sa question sous l'œil nouvellement exaspéré de son aîné… Ce dernier crut bon de saisir l'uniforme qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui et de le tendre à Allen, en le voyant trébucher et se retrouver nez contre le matelas. Heureusement que ce n'était pas le sol…

Le maladroit lâcha un bref merci avant de sortir en trombe de la pièce, sans doute pour aller dans la salle de bain.

- Aïe !

Ou se prendre la porte de la salle de bain… Kanda soupira. Quel empoté…

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qu'il remit à sa place. 7h45... Allen allait devoir courir s'il espérait ne pas rater les premières minutes de cours. Si seulement cet andouille n'avait pas balancé son réveil en pleine nuit… Enfin, cette maladresse faisait parti de son charme.

Attendant le retour du retardataire, Kanda se tourna un instant vers la fenêtre. Une belle journée ensoleillée s'annonçait, bien que la température demeurait fraîche en cet hiver. La neige ne tarderait probablement pas à tomber au grand bonheur d'Allen. Aussi loin que remontaient les souvenirs de Kanda, Allen avait toujours adoré la neige. Les flocons immaculés et gelés qui tombe sans relâche du ciel, devant ce visage émerveillé et dans cette petite main tendue…

Un vague sourire mélancolique se dessina sur les lèvres de Kanda qui entreprit de préparer le sac de son cadet histoire de lui faire gagner du temps. Celui-ci revint cinq bonnes minutes plus tard sous le regard perplexe du plus grand.

- Quoi ?

- Une simple nuit de sommeil t'as fait oublié comment s'habiller correctement ou tu n'as jamais su faire ?

Le cadet regarda alors sa chemise, boutonné à la va-vite et sa cravate mal nouée.

- Euh…

- Viens là, soupira Kanda.

Le cadet obéit sans rechigner et avança pour laisser son vis-à-vis le rendre plus présentable.

- Vraiment, rappelle-moi ton âge, railla le brun.

- Ca va, hein…

Les dégâts réparés en à peine quelques secondes, « l'albinos » prit son sac et se rua sur l'entrée, Kanda marcha tranquillement derrière lui. Il enfila ses chaussures à toute vitesse et sortit en courant quand…

- Minute !

Il effectua un magnifique demi-tour militaire et observa le japonais, entre interrogation et appréhension.

- Tu ne compte pas partir dans cette tenue, si ?

C'est en prenant soudainement conscience de la température extérieure qu'Allen comprit qu'il oubliait la chaude veste de son uniforme. Que ferait-il sans Kanda, vraiment. Il enfila prestement le vêtement et se retourna vers son sauveur de dernière minute, attendant probablement une approbation pour enfin se rendre au lycée.

- File !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Kanda resta seul, la mine profondément perplexe et surprise.

- Mais quelle tête en l'air, il n'a même pas comprit qu'il venait de laisser sa maison à la disposition de tout le monde ! Ah ! si le vieux voyait ça il serait fou de rage.

Tout en spéculant il chercha les clefs de l'habitation et remarqua une autre chose laissée à l'abandon sur la table de la cuisine.

Bien pire qu'une tête en l'air ce gamin…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Éreinté par sa course, Allen put enfin distinguer le bâtiment, à son plus grand soulagement. Avec un peu de chance il arriverait pile avant la sonnerie. Sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'il repensa à sa précipitation en quittant la maison. Il était parti sans fermer la porte, mais la chose qui le bouleversa le plus fut :

- J'ai oublié mon déjeuné, hurla-t-il mentalement en arrivant enfin au portail. Mais quel idiot je fais, c'est pas possible !

Ralentissant le rythme, complètement abattu, il trouva que la journée commençait fort mal… Et pourtant :

- Oi Moyashi !

Relevant promptement la tête à l'entente de cette voix bien connue, Allen n'en crut pas ses yeux.

- Kanda !?

- Tu pars souvent en laissant ta porte grand ouverte, demanda le brun ignorant totalement la surprise de l'autre.

Celui-ci regarda successivement le chemin d'où il venait et Kanda, d'un air dubitatif.

- Un problème ?

- Aucun. Tu as été rapide pour venir ici, fit-il remarquer un prenant la poche que lui tendait Kanda.

- Sans doute.

Curieux de voir ce que contenait la poche, Allen l'ouvrit mais posa une nouvelle question.

- Moyashi ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Tu as un sacré temps de réaction dis moi…

Retour de la moue boudeuse… Vite effacée encore une fois par l'exclamation soudaine :

- Mon déjeuner !

Allen était vraiment dur à suivre ce matin, pensa Kanda, aussi bien exaspéré qu'amusé.

- Tu es en retard, fit-il remarquer toujours aussi moqueur.

- Arf ! J'y vais !

Kanda ferma les yeux en ricanant et sentit soudain un drôle de contact sur sa joue gauche. Les lèvres froides d'Allen… Ce dernier recula et lui adressa un joyeux sourire avant de courir le plus vite possible pour mettre un pied dans la salle avant le professeur.

Kanda resta interdit un instant, dos au bâtiment. Il y avait si longtemps qu'Allen n'avait pas déposé un baiser sur sa joue avant de partir quelque part. Un geste qui malgré les années n'avait pas changé. Un sourire restait identique à celui de ce petit garçon si innocent.

Si bien que pour la première fois, Kanda perçut une angoissante sensation s'emparer de lui. Il se retourna vivement vers le lycée, se retrouvant seul dans le froid de l'hiver.

- Allen, qu'en tu sauras la vérité, pourras-tu m'accepter avec ce même sourire ?

Le japonais resta un moment devant le bâtiment, gardant les yeux rivés sur le troisième étage. Leur éclat hésitant disparut en un instant. Au pied du mur, une ombre étrange venait de passer…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Sauvé !

Allen écarta les bras en signe de victoire. La cloche avait retentit alors qu'il était dans le couloir, mais pas l'ombre d'un enseignant dans la classe. Tant mieux !

- Alors Allen, encore tombé du lit, remarqua un élève sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- On dirait, sourit-il en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

- Dommage que tu te sois dépêché pour rien, intervint son voisin.

Pas besoin de rouvrir les yeux qu'il venait de fermer, Allen s'avait déjà qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami.

- Pourquoi, demanda-t-il simplement.

Il ne se sentait pas bien tout à coup. Être parti précipitamment le ventre vide y était sûrement pour beaucoup.

- La moitié des cours sont annulés aujourd'hui, répondit Lavi.

- Hein !!

Une bonne partie de la classe se retourna vers le plus jeune, tous surpris par la puissance du cri.

- Pardon…

- Pas de mal, j'ai eu la même réaction, déclara le garçon devant lui.

- Pourquoi ils sont annulés ?

- Réunion de dernière minute qu'ils disent !

Allen laissa son front retomber dans sa paume. Le monde était contre lui, s'était définitif. Lavi eut cependant bien vite fait de le faire changer d'avis en lui proposant un petit tour au distributeur automatique de l'étage. De toute façon ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Allen se pouvait plus arrêter ses larmes alors qu'il se blottissait désespérément contre celui qu'il venait juste de retrouver. Il serrait ses bras autour de lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il reparte définitivement. Lenalee n'avait jamais vu cet homme auparavant Et il lui semblait bien qu'elle était la seule dans ce cas. A côté d'elle Lavi souriait, attendrit par la scène, mais aussi heureux de revoir l'être tout de noir vêtu. _

_Celui-ci tourna enfin la tête vers eux. Sa peau blafarde ressortait au clair de lune, contrastent incroyablement avec l'obscurité. Il attarda un regard peut-être surpris sur la jeune fille mais se renfrogna en apercevant le roux._

_- Content de te revoir Yuu. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- C'est super d'avoir un grand frère prof dans ce lycée ! On n'a pas à se lever pour rien, et on poirote jamais, déclara Lavi sans prendre la peine de vider sa bouche.

Un détail qui fit grimacer Allen. Ils déjeunaient tout les deux sur le toit comme à leur habitude, attendant patiemment Lenalee qui ne devait plus tarder. La matinée s'était déroulée calmement entre deux excursions complètes du lycée et un match de foot où Allen avait vite joué le rôle de l'hypoglycémique… On n'avait pas idée de partir battre le record de course à pied un beau matin d'hiver sans rien dans le ventre, lui avait rappelé Lavi. Une remarque qui lui avait valu un regard bien noir.

Comme en ce moment, alors que le roux parlait la bouche pleine. Cependant Allen n'eut guère la joie de le réprimander…

- Pardon pour l'attente, s'écria une voix féminine et visiblement essoufflée.

Lavi avala rapidement.

- Lenalee !

Allen soupira et dédia un chaleureux sourire à son amie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Finis de jouer. Cette fois tu ne t'échapperas pas.

Le crépuscule céderait bientôt à l'obscurité de la nuit. Mais dans cette ruelle finissant en cul-de-sac, le traqueur devenu proie ne put profiter d'un spectacle quotidien qui aurait émerveillé sa cible première.

La respiration saccadée l'homme lança de furtifs regards autour de lui comme victime d'une importante crise de folie. Pour lui la fin était proche. Son bourreau au regard de glace, jusqu'alors immobile, avança lentement vers lui. Pas à pas, résonnants comme le glas de sa triste existence…

- Parle. Qui t'envoie ici ?

- P-personne, bégaya l'adulte. J-je… Je…

- Personne ? Alors tu ne m'intéresses pas.

Le manteau noir du tueur voletait avec grâce à chacun de ses pas. Il releva sa main à hauteur de son torse, paume tendu vers lui, signe d'une attaque imminente.

- Pauvre créature, railla-t-il. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pour qui tu travailles ?

L'individu ne pouvait déjà plus parler. Le regard de la mort exercé une pression bien plus atroce que tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours. Il ne s'en sortirait pas. Il sentait son corps trembler comme jamais. La mort était déjà là tout près de lui. Son souffle glacial l'atteignait et brûlait son visage défiguré par l'épouvante.

- Nul ne peut trahir son maître, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme ne vit plus que son propre regard horrifié se refléter dans les yeux insensibles de son tueur…

Une goutte de sang gicla, éclaboussant la peau blafarde de Kanda.

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

.

Encore un chapitre court et inintéressant…Partez pas !! Nan revenez je vous promet de poster plus vite la prochaine fois ! Et ce sera un chapitre plus intéressant ! Promis juré ( mais pas craché parce que c'est dégueulasse ). Je clos le vote et vous remercie d'y avoir participé. Z'êtes super, mille merci pour vos reviews et j'espère vous retrouvez tout au long de cette histoire. Je vous aime !! Et rien que pour vous voici un petit aperçu du prochain chapitre.

Tchu !

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_« Allen ne se souvient de rien, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_oOo_

_« Combien de temps penses-tu encore résister ? »_

_oOo_

_« Toi ? Mais que fais tu ici ? »_

_oOo_

…tsuzuku…


	5. Chapitre 4

Auteur : A Dead Leaf smile - Warai Kareha

Titre : Kyuuketsuki

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, ce qui ne changera pas.

Pairing : Yullen et, et, et… je vous dirais pas encore qui à conquis le cœur de Lavi XD

Notes : Un mois et un jour ! Ah, c'est mieux que la dernière fois, mais c'est pas encore tout à fait ça lol. En tout cas à grand merci à ceux qui font preuve de patience et qui malgré les longues attentes continue de me lire. Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Une explosion retentit. Alertés, les passant en cherchèrent l'origine et aboutirent dans un cul-de-sac d'où s'échappait une faible fumée. A part une tache noirâtre au sol et une odeur persistante, rien ne pouvait laisser croire que quelque chose venait de sauter. En s'approchant de la marque, une personne s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'éventuels résidus poudreux mais d'un liquide poisseux. Il comprit dans un haut-le-cœur irrépressible de quoi venait cette fragrance écoeurante. Du sang…

Derrière les curieux qui se regroupaient en masse, un homme en noir les observa, le regard dissimulé dans la pénombre, puis disparut dans le dédale des rues adjacentes.

« Il semblerait que les choses se déroulent plus rapidement que je ne le pensais… »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les lueurs froides du crépuscule d'hiver se mêlaient joliment dans le ciel. Aucun nuage à perte de vue, ni même la moindre pointe de vent. La température n'en restait pas moins fraîche et obligeait les gens à se couvrir convenablement avant de sortir. Un temps frisquet où d'ordinaire on préfère rester chez-soi devant un bon feu de cheminée. Hélas tout le monde n'a pas cette chance, au plus grand désarroi des lycéens à la sortie de leur dernier cours. Ils oublièrent rapidement la morsure du froid à l'aide d'une bonne plaisanterie pour certains, ou plus simplement en se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer avant de courir dans l'espoir de rentrer à la maison avant que la nuit ne tombent totalement et que le température ne chute davantage. Entre pas de course ou éclat de voix, la cours se vida lentement. Parmi tous ces adolescents, une jeune fille demeurait immobile, debout sur le pas de la porte du bâtiment. Jouant évasivement avec l'une des couettes retenant ses longs cheveux noirs, elle attendait patiemment ces deux meilleurs amis, alpaguées par un professeur peu de temps après la dernière sonnerie de la journée. Ses grands yeux mauves observèrent le ciel s'assombrir avant d'être attirés par une silhouette encore plus sombre. Il s'agissait d'une personne adossée contre un des muret constituant la sortie principale du lycée. Vêtu d'un long et élégant manteau noir l'individu ne prêtait guère attention aux regards et aux murmures que quelques élèves lui lançaient. Il se démarquait tellement d'eux que leurs interrogations n'étonnèrent pas leur camarade féminine. L'inconnu, mains dans les poches, fixait le sol dans air absent, se moquant bien de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Dans geste lent et sans entrain, il sortit sa main droite d'une de ses poches et l'observa. Bien qu'éloignée d'une distance non négligeable, l'adolescente remarqua son expression mélancolique. Lassé de son observation, l'homme enfouit sa main au chaud et appuya sa tête contre le mur. Cette posture dédaigneuse, cette aura qu'il dégageait, la jeune fille les reconnues immédiatement pour les avoir aperçut deux jours auparavant. Une rencontre inoubliable pensa-t-elle. Allen qui disparaît soudainement dans l'ombre de la nuit. L'attente alors que Lavi retenait le bras de son amie. Et finalement cette étrange et chaude brise qui chasse le rideau de ténèbres enveloppant deux êtres étroitement enlacés. A bien y penser, elle était la seule à avoir trouvé cette scène étrange. Et la seule à ne pas connaître l'individu à la peau blafarde.

Ces amis mettant trop de temps à sortir du filet d'un professeur d'histoire remonté, elle décida de faire connaissance avec l'homme en noir.

- Bonsoir.

Le type se redressa, quelque peu surpris qu'on lui adresse un « bonsoir » aussi enthousiaste. Visiblement il n'avait même pas vu la chinoise s'avancer.

- Bonsoir, répondit-il poliment.

Elle le regarda un instant. Finalement ce jeune homme - qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans - n'était pas aussi méchant ou désagréable qu'il en avait l'air.

- Vous êtes un ami d'Allen, non ?

Plus grand d'environ une tête, ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval étaient aussi noirs et aussi longs qu'elle.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Un très léger sourire ce dessina sur son visage, un brin ironique et bourré d'assurance. Une expression qui d'habitude énervait fortement. D'habitude oui, mais cette expression n'étant dirigeait sur personne, l'adolescente l'accepta naturellement.

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Lenalee…

- Lee, coupa l'autre. Je connais votre grand frère.

- Ah bon, s'étonna Lenalee.

Elle plongea son regard dans des iris sombres à la couleur indéfinissable. Il ne souriait pas, mais ses traits étaient doux. Son visage était vraiment somptueux, pensa-t-elle. Un faible silence s'installa, dans lequel elle essaya de sonder les pensées de l'être mystérieux. De lui ce dégageait quelque chose d'insaisissable. Quelque chose d'énigmatique qui le différenciait de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait pu rencontrer depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Comme si jamais ce garçon ne pourrait se fondre avec le commun des mortels.

Mettant fin aux pensées de la chinoise, il se présenta.

- Kanda Yuu, fit-il en lui serrant la main. Mais en principe on m'appelle juste…

- Kanda !!

Les deux se retournèrent d'un seul homme en entendant une voix enjouée crier le nom du japonais.

Devant la porte du bâtiment principal, un jeune homme roux souriait de toutes ses dents, les bras croisés derrière la tête, alors qu'un autre courait déjà vers eux.

- Alors Yuu, tu viens chercher ton gosse à l'école, se moqua gentiment Lavi.

- Je suis pas un gosse, bouda Allen.

- Ben si, regarde tu pleurniche déjà !

- C'est pas, commença Allen sur la défensive avant d'être interrompu.

- Junior, pourquoi faut-il constamment que ta présence m'irrite, siffla Kanda.

- Je ne sais pas Yuu, fit innocemment le rouquin. Pourquoi a-t-on avis ?

Sentant que l'atmosphère virait à l'orage, Allen se força à sourire - mais n'obtint en réalité qu'une affreuse grimace - et changea de sujet.

- Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre Lenalee.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis j'ai pu faire connaissance avec ton ami. D'ailleurs tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé, depuis quand vous connaissez vous, demanda-t-elle curieuse d'en apprendre plus.

Quelque chose d'inattendu se produit à la fin de sa question. Derrière Allen, Kanda se retourna brusquement vers elle, délaissant Lavi. Son regard rageur se chargea de frayeur. Lenalee sentit une tension incroyable s'emparer de lui alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Mais aussi rapidement que cette atmosphère s'installa, elle retomba en une fraction de seconde lorsque…

- Lenalee, s'écria soudainement Lavi comme si de rien n'était. Tout le monde il est méchant avec moi !!

Tout en pleurnichant dans les jupes de sa cadette, le roux se laissa tomber sur le dos d'Allen, qui étouffa un cri de surprise. Il se plia carrément en deux sous le poids de son assaillant.

- Argh ! Lavi !

- Même ton frère y veut ma mort !!

- Oh eh, crétin éloigne toi de lui, hurla Yuu en tentant de le séparer d'Allen.

- A l'aide !!

Lenalee cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant le comique de la scène. Elle finit par éclater de rire et oublia totalement ce qui venait de se passer.

Après avoir botté le derrière de Lavi, Kanda retrouva son calme. Cela fait, ils décidèrent de quitter le lycée. En chemin, Allen et sa camarade bavardèrent joyeusement sur leurs projets du week-end. Kanda marchait plus en retrait, laissant une distance de quelque mètre entre les lycéens et lui. Sa tranquillité ne dura hélas que peu de temps.

- Dis moi Yuu.

Kanda tiqua. Décidément ce rouquin était né dans le seul but de l'emmerder. Résigné, le japonais ne s'éloigna pas de lui, mais ne lui adressa cependant aucun regard, ses yeux fixant sans relâche le groupe de tête.

- Allen ne se souvient de rien, pas vrai ?

Cette fois Kanda ne retint pas son regard noir. Il tourna vivement la tête vers le roux, en proie à une sourde colère.

- Ne m'engueule pas, je ne fais que constater les faits, répondit simplement Lavi en regardant droit devant lui.

Les plus jeunes continuaient de parler avec entrain, ne se rendant compte de rien.

- Comment est-on censé réagir lorsqu'on s'aperçoit que la personne qu'on attend depuis si longtemps n'a pas pris une ride, se demanda à voix haute Lavi.

- Normalement, rétorqua l'autre comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Je ne suis pas assez vieux pour prendre des rides.

- Tu sais bien de quoi je parle.

Un blanc suivit cette remarque. Ils continuèrent de marcher côte à côte, sans s'adresser le moindre regard. Mais nul besoin d'un regard pour se comprendre.

- Pourquoi te poses-tu la question, déclara finalement le brun. Après tout, tu me connaissais aussi il y a huit ans. Et à ce que je sache tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je ne vieillissais pas.

- Bah c'est normal, ce genre d'histoire ne m'a jamais été étrangère. Et puis…

Croisant les iris sombres du japonais, Lavi finit sa phrase.

- Moi, je n'ai pas passé huit ans sans te voir.

- Crois-moi ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je venais te rendre visite.

- Oh avoue, en fait tu m'aimes bien !

- Crève.

- Comme c'est méchant Yuu, pleurnicha le rouquin.

- Fous moi la paix.

Comprenant le message, au grand étonnement de Kanda, Lavi céda place à un nouveau silence. Dans ce court laps de temps, il put observer un tic nerveux chez le brun. Celui-ci fixait constamment - et inconsciemment - Allen, et de temps en temps bougeait sa main droite de façon à faire craquer ses os.

Ni tenant plus, Lavi reprit la parole, au grand damne de Kanda.

- Ca ne te manque pas ?

- Quoi donc ?

- De changer.

Le japonais ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Pour quelqu'un comme moi, ce genre de détail n'a pas d'importance.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- C'est triste alors.

- C'est stupide.

La réplique tomba comme la lame d'une guillotine. Aussi violement et inévitablement.

- T'es vraiment pas marrant, se plaignit Lavi.

Devant la panoplie d'éclair qui entoura Kanda, il trouva fort intelligent de faire diversion.

- Alors, quand aurons-nous la joie de fêter tes dix-neuf ans ?

- Dix-neuf ans seulement ?

- Je parle de ton apparence. Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir quel âge tu as, annonça le roux en levant les yeux au ciel.

Yuu esquissa un sourire railleur.

- Tu ne t'en remettrais pas.

- Alors ?

Instantanément ils retrouvèrent leur sérieux. Mais la réponse, elle, se fit attendre.

- Je retrouverais un rythme de vie normal, à l'instant même où je…

Son regard caressa le cou d'Allen au moment où celui-ci se retourna vers eux. Lenalee s'arrêta pour se retourner elle aussi.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites, demanda « l'albinos » tout sourire.

- Rien…

Kanda lui adressa juste un doux sourire, son regard demeurant dans le vague. Derrière, Lavi détourna les yeux vers le sol l'espace d'une seconde, et retrouva son entrain habituel.

- Ah Yuu est un grand timide, il n'ose pas vous déranger, s'exclama-t-il en donnant une grande et forte tape dans le dos du brun.

L'impacte propulsa Kanda en avant, sous le regard exorbité d'Allen. L'aîné réussit tout de même à se rattraper, mais vit son taux de self-control descendre au plus bas…

- Oups…

- Junior je vais te tuer !!

- Argh ! Lenalee, Allen ! Au secours !!

- Reviens ici cloporte !

- Nan !

Lavi détala comme un lapin et parti se cacher derrière la seule fille présente, bien décidé à rester en vie.

- Kanda calme-toi, tenta le plus jeune.

- Pousse-toi Moyashi, je me calmerais lorsque je l'aurais égorgé !

- Et avec quoi tu vas le faire grand malin, ironisa le rouquin un peu plus loin.

- Raah ! J'vais t'faire la peau, crétin !

Allen ne parvint pas à retenir Yuu davantage et s'écarta. Lenalee, elle, essaya de se débarrasser d'un certain pot de colle, n'ayant guère envie de servir de bouclier. Mais contre toute attente, les rôles s'inversèrent lorsque Kanda fit brusquement volte-face. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en fixant un point lointain.

- Allen !

Le japonais se jeta sur son cadet alors qu'une explosion retentit soudain provoquant une infime onde de choc. Imitant son ami, Lavi saisit la chinoise dans ses bras et la força à s'accroupirent alors qu'elle lâcha un cri de frayeur. Le vent dissipé, Kanda releva la tête en direction de la détonation à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était, demanda son protégé en scrutant le même endroit que lui.

- Tu vas bien Lenalee, s'enquit tout de suite le roux.

- Je n'ai rien…

- Lavi, ramène Lenalee chez-elle et prend Allen avec toi.

- Kanda, qu'est-ce…

Se redressant complètement, Kanda saisit le jeune homme par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est probablement rien ne t'en fais pas, rassura-t-il à l'aide d'un doux sourire. En revanche il ne fait pas bon de rester dehors à cette heure-ci. Alors rentre avec Lavi, tu veux bien ?

- Mais toi …?

- Je suis un grand garçon, Allen. Ne t'inquiète pas et fais ce que je te dis.

Derrière eux, Lenalee sentit clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. En dépit de son sourire et de sa voix calme, elle perçut que les pensées de Kanda n'allaient pas du tout dans ce sens. Et pourtant Allen ne se rendit compte de rien. Il obéit sans rien ajouter.

- Yuu…

- Ne traînez pas en route, ajouta-t-il à leur adresse.

- J'ai compris, affirma Lavi.

Après un dernier regard pour leur aîné, le trio disparut au bout de la rue. Kanda ne bougea pas avant de les perdre de vue. Lorsqu'il fut bien sûr que plus personne ne le suivrait, il s'engagea dans une rue à sa gauche et continua jusqu'à atterrir dans un lieu complètement désert. L'explosion n'avait heureusement ameuté aucun curieux et semblait même être passée inaperçu dans les alentours. Au centre de cette minuscule place trônait une hideuse tâche noir aux reflets rougeâtre. Quelques gouttes avaient éclaboussé le mur le plus proche. Celui qui avait fait ça n'y avait pas été de main morte. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui inquiéta Kanda. Les restes de sang ne l'intéressaient pas non plus. La seule chose qui le préoccupé était de savoir qui en était responsable. Savoir dans quel camp était ce type.

Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues par un bruit métallique contre le mur derrière lui. Ses réflexes reprirent vite le déçu et il se retourna d'une traite pour esquiver une attaque.

- Merde, il en restait encore un ?

Un individu aux yeux rouges fonça sur lui, une barre de métal en main et bien décidé à lui défoncer le crâne avec. Kanda se baissa au moment même où la matraque allait toucher sa tempe et transperça l'homme en plein cœur. Il retira rageusement sa main du corps et laissa sa victime s'affaler sur le sol. Cette dernière se couvrit d'étrange pentacle noir et explosa. Une épaisse fumée blanche s'en dégagea à la grande surprise de Kanda.

- Merde…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lenalee enfin en sécurité auprès de Komui, Lavi ramena Allen chez son grand-père. Il dut tout de même faire face à quelques contestations de la part de son cadet qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Kanda. Ou même de s'inquiéter tout court. Au fond de lui, même si une force inconnue atténuait ses doutes, il sentait bien que quelque chose clochait. Lavi eut vite fait d'occuper ses pensées à autre chose et l'incident passa aux oubliettes. Le trajet jusque chez Lavi se passa dans le calme. Jusqu'à l'arrivée dû moins… A peine entrés dans la résidence, les deux garçons purent entendre des éclats de voix.

- Comment quelqu'un comme vous peut ignorer ça !!

Échangeant un regard interdit les lycéens n'osèrent pas bouger.

- Dis voir Lavi… Ca ne vient pas de chez toi ?

- Si. Mais cette voix…

L'aîné pâlit. La voix qui hurler deux étages plus hauts était celle de Kanda. Et si le japonais hurler ainsi, les événements risquaient de mal tourner d'ici une poignée de seconde. La pensée lui traversait juste l'esprit qu'Allen s'élança dans les escaliers. Ce fut définitif. Les choses allaient très mal tourner. Renonçant à stopper « l'albinos », le roux le suivit, sans pour autant se presser. Il déglutit difficilement une fois la porte en vue.

De l'autre côté les cris cessèrent mais la colère ne retomba pas.

- Vous êtes, le dernier de la lignée Bookman, vous vous devez de savoir ce qu'« il » manigance.

Ses phrases saccadées par une violente colère qu'il tentait pourtant de maîtriser, Kanda se vengea sur un vase posé sur un guéridon juste derrière lui. L'objet de verre explosa, répendant l'eau au sol. Les pétales d'une somptueuse fleur rouge se séparèrent avant de prendre feu, jusqu'à devenir poussière.

En face de lui, le vieil homme resta impassible. Il sonda son vis-à-vis du regard semblant lire facilement en lui. Mais ce qui captura l'intérêt de ses pupilles fut l'énorme tâche de sang recouvrant la manche droite du manteau noir.

- Yuu Kanda, je t'ai connu plus posé, dit-il calmement.

- Il semblerait que je ne sois pas dans mon état normal aujourd'hui, railla mauvaisement l'intéressé.

- Ton véritable instinct reprendrait-il le dessus ?

Piqué au vif, Kanda jeta furieusement un œil sur ses vêtements.

- La ferme !!

- Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que « ce » sang représente pour toi.

Sa tête lui tournait affreusement. Après tant d'années, tant d'efforts et de sacrifices, allait-il bêtement céder à une stupide impulsion ? Une impulsion qu'il lui couterait plus que sa fierté… Hors de question !

- Débarrasse-t'en tout de suite si tu veux tenir ton rôle jusqu'au bout, ordonna le Bookman.

Yuu marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Mon rôle ?

Un hideux sourire sardonique s'appropria ses lèvres.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?

- Kanda !!

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, arrachant une exclamation au vieil homme. A l'entente de cette voix, le japonais reprit pleinement ses esprits et fit volte-face.

« Allen… »

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, interrogea Allen s'en attendre qu'on l'y invite. Tu étais…!!

Sa voix se déroba. Kanda comprit rapidement pourquoi. Les yeux de son cadet s'ouvrir progressivement de plus en plus en fixant la main rouge du brun. Mais ce dernier réagit promptement. Ses iris s'assombrirent brusquement en croisant ceux du plus jeune. Finis le regard doux et gentiment moqueur, place à son véritable visage. Allen reçut comme une flèche au dessus de son œil gauche et s'effondra. De justesse Lavi arriva à sa hauteur et l'empêcha de percuter le sol.

- Allen !

Un étrange symbole apparut au dessus de l'œil gauche du jeune homme. Sorte de pentacle retourné dont l'une des pointes se prolongeait sur la joue. Kanda leva sa main gauche et - bien qu'Allen gisait à quelques mètres de lui - la mit face au sceau qui s'effaça aussitôt. Le bras du japonais retomba le long de son corps, alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Sa frange dissimulait ses yeux, mais Bookman sut que la crise était finie. Le ténébreux tenta de reprendre convenablement son souffle, et y parvint une ou deux minutes plus tard.

- Combien de temps penses-tu encore résister ?

La réponse se fit attendre. Kanda avança vers Allen, toujours retenu par Lavi.

- Autant de temps que je le pourrais.

Il avança sa main vers le visage endormi d'Allen mais fut arrêter par Lavi.

- Tu devrais d'abord te débarrasser de ce poison, déclara-t-il.

Yuu observa ses doigts couvèrent de sang et esquissa un faible sourire moqueur. Au final il laissa son manteau à Bookman et ramena Allen, suivit d'un Lavi usant de tous les arguments possibles pour les accompagner. Bon gré, mal gré le japonais l'autorisa à le suivre à la seule condition qu'il « ferme son clapet ». Mais même si Lavi jura, Kanda sut qu'il aurait du prévoir de quoi se boucher les oreilles… Bookman resta un long moment à ressasser les évènements, puis songea aux interrogations du jeune homme. Le manteau de ce dernier gisait au sol. Le vieil homme le saisit avec précaution, évitant soigneusement de toucher la tâche sombre et poisseuse. Il quitta l'entrée de son appartement pour la pièce la plus reculer de celui-ci. Il déposa le vêtement au centre de la pièce et entendit soudainement quelque chose claquer dans son dos. Intrigué, il délaissa son ocupation et fit demi-tour. Il avait sans doute dû laisser une fenêtre ouverte, pensa-t-il. En effet, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle, les battants de la fenêtre se balançaient lentement de droite à gauche, le vent faisant virevolter les rideaux. Il retint un frisson causé par le froid entrant et avança tranquillement vers les volets pour les fermer. Il en rabattait déjà un lorsqu'un étrange scintillement passa au dessus de sa tête. Curieux, Bookman se retourna pour voir quel genre d'insecte s'était invité chez lui.

Contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas un insecte qu'il trouva adossé à sa porte, mais un humain tous qu'il a y de plus normal.

… Normal ?

Ces yeux s'exorbitèrent sous l'effet de la stupéfaction.

- Toi ? Mais que fais tu ici ? S'exclama le grand-père.

- Je m'invite à la fête.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Tadaaaaam !! Chapitre 4 clos, c'est peut-être un peu embrouillé à la fin, mais j'espère que c'est resté lisible -- !

Allez qui est capable de deviner le nom du nouveau personnage ? J'ai pas grand-chose à vous offrir, alors ceux qui t'ouvreront le nom auront droit à une spéciale dédicace au prochain chapitre ( quoi comment ça c'est nul comme prix ?? maieuh on fait ce qu'on peut hein X/ ) Rooh la la, je nage en plein délire, c'est affreux. Allez je repars à la recherche d'inspiration et je vous dis à bientôt amis lecteurs

Tchu !


	6. Chapitre 5

Auteur : A Dead Leaf smile - Warai Kareha

Titre : Kyuuketsuki - I love vampire !!

Disclaimer : Je dois vraiment le répéter à chaque fois ? Seule ce scénario est mien, le reste appartient à Katsura Hoshino.

Pairing : Kanda/Allen. Avec qui sort Lavi ? Rassurez-vous son âme sœur se dévoile dans quelques lignes^^

Notes : Bonjour à tous ! Ou Bonsoir ça dépend… Bref encore une fois désolée de l'attente, ça m'embête vraiment de vous faire patienter comme ça. Mais merci à tout ceux qui me soutiennent^^.

Comme promis je dédicace ce chapitre à Gemini3 et ByakuNeko-chan qui ont trouvées l'identité du nouveau personnage. Gros gros bisous à vous deux et bonne lecture :) !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Toi ? Mais que fais tu ici ?

- Je m'invite à la fête.

Un étrange papillon vint se poser sur l'index de l'intrus. Grand et vêtu d'un élégant costume rappelant ceux du XIXe siècle, l'homme souriait de toutes ses dents, le reflet de son sourire carnassier se dessinant dans un regard abasourdi. Décontenancer ainsi le personnage qu'était le vieil homme tenait de l'exploit et l'individu n'en cacha pas sa satisfaction.

- Sir Tyki Mikk, parvint à articuler le plus âgé.

- En personne, cher Bookman, confirma-t-il en mimant une révérence.

La mine du grand-père se renfrogna alors qu'une goutte de sueur se formait au niveau de sa tempe.

- Vous ne semblez pas ravi de me voir, lança ironiquement le dénommé Tyki.

- …

L'individu ignora le manque de réaction de son vis-à-vis et sembla chercher quelque chose du regard quand soudainement il frappa son poing dans la paume de son autre main, comme s'il venait de trouver la réponse à une question évidente.

- Ah ! J'y suis ! Vous ne voulez toujours pas me donner votre consentement pour moi et votre petit fils ? Vous savez pourtant que j'en prendrais soin, continua-t-il à l'aide d'un sourire charmeur.

- Cesse donc de plaisanter !

Clairement étonné par le ton du vieil homme, Tyki ne reprit son sérieux qu'en voyant les poings de ce dernier se serrer à s'en faire saigner. Ses yeux se remplirent de froideur à l'égard du Bookman, le toisant d'un air supérieur.

- Si toi tu es là…

- Cela veut dire que vous ne pouvez plus ignorer l'évidence.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Nuit noire. Aucun contour visible, aucun bruit distinct, aucune chaleur ni même aucune présence rassurante. Personne. Aucun bras protecteurs pour le protéger de cette folie. Rien que la solitude sous le voile opaque recouvrant sa chambre. Aveuglé par l'obscurité, Allen n'osa plus bouger, au point de retenir sa respiration. La peur s'infiltra dans ses veines comme s'infiltre un poison foudroyant, lui faisant perdre tout repère dans cette pièce qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien. Ses doigts se crispèrent lentement sur ses draps, derniers remparts dissimulant son corps aux yeux d'ombres illusoires.

« La nuit peut dissimuler d'horribles choses… »

Cette phrase résonnait en lui comme retentit le son d'une énorme cloche lorsque l'on frappe dedans de toute ses forces. Un son horriblement douloureux vous rendant sourd à tout ce qui vous entourent. Le manque d'oxygène se fit ressentir plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, oppressant sa poitrine tandis que des larmes naissaient aux coins de ses yeux. D'infimes tremblements s'emparèrent de son être tout entier. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, dans le noir, à suffoquer. Mais la crainte était telle que sa main restait paralysée, incapable de saisir l'interrupteur et de mettre fin à cette angoisse. Les secondes défilaient lentement, semblant vouloir surpasser les heures, sans qu'Allen ne trouve la force de bouger. Son cœur tambourinait violemment contre sa cage thoracique, voulant échapper à une pression insupportable.

L'adolescent ne pourrait pas tenir davantage… Ses lèvres tremblotantes bougèrent, formant un simple nom. Mais aucun son n'accompagna cette supplique. Juste le visage de la personne qu'il souhaitait voir.

« Tu as peur de moi ? »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

- Non !

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive sa main agrippa l'interrupteur et la lumière s'alluma subitement. La respiration haletante, il s'assit dans son lit, le dos recouvert par ses couvertures. La terreur qui l'avait envahie à son réveil avait disparu. Maintenant c'était Kanda qui avait pris le pas sur ses pensées.

- Pourquoi aurais-je eu peur de toi ?

A des centaines de mètres d'Allen, le japonais entendit clairement cette question dans sa tête. Assis sur le toit d'un immeuble, les jambes dans le vide, il rouvrit les yeux, admirant évasivement les lueurs de la ville sous ses pieds, tandis qu'ils se remémorait lui-même une conversation remontant à quelques heures seulement, devant la maison de « l'albinos ».

_OoOoOoOoO_

- Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver maintenant ?

Kanda ne répondit pas. Il sentait dans son dos le regard légèrement réprobateur de Lavi, mais préférait l'ignorer. Un manque de réponse qui énerva le roux, le forçant à réitérer sa question.

- Il se réveillera comme si de rien n'était. Il y a eu une petite explosion dans la ville et suivant mes conseils tu l'a ramené chez lui.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout, finit Kanda sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.

L'autre soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il fallait être doté d'une incroyable patience pour discuter avec cette tête de mule… Hélas pour lui, il en fallait beaucoup plus pour décourager le petit fils de Bookman.

- Yuu, si tu continues à retenir sa mémoire prisonnière, Allen risque fort de garder des séquelles.

- Junior, ça fait huit ans, rétorqua le japonais. Tu crois sincèrement qu'il n'est pas déjà trop tard ? Dans ce cas j'ai sous-estimé ton degré d'imbécillité.

Junior n'entendit pas le couplet sur son taux de débilité, son esprit essayant juste d'assimiler la phrase précédente.

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Je ne dis pas que ses souvenirs sont morts, triple buse ! reprit Kanda.

- Bah quoi alors ?

- Certains pans de sa mémoire resteront sans doute enfouis et il ne tiendra qu'à lui de les raviver.

Lavi leva les yeux au ciel, un geste qu'il avait tendance à répéter lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

- Donc, il se pourrait que certains détails ne s'éclaircissent jamais dans sa tête.

- Exact.

Un faible moment de silence s'installa entre eux, le lycéen s'étant maintenant épris du sol sur lequel on pouvait observer toute la maîtrise et la technique avec laquelle avait été appliqué le bitume. C'est fou ce que cela pouvait être intéressant… Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que de se focaliser sur le désagréable sentiment de culpabilité qui lui nouait l'estomac. Surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait une telle sensation.

- Ce serait peut-être mieux comme ça…

- Yuu ?

- Laisse tomber.

Et le roux s'exécuta, respectant le souhait de son vis-à-vis. Son regard se perdit à nouveau dans le firmament. Cela faisait donc quatre jours que Kanda était de retour en ville. Dire que depuis son départ il s'était écoulé huit ans. Autant que ça… Que dirait Allen, lorsque cette vérité éclaterait… Lavi n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage, un craquement à peine distinct parvenant à son oreille. Il baissa les yeux vers sa source, qui n'était autre que son interlocuteur. Ce dernier lui faisant dos, il ne put voir son visage. Mais pas besoin de le voir de face pour connaître l'origine de ce bruit. Il le reconnu aisément pour l'avoir entendu quelques heures auparavant. Kanda devait être bien nerveux pour s'acharner ainsi sur ses pauvres os… Ah la la, lui et sa fierté, préférant se briser les mains plutôt que s'abaisser à parler aux gens de son entourage. Ce n'était certainement pas ça qui allait le soulager de tout ce stress accumulé.

Le bras gauche du japonais, précédemment dissimulé devant lui, retomba le long de son corps, comme à bout de force.

- Yuu… ?

Pas de réponse. Du moins pas vocale. Lavi écarquilla les yeux.

Attends une seconde, ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque nervosité, pensa-t-il en voyant soudainement le bras du plus vieux s'agiter de tremblements. Et les choses ne s'arrêtèrent pas là.

- Che…

Main droite resserrée sur ces vêtements à en transpercer son propre cœur, Kanda sentit ses yeux s'agrandirent peu à peu entre plusieurs soubresauts alors que ses jambes le trahirent. Tombant à genoux, il plaqua sa paume libre au sol pour ne pas s'y affaler totalement.

- Yuu !!

Alarmé Lavi accouru vers lui et se laissa tomber à ses côtés dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui venir en aide. Le japonais semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde pour respirer, son souffle se bloquant au fond de sa gorge, comme si respirer ne lui apporterait que plus de douleurs. Un filet de sang descendait le long de son cou, s'écoulant d'une entaille sur sa lèvre inférieure que ses dents ne cessaient d'approfondir.

- Yuu, tu… !?

Un léger ricanement s'échappa de sa gorge, semblant vouloir dire « n'est-ce pas pitoyable ? » et confirmant les doutes de Lavi quant à cette crise. Aussitôt le rire achevé, le brun crut ses globes oculaires s'extirper de son crâne lorsqu'une violente douleur lui perfora les poumons. Incapable de crier, la voix dérober par tant de souffrances, il ouvrit la bouche sans un son et se recroquevilla presque contre la route ne maîtrisant plus ses gestes. Il ne lui restait que la faible force de ne pas se fracasser la tête à même le sol par désespoir…

Lavi ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, une main posée sur le dos de son ami. Pour faire une crise d'une telle intensité, Kanda devait vraiment être à bout. Quoi de plus normal après tout. Cela faisait huit ans qu'il…

Une légère plainte s'éleva, et il sentit le japonais se détendre un peu.

- Tu es en manque de sang, c'est ça ?

Maintenant, la limite était inexorablement proche. Il entendit de nouveau Kanda ricaner.

- Je suis peut-être… véritablement un monstre…

Le roux baissa les yeux. L'aîné resserra son poing gauche contre le bitume et ne put que gémir un simple nom.

- Allen…

_OoOoOoOoO_

Kanda referma ses yeux. Il se sentait véritablement au bord du gouffre.

Le lendemain, premier jour du week-end, Allen reçut l'appel hebdomadaire de son tuteur, Cross Marian, lui annonçant son retour prochain à la maison. L'homme était souvent en vadrouille sur la surface du globe, laissant son protéger seul la plupart du temps. Actuellement posté en Chine, il s'assura que tout allait bien pour le jeune homme, insistant particulièrement sur ce point à cause de la mauvaise manie d'Allen de ne jamais se plaindre. Ce dernier répondit le plus sincèrement possible aux questions, mais curieusement, c'est sans s'en apercevoir qu'il passa sous silence les récents évènements, notamment le retour de Kanda. Cross raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard après avoir ajouter qu'il ne rentrerait pas seul. « L'albinos » resta interdit devant son téléphone essayant de décrypter l'information, puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur devant lui. 13h40... S'il se souvenait bien il devait retrouver Lenalee en plein centre ville vers quatorze heures, pour passer l'après-midi avec elle. Il se changea rapidement et pria pour arriver à l'heure.

En sortant de chez lui, il trouva Kanda assis à même le sol, le dos en appui contre le mur et le regard dans le vague. Intrigué il se pencha pour voir si tout aller bien et reçut un doux mais évasif sourire en guise de réponse. Au final, Allen invita le japonais à le suivre, bien qu'il lui semblait que son aîné en avait pris la décision avant qu'on lui propose. Sur place ils retrouvèrent la jeune chinoise ainsi qu'un rouquin bien connu ayant décidé de s'incruster. Une présence qui ne dérangea personne, excepté peut-être Yuu… L'après-midi commença sans encombre, jusqu'à ce que Lavi pique une crise de jalousie en voyant plusieurs adolescentes glousser à la vue du brun. Celui-ci les ignora royalement ce qui permit au roux d'exposer son point de vue sur « ces saletés de beaux gosses arrogants » et tout le tralala. Cette suite de jérémiade lui valut un coup bien placé à l'arrière du crâne. Et comme le hasard fait bien les choses, l'impact coupa Lavi dans son discours et le fit se mordre la langue.

Les heures défilèrent et la nuit tombait déjà quand Lenalee et Allen se retournèrent vers Kanda pour lui poser une question. Hélas ils furent surpris de ne trouver aucun japonais aux cheveux longs derrière eux. Ni ailleurs. Pendant qu'ils se demandaient à quel instant il leur avait faussé compagnie, Lavi, bras croisés derrière la tête, esquissa un sourire et déclara que Yuu avait sans doute quelque chose d'important à faire.

Le week-end se termina sans que Kanda ne réapparaisse.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Déambulant lentement dans les rues bondées de la ville, provoquant de nombreux murmures ou rougissements chez la gente féminine, Tyki souriait discrètement, amusé de toute ces réactions purement humaines. Il s'arrêta devant une vitrine et observa son propre reflet. Réajustant la veste de son costume il dut reconnaître que de tels vêtements attirés forcément l'attention dans un endroit aussi banale que celui-ci. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à en changer. Le costume qu'il voyait derrière la vitre n'avait pas autant de classe que le sien. Il se recoiffa vite fait et repartit calmement à la suite de sa proie…

Plus tard au beau milieu de la nuit une explosion retentit. Courant dans les dédales de la ville Kanda stoppa brusquement sa course en l'entendant. D'après l'intensité du bruit, il était proche du sinistre. Le temps d'emprunter deux trois rues qu'il se retrouva sur une petite place cachée entre plusieurs bâtiments abandonnés. C'est là où quelques jours plus tôt il avait rencontré Allen après huit ans d'absence. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la nostalgie. Il plaça son avant-bras devant son nez, les restes d'une fumée blanche irritant sa gorge. Cette odeur ne laissa pas place au doute, une créature de l'ombre avait rendu son dernier souffle ici même. Le brun venait de retrouver sa cible mais pas d'en l'état où il l'avait perdue. Le mystérieux tueur s'était lui aussi envolé. Qu'importe il finirait bien par lui mettre la main dessus.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit pour regarder de plus près la tache, aux contours inégaux, formée au sol. Si la fumée s'était dissipée, l'odeur nauséeuse provenant des résidus ne partirait pas de si tôt.

- Si j'étais toi je ne m'en approcherais pas plus.

A peine surpris d'ouïr une voix dans son dos Kanda se redressa et se retourna calmement.

- Comme on se retrouve, annonça l'inconnu.

Il fit un pas en avant, son visage sortant ainsi de l'ombre. Depuis la faible lumière du distributeur, Kanda distingua la curieuse couleur de ses yeux. Un regard terne et rosé. S'il en avait douté, à présent le japonais en était sûr. Cet homme n'avait plus rien d'humain… Une découverte qui ne l'empêcha aucunement d'hausser un sourcil.

- On se connaît ?

- Oh, fit-il faussement vexé. Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ?

- Navré, je n'ai pas la mémoire des visages.

Clairement inintéressé par son vis-à-vis Kanda épousseta ses vêtements.

- Je dirais plutôt que tu as la mémoire sélective et que tu tentes de fuir ton crime.

- C'est peut-être le cas, répondit-il nonchalamment.

L'individu, dont la corpulence s'apparentait à une personne ayant dépassé la vingtaine, grinça des dents. De façon discrète, certes, mais pas suffisamment pour tromper les sens de Yuu.

- De quel crime m'accuse-t-on encore ?

En fait ce n'était pas une première. Certains êtres étaient déjà venus lui demander des comptes pour des raisons obscures. Si au début il avait été surpris de les voir s'en prendre à lui, aujourd'hui ce n'était plus qu'une formalité…

- Oh c'était il y a fort longtemps. A vrai dire je ne me souviens même pas de la date exacte. Pas même l'année, soupira le plus vieux en se grattant la tête.

- Un trou de mémoire ? Lança Kanda. C'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on passe de l'autre bord. Enfin c'est déjà surprenant de voir que tu as gardé ta conscience.

- Une conscience ?

Un rire sans vie s'éleva. Si le japonais avait été un jeune homme comme les autres, son sang se serait sans doute glacé.

- Pas vraiment… Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

- Dommage pour toi.

Sortant les mains de ses poches, Kanda se massa la nuque en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Un problème, demanda l'homme sans vraiment s'en soucier.

- Non, je suis juste fatigué.

- Alors les êtres de ton genre peuvent éprouver de la fatigue ?

- Il semblerait.

- Bah après tout je m'en moque.

Yuu jeta un regard morne sur l'inconnu lorsque celui-ci fit craquer ses os. Ses yeux s'assombrirent, prenant au fur et à mesure une teinte rouge sang. Les derniers instants de calme avant la tempête. Kanda plongea ses iris dans ceux de son interlocuteur. S'il voulait obtenir réponses à ses questions c'était le moment ou jamais.

- Maintenant dis moi, commença-t-il. Qui t'envois ici ?

L'individu ne répondit rien et se contenta de toiser son « cadet ».

- Tu ne peux pas répondre, hein ?

L'autres esquissa juste un sourire ironique, la moquerie s'adressant aussi bien au brun qu'à lui-même.

- Ça ne fait rien, je vais t'en poser une plus facile.

Gardant un instant le silence il s'assura que son futur adversaire était encore en état de répondre. Un simple hochement de tête lui apprit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre à ce sujet.

- Suis-je ta seule proie ?

La créature sourit de toutes ses dents, la folie s'infiltrant dans ses veines.

- La seule et unique.

- Parfait.

En face de lui, l'homme aux yeux grenat se courba.

- C'est vraiment dommage, marmonna Kanda en fixant le sol. Je n'ai aucune raison de te détester.

Il ferma les yeux. L'autre profita de cette inattention pour fondre sur lui, ses ongles se changeant en griffes acérées. Mais à l'instant où il aurait du blesser le brun, ce dernier disparut. Il le chercha frénétiquement du regard et s'immobilisa soudainement.

- Pauvre gosse.

Les pupilles rouges tentèrent de se retourner pour voir la personne dans le dos de leur propriétaire mais n'y parvinrent pas. D'une voix morose, Yuu continua à parler.

- Je ne me souviens vraiment pas de toi et je ne sais pas si je t'ai vraiment rencontré un jour…

Lentement, il redirigea ses iris sombres sur la nuque de son assaillant.

- Mais sache qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne t'oublierais plus.

L'inconnu étouffa un cri, ne laissant échapper qu'une sorte d'étranglement inaudible. Un liquide poisseux glissa dans une lenteur déconcertante le long du poignet de Kanda. L'odeur de sang s'intensifia d'un coup, surprenant le tueur. Titubant, il plaqua son front dans sa main libre. Il retira l'autre de la gorge de sa victime, celle-ci s'écrasant lourdement au sol.

La respiration saccadée Yuu releva néanmoins la tête, ses lèvres s'étirant sardoniquement.

- Bien sûr, j'aurais du me douter que cette odeur en attirerait d'autres.

Alors que le mort se vida de son sang, quelqu'un marcha dans l'immense flaque rougeâtre. Une personne autrefois humaine. Non pas une, mais six autres. Quatre d'entre elles se mouvaient telles des zombies tandis que les deux dernières, postées plus en retrait, semblaient avoir gardé leurs esprits. Ou tout juste. L'un regarder hautainement le jeune homme aux cheveux longs, et l'autres se rongeait nerveusement les ongles en se repliant sur lui-même. Autant dire que celui là n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

- Ah, vous tombez mal, soupira le brun. Je suis un peu énervé…

- Oui, mais surtout épuisé, lança le plus calme de tous. Ce serait bête de rater l'occasion.

L'encerclé leva les yeux vers ce curieux personnage.

- Vous deux… Vous êtes la pour « lui », n'est-ce pas ?

- Possible. Mais t'éliminer fait aussi parti de notre tâche.

A côté, le type agité jeta de furtif regard entre les deux hommes se faisant face et se figea en croisant celui du japonais.

- Dans ce cas, tu dois sans doute savoir, que mon but est de tuer tout ceux qui « lui » voudront du mal.

- Je sais. Mais dans ton état je ne vois pas ce que tu…

Deux hurlements stridents le coupèrent brusquement. Un liquide écarlate gicla alors que d'énormes entailles lacérèrent les corps de deux « zombies », qui s'effondrèrent à côté de l'autre corps. Le personnage encore sain d'esprit serra les dents, une goutte de sueur serpentant le long de sa joue. Il comprit la fatale erreur qu'il venait de commettre en provoquant sa cible. Kanda n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce pendant son attaque.

La fragrance redoubla d'intensité, excitant davantage les diverses créatures. Plus particulièrement le petit nerveux qui pâlit tout à coup, son enveloppe charnelle s'agitant d'immondes tremblements. Son partenaire s'écarta vivement sachant pertinemment ce que cela signifiait. Un cri inhumain fendit l'air au même temps qu'une puissante onde de choc. Si les assaillants de Kanda peinèrent à rester debout, ce dernier ce contenta de fermer les yeux et ignora la vague de folie.

- Comment !?

La rafale cessa. Une des créatures était tombée au sol, morte, l'autre se redressa péniblement. Derrière il ne restait de l'agité qu'une fumée persistante. Encore un qui n'avait pas supporté sa métamorphose, songea Kanda.

- C'est impossible, cracha l'ennemi doué de la parole. Une attaque pareille aurait dû te…

- Tu sembles oublier quel genre de personne je suis, ricana le brun. Pour moi vous n'êtes que de misérables insectes.

L'ennemi recula d'un pas. Kanda disparut l'espace d'une fraction de seconde pour réapparaître devant le « zombie » et lui transpercer violement la poitrine. Ne s'attardant pas sur lui, il retira promptement sa main, arrachant le cœur au passage. Une puissante gerbe de sang suivit son geste éclaboussant sans retenu ses vêtements ainsi que son visage. L'ancien humain s'écrasa contre le bitume où ses congénères commençaient à se dissoudre. Le japonais envoya l'organe contre le mur le plus proche. Son comportement n'avait plus rien de calme. Son front luisait de sueur. Haletant, il ne parvenait même plus à se tenir droit. Des gouttelettes écarlates glissèrent sur ses ongles de façon captivante. Le son qu'elles firent en se mêlant à la marre formée à ses pieds, résonna dans son être comme s'il n'y avait plus rien d'important dans ce bas monde. Il ne restait plus que cette délicieuse fragrance qui lui vrillait les sens et engourdissait sa raison. Ainsi il approcha lentement sa main de son visage n'ayant plus que pour seule envie celle de se repaître de ce mets si unique. Goûter à cette substance délicate qu'un être humain était incapable de savourer. Sa langue tremblante ne désirait que lécher et s'imbiber du liquide couleur grenat. Mais au dernier instant, un rire narquois franchit ses lèvres.

- On dirait bien que c'est ton tour maintenant.

Le visage déformait par la démence, son adversaire ria nerveusement.

- Tu es vraiment un monstre !

- Ouais y parait, lâcha Kanda. Mais toi qui as voulu « le » blesser tu ne vaux pas mieux que le pire des monstres. Maintenant dis adieu à ce monde.

Kanda fit un pas. Mais l'autre hurla de terreur sous l'immense pression que lui déchargeait le japonais. Prit d'une panique incontrôlée, il s'enfuit, courant comme jamais pour ne plus voir le regard pétrifiant d'un assassin.

Mais Kanda ne fit pas un seul geste pour le poursuivre. Son corps refusait de bouger.

- C'est fini.

La faim le tiraillait. Inspirant à fond pour s'imprégner de l'odeur enivrante des lieux, Yuu ferma les yeux.

- Je veux… Du sang…

_OoOoOoOoO_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie !? Je me suis complètement fait avoir !! Ce type… ! Il est plus dangereux que n'importe qui !

Hors d'haleine, l'unique survivant de cette boucherie ne pouvait plus rien faire à par courir. Il ne savait même pas si l'assassin le suivait, et ne parvenait plus à y penser clairement.

- C'est toi qui en veux à la vie du petit démon ?

L'individu s'arrêta brusquement. Cette voix n'appartenait pas à Kanda. Non, devant lui se tenait un homme élégant, fumant tranquillement une cigarette.

L'ancien humain écarquilla les yeux. Sa vie touchait à sa fin.

- Rassure toi, ironisa l'homme en costume. La mort que je vais t'offrir n'est pas aussi horrible de celle à laquelle tu viens d'échapper.

Un cri s'étouffa dans la gorge du « mort ».

- Bonne nuit gamin.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Le week-end achevait, Allen et les autres avaient reprit le chemin de l'école, bien que Lavi s'en serait volontiers passé… Lenalee, elle, fut rassurée de voir son cadet de nouveau motivé pendant les cours et ne plus se comporter de manière évasive. En bref, la semaine démarra d'excellente façon. Pourtant une petite question tracassait les esprits.

- Dis Allen, tu as revu Yuu depuis samedi ?

- Non. Il y a un problème Lavi ?

- Aucun, sourit l'aîné.

Lavi pouvait se vanter d'être un bon comédien - menteur n'étant pas très flatteur - et trompa facilement son meilleur ami. Si Allen ne se rendait compte de rien au sujet de Kanda, le roux comprit malgré lui que cette absence n'avait rien d'anodin.

Le lendemain la journée se passa calmement et simplement, si ce n'est que la nuit tomba une heure plus tôt que d'habitude. Les deux dernier cours se terminèrent dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Enfin la sonnerie de dix-neuf heures retentit et les élèves s'échappèrent vite fait de la bâtisse.

- Tu ne viens pas Allen, s'enquit Lenalee une fois devant la porte de leur salle de cours.

- Non, partez devant je voudrais bien finir cette dissertation avant de rentrer. Ça ne vous gène pas monsieur Bak ?

Le professeur se retourna vers le jeune homme et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale.

- L'école ne ferme que dans une heure, tu peux rester encore un peu si tu veux, assura-t-il. Mais pas de bêtise !

- Je vous assure que je ne m'appelle pas Lavi, déclara Allen sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Hé ! Je suis pas un délinquant !

Après un petit fou rire que le roux n'apprécia qu'à moitié, lui et les deux chinois quittèrent la pièce puis le lycée. Un bon quart d'heure s'écoula avant que l'adolescent ne pose son stylo. Il adorait rester dans l'établissement le soir pour travailler seul, ou juste réfléchir. Les profs n'étant pas spécialement strictes, il pouvait resté ici sans être dérangé. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais cette pièce au second étage le rassurait.

Le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux puis rangea ses affaires avant de se lever. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas vers la porte quand les lumières clignotèrent bizarrement avant de s'éteindre complètement. Intrigué il releva la tête vers le plafond pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Bien entendu il ne trouva rien d'anormal. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, il pouvait encore distingué les contours de la pièce et garda son calme. Il ne devait s'agir que d'une vulgaire panne, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

C'est avec cette pensée qu'il décida de rentrer chez lui. Pourtant quelque chose l'en empêcha. Depuis un court instant il sentait un curieux courant d'air froid dans son dos, accompagné de bruits semblables à des froissements de tissus. Il se retourna pour voir d'où cela provenait et eut une étrange surprise.

Dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre se tenait Kanda, un mystérieux sourire ornant ses lèvres.

- Bonsoir, Allen…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kareha : Et maintenant un petit mot des protagonistes à propos du prochain chapitre. Messieurs ?

Kanda : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce torchon !? - chiffonne et lance rageusement le script - Je refuse de faire une chose pareille !!

Lavi : La vache, on s'est tous fait avoir. Mais quand je vois Allen, je me dis que je suis pas si mal tombé.

Allen - regarde son texte comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus effrayante du monde - : P-pourquoi moi ?

Kareha : Bah ! Ces hommes tous des pleurnichards. A plus tard tout le monde ^^ !


	7. Chapitre 6

Auteur : A Dead Leaf smile - Warai Kareha

Titre : Kyuuketsuki - I love vampire !!

Disclaimer : Rien à moi si ce n'est l'histoire de cette fic

Pairing : Kanda/Allen. Tyki/Lavi.

Notes : Amis lecteurs, j'ai ici un message de la plus haute importance à vous délivrer. A tout ceux qui ont lus un jour cette histoire. Tout ceux qui continuent encore aujourd'hui et s'y plongent avec envie. A tout les reviewers, et même à ceux qui s'abstiennent. Je veux vous faire par de ma gratitude en vous souhaitant une bonne et excellente année, et en vous disant simplement mais toujours aussi sincèrement : Merci.

Ensuite je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews du précédent chapitre mais j'ai toujours pas Internet chez moi…

Alors je le fais ici. Merci à Asuka Tanku ( non pitié pas de grenade à retardement !! lol ), titmo, nekoice ( merci pour tout tes compliments^^ ), Junoan ( vraiment heureuse d'avoir reçu ton message, ça m'a vraiment motivé^^ ), the butterfly, ByakuNeko-chan ( oups, je ferais de mon mieux pour la prochaine scène de combat ! ). En bref vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir comme toujours et j'espère que cette fois le délai vous satisfera^^

Gros, gros bisous à tout le monde et bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le bruit de leurs pas qui résonnent dans cette longue rue déserte, le froid qui se faufile entre les vêtements, et le silence qui dure et s'enroule comme un cercle infernal autour d'eux. En fait ce silence prolongé s'était invité juste à cause de lui, trop accaparé par ses réflexions pour faire place à une banale conversation. Avec l'aura préoccupée qu'il dégageait, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant au fait que Lenalee n'ose plus prononcer mot.

Les explosions répétés, le comportement étrange de son grand-père, les crises de Yuu, sans oublier Allen…

Lavi fronça les sourcils. Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite. Et encore moins pour sa tête, récemment prise de migraines à force de réfléchir.

« Si seulement l'autre idiot était là, marmonna-t-il mentalement. »

A côté de lui Lenalee s'arrêta de marcher pour lever les yeux au ciel. Lavi fit machinalement de même.

- Ca c'est couvert dans seul coup, murmura la jeune fille.

Le ciel étoilé, pourtant dégagé jusqu'à présent, s'était assombri en à peine quelques secondes. S'il n'y avait pas eu de réverbères sur les bords de la route, les deux lycéens auraient été perdus dans le noir total.

Aussi sombre que les nuages peuplant le firmament, un mauvais pressentiment naquit en Lavi. D'un geste brusque il se retourna, scrutant par-delà la route qu'il venait d'emprunter.

- Lavi ? S'enquit la chinoise.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de prier intérieurement pour qu'aucun mal ne lui dérobe deux de ses amis. Et plus particulièrement pour l'enfant sans défense qu'était :

- Allen…

_OoOoOoOoO_

- Kanda ?

Assis, les mains en appuies sur le bord de la fenêtre, le manteau virevoltant dans l'air à l'extérieur de la pièce, Kanda lui faisait face, son regard sombre et profond posé sur lui comme s'il essayait de sonder ses pensées.

Allen frissonna. Était-ce seulement dû au courant d'air ?

- Comment es-tu arrivé là, demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Le ciel s'assombrit soudain, baignant la classe dans les ténèbres. Les contours devinrent tout juste visible, plongeant peu à peu un certain jeune homme dans une anxiété grandissante.

Ca n'allait pas du tout. Allen resserra ses mains contre sa poitrine. Devant ce comportement, l'aîné ne bougea pas d'un pouce et parla d'une voix calme.

- Il semblerait que tu sois toujours sous l'emprise de mon maléfice.

Ses paupières se rabattirent sur son regard mystérieux tandis que son sourire s'allongea.

- Dire qu'autrefois tu n'aurais pas hésité à te précipiter au cœur de la nuit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, murmura Allen d'une voix mal assurée.

L'estomac noué par l'angoisse, il ne comprenait pas un mot des paroles de Kanda. Un maléfice ? De quoi parlait-il ? Ce genre de choses n'existait que dans les livres ou autres inventions, non ? Et pourquoi aurait-il subi un envoûtement ? Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Le lycéen déglutit difficilement.

- Pourtant…

Il sursauta légèrement. Kanda, lui, rouvrit ses yeux et posa les pieds à terre.

- Il y a quelques jours le sceau s'est affaibli. Sans ça tu n'aurais jamais pu me reconnaître.

- Hein ?

Sa voix tremblait. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas reconnu Kanda ? Perturbé, le garçon ne parvenait pas à poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit, comme si quelque chose s'obstinait à le faire taire. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un…

- Enfin ça c'est ma faute, avoua Kanda en se frottant le sommet du crâne. J'étais tellement à bout de force que j'ai du absorbé ton énergie de toute urgence. Forcément le sceau s'est affaibli par la même occasion.

Il soupira avant d'enfouir ses mains dans ses poches.

- Et dire que j'avais fait de mon mieux pour ne pas entrer en contact avec toi pendant des années.

Il fit trois pas sur le côté sous le regard perdu de l'albinos.

- C'est amusant à dire, mais je crois que le temps ne m'avait jamais paru aussi long.

Il ria un peu, moqueur.

- Pour quelqu'un comme moi c'est assez surprenant.

- Quelqu'un comme toi ? reprit Allen.

Le japonais s'immobilisa et plongea ses iris sombres dans leurs opposés, esquissant ce sourire railleur qui lui était propre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « quelqu'un comme toi » ?

Le brun ferma les yeux sans perdre son sourire et garda le silence. Un manque de réponse qui ne fut pas au goût d'Allen. Il explosa soudain, oubliant mystérieusement la peur qu'il ressentait dans le noir presque total de la pièce.

- Réponds-moi !

Malgré l'énervement et l'impatience de son cadet, l'autre resta muet.

- Je, commença Allen en élevant de plus en plus le ton, je comprends absolument rien à ce que tu racontes depuis tout à l'heure ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ! De quel maléfice tu parles ? Et pourquoi je ne serais pas capable de me rappeler de toi ? C'est n'importe quoi !!

Les poings serraient, le jeune homme reprit difficilement son souffle. Ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer…

- « C'est n'importe quoi », dis-tu ? Questionna calmement son vis-à-vis.

Le plus petit acquiesça, n'ayant pas la force de répondre de vive voix.

- Ah bon ? Continua le japonais en reprenant l'expression qu'il avait en arrivant. Alors dis-moi Allen…

L'interpellé releva les yeux.

- Qui suis-je ?

Cette question résonna étrangement dans sa tête. La réponse était pourtant simple !

- C'est évident, répondit-il précipitamment. Tu es … !

Allen s'arrêta brusquement de parler, sa voix se dérobant d'elle-même. Il s'en suivit de longue seconde de silence.

Les yeux d'Allen s'agrandirent progressivement dans une lenteur effrayante.

- Tu es…

Sa gorge se resserra, faisant trembler ses cordes vocales. Incapable de regarder Kanda, il fixait un point dans le vide, son regard devenant de plus en plus flou. Abasourdi, il ramena ses mains tremblantes près de son crâne.

- Tu…

- C'est inutile Allen, coupa le japonais. Seule mon existence t'est revenue. Tout comme l'affection que tu me portais à l'époque.

La respiration du lycéen, bien qu'à peine audible pour l'oreille humaine, se faisait de plus en plus chaotique. Le japonais ferma les yeux. Allen ne pourrait jamais supporter le vide qui se propagé en lui en ce moment même.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de lui rendre ce qu'il lui avait volé.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon pour que tu retrouves la mémoire.

Kanda se tourna complètement vers son protéger. Celui-ci releva lentement ses yeux emplis de larmes pour croiser son regard. A l'instant même où les pupilles se rencontrèrent, une vive douleur se fit ressentir au niveau de son œil gauche et il y plaqua l'une de ses mains en étouffant un cri.

- Je dois briser le sceau, déclara Kanda.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Lenalee observa Lavi, celui-ci ayant toujours le regard tourné en direction du lycée, bien que le bâtiment fut hors de vue. Silencieuse, elle baissa les yeux pour fixer le bitume de la route réservé aux piétons.

- Dis, Lavi…

- Hn ?

Le roux se décidant enfin à lui faire face et vit l'air préoccupé qu'affichait son amie.

- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de grave va arriver…

Le petit fils de Bookman resta sans voix. Comment Lenalee pouvait savoir ça ? Non, elle ne savait rien, cela pouvait être qu'une idée infondée dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Lavi lui offrit un immense sourire - exagéré - et se mit à rire - nerveusement - en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire un truc pareil, Lenalee ?

Son attitude ne trompa en rien la chinoise. Si d'habitude Lavi s'avérait être un bon comédien, cette fois-ci un gosse de trois ans aurait largement fait mieux. Pour que cela arrive, il fallait vraiment que quelque chose de grave empiète sur ses pensées.

- Vous me cachez quelque chose pas vrai ?

- Mais non voyons, tu, continua le roux s'en se rendre compte qu'il ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons.

- C'est lié à Kanda, j'en suis sûre.

En entendant ça, le rouquin perdit instantanément son sourire. Visiblement il était impossible de cacher quelque chose à la sœur de Komui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le ciel, n'y percevant aucune étincelle, prit une inspiration et reporta son regard sur le sol.

- Il ne dégage pas la même aura que toutes les personnes qu'on croise.

Elle hésita un instant avant de continuer.

- Il semble être au dessus des hommes.

Ses iris mauve se focalisèrent sur l'œil vert de son ami.

- C'est comme si… il n'avait jamais appartenu à notre monde.

Lavi soutint un peu son regard puis détourna la tête en émettant un petit rire.

- Lenalee, je l'avais déjà remarqué, mais tu sembles posséder un sixième sens pour ces trucs là.

- Pardon ?

- Tu arrives à sentir certaines choses que personne ne perçoit.

Le redoublant donna un petit coup de pied dans un caillou imaginaire en mettant les mains dans les poches de son uniforme.

- Que tu te rendes compte aussi rapidement de la différence de Yuu…

Faisant dos à sa camarade, il sentit néanmoins son regard intrigué.

- Tu as raison, il n'est pas comme nous.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- En fait Yuu est…

_OoOoOoOoO_

- Le sceau ?

Son œil lui faisait véritablement mal, la douleur se propageant dans son crâne. Il lui semblait avoir déjà ressenti ça la nuit où Kanda était réapparu.

En y repensant, il ne s'était jamais demandé d'où cet être cher était revenu. Ni même pourquoi prononcer son nom avait été si compliqué. Depuis le retour du ténébreux, les événements bizarres s'étaient enchaînés, mais à aucun moment il n'y avait réellement prêté attention. Son esprit comme contrôlé, il oubliait naturellement toute chose sortant de l'ordinaire. C'était tout sauf normal. La thèse d'un maléfice perdit peu à peu de son côté imaginaire et improbable.

Mais pourquoi Kanda aurait-il fait ça ? Et comment ?

- Pour être franc avec toi, reprit l'aîné, j'aurais préféré attendre encore un peu, mais je n'ai plus choix.

- Comment ça, demanda bêtement et faiblement Allen.

En fait il posait juste la question sans attendre de réelle réponse. S'était tout juste s'il comprenait les paroles de Kanda, alors une réponse l'importait peu. Pourtant.

- Parce que ce que j'ai l'intention de faire cette nuit, je ne peux décemment pas le faire dans ton état actuel.

Les lèvres du plus jeune bougèrent sans qu'aucun son ne vienne les franchir. Kanda se rapprocha de lui.

- Je ne suis pas assez cruel pour profiter d'un amnésique.

Ses bras enlacèrent le corps d'Allen et le serrèrent contre son torse chaud. Le plus jeune garda les bras le long du corps et écarquilla les yeux. Tout juste assez grand pour voir par-dessus l'épaule de Kanda, il discerna l'éclat de la lune percer le rideaux de nuages.

- De quoi tu…?

- Allen.

Le gamin sursauta en entendant le son de cette voix. Ferme, mais en même temps douce. Le brun s'écarta légèrement de lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et saisit son visage entre ses mains froides. Son regard était si intense qu'Allen sentit un étrange sentiment le submerger.

- Je t'ai volé tes souvenirs il y a huit ans. Mais maintenant je te le demande : Veux-tu les récupérer ?

Incapable de détourner les yeux, le jeune homme entrouvrit les lèvres, près à donner sa réponse.

- D'accord…

Le visage de Kanda se rapprocha dangereusement du sien.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Lavi se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Devait-il ou non révéler la vraie nature de Kanda à Lenalee ? Il avait le sentiment, que son amie apprendrait la vérité d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors peut-être fallait-il mieux lui dire la vérité maintenant.

- Yuu n'est p…

- Excusez-moi jeunes gens !

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent d'un seul homme en direction de cette voix. Par là se trouver un petit parc - plutôt animé en journée mais désert à cette heure ci - dissimulé derrière un long muret décoré de plusieurs arbustes de toute sortes. Le parc étant plongé dans l'obscurité ils ne virent pas qui approchait, mais distinguèrent clairement des bruits de pas. Et une faible odeur de cigarette. Lavi crut même reconnaître ce timbre de voix.

- Je cherche un jeune homme roux de dix-huit ans, continua le mystérieux individu, borgne et assez joviale.

Lenalee tourna la tête vers son ami, trouvant la description assez ressemblante. Drôle de coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et voir accessoirement, un brin énervant.

Décidément trop ressemblant, pensa la chinoise - exaspéré. Un homme élégant sortit des ténèbres, s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Lavi écarquilla son œil unique.

- Tyki !

- Oh tiens ! S'exclama Tyki faussement surpris. Ca pour une chance.

_OoOoOoOoO_

C'était une sensation bizarre. Le contact des lèvres fraîches de Kanda contre les siennes. Celles-ci se réchauffèrent rapidement. Allen ne se défendit pas, trop ahuri pour le faire. Et les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas pour lui. Son aîné n'attendit pas son accord pour approfondir ce baiser. Sa langue chaude s'insinua sans gêne entre ses lèvres.

D'abord surpris par ce contact inhabituel, l'albinos se détendit malgré lui. Kanda savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, rendant son premier baiser relativement agréable.

Un instant… Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Une sensation de vive brûlure s'accapara son œil gauche, s'accroissant de plus en plus. Instinctivement il s'agrippa à Kanda, resserrant ses poings dans on dos.

La douleur atteint son apogée en un temps record. Et tout à coup plus rien.

Tout lui revenait. Tout un tas d'images, de paroles et de sensations affluèrent dans son esprit. Et plus particulièrement un. L'enfant qu'il était à huit ans lors de sa rencontre avec Kanda, alors âgé de dix-huit ans. Soit exactement comme maintenant, huit ans plus tard.

Allen se sépara promptement du japonais le regardant d'un air choqué. Ce dernier n'en prit pas ombrage et lui sourit doucement.

- Tu te souviens ?

- Tu es…

L'adolescent posa le bout de ses doigts sur les joues de son vis-à-vis, presque sur les commissures de ses lèvres. Kanda saisit délicatement ses mains, s'en pour autant les déplacer. Les pouces d'Allen écartèrent lentement les lèvres de l'autre…

- Un vampire.

…dévoilant deux canines acérées.

Les yeux à demi clos Kanda amena le doigt d'Allen contre un de ses crocs. Le lycéen ne bougea pas.

- Tu as peur ?

Son cadet secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite. Et Yuu baissa discrètement les yeux.

- Maintenant tu sais ce que j'ai l'intention de faire n'est-ce pas ?

Un simple signe de tête lui indiqua que oui. Saisissant brusquement les poignets de son cadet Kanda le ramena contre lui, sa respiration s'accélérant soudain. Une de ses mains vint se perdre dans la chevelure blanche et l'autre s'attarda autour de sa taille. Dardant la langue, il caressa doucement la jugulaire d'Allen.

Et soudain y planta ses crocs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre très court, mais je voulais absolument poster quelque chose aujourd'hui. Promis la prochaine fois se sera mieux.

Alors en attendant : ^^ BONNE ANNÉE ^^ !!


	8. Chapitre 7

Auteur : Warai Kareha, récemment décédée… puis ressuscité sinon elle ne serait pas en train de poster son chapitre !

Titre : Kyuuketsuki - d'ailleurs plus j'y pense plus je trouve que le titre n'est pas tant que ça approprié à l'histoire… Enfin bon tant pis, on va quand même pas le changé maintenant, surtout que j'ai pas d'autres idées XD

Disclaimer : -Man est une merveilleuse œuvre de Katsura Hoshino, ce n'est donc pas la mienne.

Pairing : Kanda/Allen ; Tyki/Lavi ; Et bientôt un autre ?!

Note : Vous désespériez de la voir un jour et aviez déjà prévu une traque contre cette auteur débile qui poste à la vitesse d'un escargot asthmatique, mais la voici mesdames et messieurs : la suite de Kyuuketsuki ! Tirée de mon sommeil éternel par les suppliques de mes lecteurs ( Yuu : Mais personne t'as supplié ! ) je me relève du fond de mon caveau avec un chapitre tout beau, tout neuf ( Allen : Tu parles ! La première partie du chapitre était écrite avant même qu'elle ne poste le prologue ! ) que je vous laisse découvrir sans plus attendre !

Yuu & Allen : Au point où ils en sont…

Kareha : La ferme !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

« Bonsoir Allen »

« J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de grave va arriver »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire un truc pareil, Lenalee »

« Kanda »

« C'est comme si… il n'avait jamais appartenu à notre monde. »

« En fait Yuu est »

« Tu sais déjà ce que je suis »

« Un vampire »

.

« … »

La fin d'une époque paisible. Après tant d'années sans la moindre goutte de sang, Kanda toisait sa proie de son regard sombre. Après tant d'efforts et de volontés, il ne lui restait plus que deux choix : mourir ou devenir à jamais l'esclave de ce frêle être humain. Quelle ironie… Devant lui le jeune humain était incapable de réagir ou de comprendre sa vraie situation. Il restait là, dérivant dans un violent flot de souvenirs embrouillés, à la merci de son vis-à-vis.

Yuu n'attendit plus. Une de ses mains agrippa la chevelure d'Allen sans pour autant lui faire mal, et l'obligea à rejeter la tête en arrière. L'autre se saisit fermement de sa taille alors que sa langue caressait déjà la jugulaire palpitante de sa victime. Ce moment il en avait rêvé à n'en plus finir, au point de ne plus dormir de peur d'être hanté par ses instincts primaires. Ses crocs s'attardèrent un instant et le peu de raison qui lui restait, tel cet unique et faible fil qui vous rattache à la vie lorsque qu'un précipice se creuse à sous pied, céda.

L'esprit d'Allen reprit brusquement contact avec la réalité. Une douleur aiguë le transperça, sa voix se résorbant au fond de sa gorge ne lui laissant plus que ses larmes.

A peine la chair fut-elle entamée qu'une enivrante odeur prit possession de ses sens. Le vampire retira ses crocs et colla ses lèvres contre la douce peau d'Allen de sorte à ne pas en perdre la moindre goutte. Le goût fut plus exquis que n'importe quel mets créés par le tout puissant et il laissa lentement ce doux poison s'imprégner en lui.

Les perles salées roulèrent lentement sur ses joues à mesure que son sang quittait son corps. Les battements chaotiques de son cœur accélèrent l'arrivée de sang dans la bouche de son aîné, ce dernier avalant inlassablement chaque gorgée, yeux mi-clos, témoin d'une faim insatiable.

Kanda, l'être cher qu'il avait attendu si longtemps sans même se souvenir de son existence, cet être inchangé malgré les années, buvait aujourd'hui l'essence même de sa vie tentant vainement de mettre fin à une soif intarissable.

Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa, chaque pulsion le rapprocha indéniablement du gouffre sombre de l'inconscience. Sa vision se brouilla, et lorsque Kanda se détacha de lui, il sembla s'être écoulé une éternité. Un mince filet rouge tenta de s'échapper pour s'assécher dans le col immaculé de sa chemise mais fut rapidement rattraper par la langue chaude du brun. Aucune goutte ne s'écoula de la plaie, comme si la veine s'était déjà refermer. Seul persister deux marques distinctes dans son cou. Les yeux sombres si attardèrent avant de se relever vers un visage terriblement pâle. Allen semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à garder les yeux ouverts, et luttait désespérément contre le vide qui s'imposait à lui. Ses jambes sans force ne le soutenaient en rien et il se serait probablement écroulé si Kanda ne le tenait pas fermement.

Le silence s'installa, tout juste brisé par le souffle irrégulier du lycéen dont la vue s'obscurcissait de plus en plus, sous le regard impassible de Yuu. Il aurait pu rester là à l'observer se battre en vain, mais le temps le rattrapa. Tout comme le fait que ce bâtiment n'était pas encore vide à cette heure-ci. Un bruit à l'autre bout du couloir parvint à ses sens affûtés. Des voix. Mais une seule l'interpella. Mieux valait qu'il laisse Allen ici et qu'il s'en aille. L'arrivant s'occuperait sans problèmes du plus jeune.

Kanda assis Allen sur la chaise la plus proche et se tourna vers la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Mais au moment où il voulut partir une main l'en empêcha. Surpris il se retourna vers son propriétaire. Allen semblait avoir momentanément reprit ses esprits, tout comme le vide de son regard s'était évaporé. Peur, angoisse, désespoir. Ce regard le vampire le connaissait. C'était le même qu'un petit garçon lui avait lancé huit ans auparavant. Le garçon avait bien grandi pendant toutes ces années, mais demeurait encore un enfant à la merci d'un monde dont il ignorait tout.

- Attends !

Il agrippa désespérément le manteau du plus grand de ses doigts tremblants. S'il en avait eu la force, il aurait sûrement fondu en larme.

- Ne pars… pas… J-je…

Les yeux de Kanda n'exprimait que surprise sans qu'il ne comprenne lui même cet étrange sentiment. Abasourdi il laissa ses bras soutenir le pauvre corps d'Allen. L'adolescent enfoui son visage contre le torse de son aîné. Dans sa tête plusieurs flashes indistincts cherchait à tout prix à le rendre fou, alors que même parler devenait un supplice pour le jeune homme.

- Je ne comprends rien.

Le vampire jeta un œil vers la porte, son regard retrouvant sa froideur naturelle. Les deux hommes se rapprochaient, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Sans prévenir, il passa un bras sous les jambes d'Allen et le souleva dans ses bras avant de poser un pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Un dernier regard derrière lui et il sauta.

La poignée de porte tourna et l'encadrement s'ouvrit sur un homme blond à la légère barbichette. Celui-ci tenta d'allumer la lumière de la salle, sans succès. A la place, il scruta la pièce, mais à son grand dam, n'y vit personne.

- Alors, Reever ?

Le dénommé Reever, fit face à son interlocuteur.

- J'aurais juré avoir entendu des voix, fit le blond en haussant les épaules.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas bien grave rétorqua l'autre homme qui s'avéra être Komui. Tu mourras jeune dans la chaleur des flammes mais ce n'est pas bien grave, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son collègue.

- De quoi ?

- Rien.

Le blond garda un air sceptique fasse à cet imbécile de prof d'histoire, puis senti un courant d'air dan son dos. Il en trouva vite la cause et alla fermer la fenêtre. Machinalement il voulut regarder dehors, mais fut interrompu par la voix du chinois.

- Tiens, commença ce dernier, quelqu'un a oublié son sac.

- Allons bon, ils laissent leurs sacs au lycée, maintenant, soupira Reever en refermant la fenêtre. A qui appartient-il ?

Le professeur d'histoire ouvrit la sacoche et chercha un nom qu'il trouva sur un petit bouquin.

- Allen Walker. Curieux…

- Ce n'est pas son genre de laisser traîner ses affaires, s'enquit Reever.

- Lenalee le trouve tête en l'air ses derniers temps, marmonna Komui plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre.

- Professeur ?

- Je vais lui rapporter, déclara le frère de Lenalee.

- Vous ne deviez pas sortir avec les collègues ?

- Après si j'ai le temps, s'exclama joyeusement Komui ayant déjà franchi la porte en trottinant.

Reever le regarda s'éloignait, perplexe.

- Excentrique, ronchonna-t-il.

Le blond jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la salle, et referma finalement la porte.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Le vampire atterrit au sol. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et se redressa. Allen gisait inconscient dans ses bras. La chute venait de lui voler le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait. L'être aux prunelles sombres contempla sans visage et décida de reconduire sa proie chez elle.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Lenalee examina le nouvel arrivant. Visiblement, Lavi et lui se connaissaient. L'individu ne semblait d'ailleurs pas disposer à détourner son regard doré du jeune homme. Sa peau était légèrement tannée et un grain de beauté s'était logé sous son œil gauche. De lui se dégageait un charisme fou, comme la chinoise n'en avait jamais ressenti. En somme, Lenalee ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à Kanda, qui était son parfait opposé. Si les gens pouvaient se sentir attirés par l'homme devant elle, la présence du japonais aurait tendance à les faire fuir. Le jour et la nuit. Malgré cela, elle leur accorda deux points communs. Tout deux étaient dotés d'une beauté telle, qu'il n'en existait peu, et tout deux dégageaient comme une supériorité inhumaine.

L'homme inspira une dernière bouffée de fumée avant de jeter sa cigarette au sol et de l'écraser sous la semelle de sa chaussure.

- Tyki !

- Ça pour une chance, fit l'autre faussement surpris.

Lavi allait faire un pas vers lui mais s'arrêta, sa surprise laissant place à une petite contrariété.

- Attend un peu, commença-t-il. Comment ça énervant ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda l'autre en se tournant vers Lenalee.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le borgne énervant, coupa ledit borgne énervant.

L'individu mima la réflexion en posant un doigt sur sa joue avant de répondre d'une voix innocente :

- Qu'il est heureux de me revoir ?

- Pas du tout, s'exclama Lavi. Repars d'où tu viens !

- C'est si méchant de ta part… Moi qui croyais avoir le droit à un langoureux baiser en guise de bienvenue.

Lenalee rougit imperceptiblement à cette annonce alors que Lavi l'imita de façon plus prononcée. Avait-elle clairement entendu les propos de cet homme ou ses oreilles lui joueraient-elles des tours ?

- T-tais-toi idiot, s'empressa de crier le roux. Lenalee n'écoute pas ce type il dit n'importe quoi !

- Tu me l'avais promis, non ? Ajouta l'adulte, narquois.

- Non, vraiment Lenalee ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Ne prêtant plus attention à l'homme, Lavi s'était placé entre lui et son amie dans l'espoir de rattraper le coup.

- Il est à moitié fou et ne -

- Je ne sais pas qui est le plus fou des deux, rétorqua l'autre sans que Lavi ne l'entende.

- -sait plus se qu'il raconte, alors…

- Je croyais que tu t'intéressais à Allen.

La phrase tomba d'un coup, stoppant l'élan de panique du redoublant grâce à un effet de surprise remarquable.

- Hein ? Fut la seul chose que le rouquin trouva à dire.

- Visiblement je me trompais, soupira Lenalee.

Silence. Lenalee était trop forte à ce jeux la et Lavi préféra s'avouer vaincu. Pourtant l'information eut du mal à s'inscrire dans son cerveau.

- Depuis quand est-ce que…

- La demoiselle est plus maligne que toi on dirait, déclara l'adulte.

Pendant que Lavi se torturait l'esprit, il se rapprocha de Lenalee et saisit sa main.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle et ravi de vous rencontrer.

Sur ce il se pencha et la gratifia d'un baisemain, rappelant brutalement sa présence à Lavi.

- Je me nomme Tyki, ajouta-t-il.

Lenalee, les joues légèrement rosies, rendis son sourire à Tyki.

- Enchantée, je suis Lenalee.

- Un bien joli nom.

Tyki allait continuer sur sa lancée quand de bien mauvaises pensées tentèrent de le foudroyer. Inutile de se demander qui pouvait bien attenter à sa vie…

- Tu oses draguer devant moi, raclure ?

- Et bien, tu ne sembles plus t'intéresser à moi, alors il faut bien que je cherche un peu de réconfort, non ?

- Continu comme ça et mon poing va trouver ton visage.

- Je plaisante, voyons, assura le brun en se redressant.

- Fais tout de même attention Lenalee, continua Lavi. On ne sait jamais à quoi pensent ces gens là.

Il appuya ses propos à l'aide d'un regard insistant sur Tyki. Regard que l'homme préféra ignorer en tournant la tête. Lenalee les trouva amusant et se dit que sa nouvelle connaissance était réellement plus joviale que Kanda.

D'ailleurs en parlant de l'asiatique…

- Au fait Lavi, tout à l'heure tu disais -

- Il est tard jeunes gens, coupa le plus poliment possible le plus âgé. Vous aurez tout le temps de bavarder demain, en attendant je me ferrais une joie de vous raccompagner chez vous.

A cet instant le jeune fille ressentit une étrange sensation émaner de son ami. De la tristesse. Très brève, mais bien réelle. Elle s'estompa aussi rapidement qu'elle était survenu.

- Ça m'ennui de l'admettre mais il a raison, sourit Lavi. Imagine un peu la réaction de Komui s'il rentre avant toi. Il va sans doute retourner la ville en hurlant ton prénom et en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps !

La chinoise soupira en se rappelant ô combien Lavi avait raison. Elle accepta alors la proposition du brun, faisant consciemment abstraction des questions qu'elle désirait poser à Lavi.

En chemin elle apprit que les deux garçons s'étaient rencontrés deux ans plus tôt lors d'un voyage de Lavi avec son grand-père. Le roux allait continuer son récit quand une voiture les klaxonna.

- Ce ne serait pas la voiture de Komui par hasard ?

- Si, c'est bien lui, affirma Lenalee en faisant signe à son frère.

Komui ralentit, profitant du fait qu'aucune voiture ne se trouvait derrière lui.

- Je vous dépose, demanda-t-il en leur adressant son plus grand sourire.

- C'est gentil, mais nous préférons marcher, répondit aimablement Tyki en posant les mains sur les épaules de Lavi et en se penchant pour mieux voir son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier garda le silence l'espace de quelques secondes en observant impassiblement l'individu, puis retrouva son sourire.

- Comme vous voulez. J'espère juste que Lavi ne se fatiguera pas trop pour suivre mes cours demain, ajouta-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi vous vous évertuez tous à me créer une mauvaise réputation ?

- On aime bien de taquiner voilà tout, se moqua gentiment sa camarade. A demain !

Elle monta dans le véhicule et leur adressa un dernier signe de la main.

- Tu rentres tôt, dit-elle à son frère une fois que Lavi disparut de son champ de vision. Tu ne devais pas sortir ce soir ?

- Si, mais finalement, je dois passer chez quelqu'un. Je verrai après si je sors ou non.

- Où dois-tu aller ? Questionna-t-elle, curieuse.

- Allen a oublié quelque chose en classe alors je vais lui rapporter.

- Qu'a-t-il oublié ?

Machinalement elle se retourna et remarqua un sac sur la banquette arrière. Celui d'Allen.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Lavi répondit au geste de sa meilleure amie et garda la pose jusqu'à ce que la voiture soit hors de vue. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne se retourne vers Tyki.

- Vas-y dis-le, lâcha-t-il finalement.

- Tu as bien failli vendre la mèche.

- C'est un reproche, demanda-t-il en lui faisant face.

- Presque.

- C'est injuste, rétorqua simplement Lavi en détournant doucement les yeux.

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix. Seulement une pointe de tristesse.

- Tôt ou tard, Lenalee sera concernée par tout ça. Je pensais qu'il serait mieux qu'elle l'apprenne comme ça.

- Laisse donc Komui s'en charger.

Lavi ne répondit rien. Au fond Tyki avait raison, mais rien ne pouvait empêcher la culpabilité de s'insinuer en lui.

L'aîné l'observa porter une main à son estomac, et le suivit lorsqu'il se remit à marcher. Ils n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot jusqu'à ce que l'homme n'y tienne plus.

- Tu es si contrarié que ça de me revoir, fit-il en s'arrêtant.

Le roux fit de même avant de se retourner, sans pour autant le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Oui et non.

- Oui et non ?

Lavi soupira.

- Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir, et j'aurais vraiment souhaité tenir ma promesse. Seulement…

- Seulement ma présence ici ne te dit rien qui vaille. C'est ça ?

Aucune réponse. Il venait de mettre le doigt sur le problème.

- Tu ne t'es pas dit que j'étais simplement impatient de te voir ?

- J'aurais pu. Si Kanda n'était pas revenu quelques jours plus tôt, et si tu ne m'avais pas interrompu tout à l'heure.

- Remarque fort pertinente.

Lavi esquissa un sourire.

- Mais ça ira, non ?

Lavi le regarda enfin, surpris.

- Il n'est pas seul.

- C'est vrai, sourit le rouquin.

- Et puis on a un problème plus important à régler pour le moment, déclara soudainement Tyki au grand étonnement de Lavi.

- Lequel ?

- Comment se fait-il qu'une personne telle que Lenalee Lee ai pu croire que tu aimé quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Tyki ! S'exclama Lavi outré d'une telle question dans une telle situation.

- Tetete, je veux une réponse.

Ça mon grand tu vas le regretter, pensa Lavi en retenant un sourire sarcastique.

- Peut-être parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Tyki, qui s'apprêtait en retirer une cigarette d'un paquet tout juste entamé, failli le faire tomber, avant de foncer droit sur l'adolescent, le regard menaçant.

- Qui ça, quand ça, où ça !?

- Et oui mon cher Tyki. Deux ans c'est long, il a bien fallut que je cherche du réconfort ailleurs, non ?

Le brun reconnut ses propres paroles, et, clairement contrarié, se mit à mâchouiller le filtre de sa cigarette. Le roux ricana.

- Allons, du calme, cet amour n'est pas réciproque et il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre lui et moi.

- Ça ne change rien, je ne pardonnerais pas qu'un autre s'accapare ton cœur !

Le plus jeune fut brièvement étonné. Tyki le prenait si mal que ça ? Un doux sourire s'appropria alors ses lèvres.

- La jalousie est un vilain défaut Tyki, nargua-t-il avant de mettre un terme à sa plaisanterie. Rassure toi, l'amour que je ressens pour Allen n'a rien à voir avec celui qui t'est destiné.

Il sentit son aîné se détendre considérablement à cette nouvelle. Vraiment, il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'homme réagirait aussi vivement. Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire remarquer.

- Je pensais qu'en deux ans tu irais voir ailleurs, et que tes sentiments pour moi s'essouffleraient, annonça-t-il.

Cette fois ce fut le brun qui prit un sourire railleur.

- Je suis plus fidèle que tu ne le penses.

- On dirait.

- Quant à toi, il semblerait que tu te sois décoincé.

Lavi rougi. La réplique était admirablement bien placée à son grand désarroi.

- J'avais que seize ans, d'accord, ronchonna-t-il en détournant les yeux et en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

Un léger silence s'installa avant que Tyki ne réclame une chose.

- Tu te rappelles de tes paroles ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas ?

-…, fut tout ce que Lavi daigna répondre sans le regarder.

- Il est peut-être un peu tard pour tenir ta promesse mot pour mot, mais un simple baiser me contentera, continua-t-il.

Cette fois le roux lui fit face, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

- Et tu bien sûr de te contenter d'un baiser ?

- Cela dépendra du dit baiser.

Lavi ferma les yeux en lâchant un bref soupire - sans perdre un seul instant son sourire - et arracha la cigarette de la bouche de Tyki quand ce dernier chercha à l'allumer.

- Tu pus suffisamment la clope comme ça, déclara-t-il avant d'attraper la cravate de son vis-à-vis pour le mettre à sa hauteur.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour presser ses lèvres contre celle du brun, celui-ci passant presque instantanément ses bras autour de sa taille.

Le baiser ne resta pas chaste bien longtemps, au grand plaisir de Tyki.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Kanda allongea Allen sur son lit. Le jeune homme n'avait pas rouvert les yeux, et ne les ouvrirait pas avant que la nuit ne s'achève. Il s'assit à ses côtés et regarda son visage livide. Une main vint caresser la joue de l'adolescent sans perturber son profond sommeil. Sa peau était froide.

Lentement Yuu vint appuyer son front contre celui d'Allen, sentant le souffle invisible du garçon contre ses lèvres. De là, il devinait les rêves de celui qui détenait à présent son droit de survie.

Perdu dans les limbes d'une mémoire résurgente, Allen ne sentit pas un baiser effleurer ses lèvres.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Pffiou ! Enfin bouclé ! Mais faut pas se relâcher, à ça nan ! Je voulais vous en poster deux, mais à cause des préparatifs pour la japan expo et du reste, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps TT.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plus, gros bisous tout le monde et à la prochaine ^^ !


	9. Chapitre 8

Auteur : Warai Kareha, comme toujours.

Titre : Kyuuketsuki

Disclaimer : DGM est une merveilleuse œuvre de Katsura Hoshino, ce n'est donc pas la mienne.

Pairing : Kanda/Allen ; Tyki/Lavi ; et un autre qui débarque sur vos écrans dans peu de temps.

Note : Nan vous ne rêvez pas, je suis encore vivante ! Difficile à croire je sais, et pourtant… Je suis encore sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews mais ma situation n'a pas changé et je me languis de retrouver un jour les joies d'Internet à domicile -_- bref merci beaucoup à Sednareinedeseaux, Asuka Tanku, Mayuko-chan, ByakuNeko-chan, nekoice, flore, Meilin07 et BleachHitsugaya. Merci !! Vos messages m'ont tellement touché et je ne sais pas si je l'ai mérite vraiment. Je n'ai plus qu'à travailler dur pour que cette histoire soit à la hauteur de tout ces compliments !

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

_J'ai eu envie de pleurer._

_De joie ou de tristesse, je n'en ai aucune idée._

_Mais les larmes sont restées prisonnières_

_Et ont noyées mon cœur dans des flots plus obscurs que la nuit…_

.

- Allen ?

L'enfant releva la tête en entendant cette voix l'appeler par delà la porte de sa chambre. Mieux valait pour lui qu'il se recouche en vitesse ou il risquait de se faire gronder.

- Il est déjà 22 heures passées, que fais tu encore deb- Vu !

Prit sur le fait Allen se figea, son pied touchant à peine le sol alors qu'il tentait de descendre de sa commode pour s'éloigner le plus possible de sa fenêtre. N'entendant aucune parole mais sentant clairement un regard mécontent dans son dos, il se retourna lentement vers un homme aux bras croisés et à l'œil sévère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, demanda-t-il.

- Euh… Ri-

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'étais pas perché sur le rebord de ta fenêtre alors qu'elle n'est même pas fermée correctement, j'espère ?

Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent tout grand et se tournèrent vers l'ouverture qui en effet était restée ouverte. Mauvais point. Il fixa un bref instant son aîné avant de détourner le regard et d'appuyer les bouts de ses index l'un contre l'autre.

- Je vais finir par poser des barreaux à ta fenêtre.

- Hein !?

- Pas de hein qui tienne, ajouta l'homme.

- Mais c'est pas gentil, se plaignit l'enfant.

- Et toi n'es-tu pas un vilain garçon pour ne jamais écouter ton père ?

La réaction du gamin ne se fit pas attendre. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- T'es méchant, s'écria-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Non, inutile de pleurer je ne céderais pas cette fois, déclara son père.

- Je t'aime plus !

- Mais enfin depuis quand es-tu devenu capricieux ?

- Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire ! Pleurnicha-t-il.

- Menteur.

- C'est pas vrai !

L'adulte ne répondit rien laissant les pleurs retentir et annihiler sa faible volonté.

- D'accord, d'accord tu as gagné, céda-t-il en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à la hauteur de son fils.

- Je m'en fiche !

Les larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas et le père finit sans doute par comprendre qu'elles n'avaient rien à voir avec des larmes de crocodile.

- Pitié Allen, ne pleure plus ou je n'aurais plus qu'à me proclamer mauvais père et me rendre à la police, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même.

L'enfant renifla et abaissa ses doigts de ses yeux rougis pour regarder son vis-à-vis lui tendre la main - il n'avait pas comprit ce que l'adulte venait de dire et à vrai dire s'en moquer pas mal. Une brève hésitation, et il se jeta dans les bras de son père qui ne put s'empêcher le taquiner.

- Tu vois que tu es un menteur, plaisanta-t-il, tu dis que tu ne m'aimes plus et tu viens me faire un câlin tout de suite après.

Remarque qui lui valut un regard et une moue vexés tout à fait adorables - si on oubliait les grosse gouttes qui roulaient encore sur ses petites joues.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

Le garçon enfouit sa tête dans son épaule et continua de pleurer en silence. L'homme soupira.

- Pourquoi faut-il qu'un petit ange fasse des siennes à chaque fois que j'essaye d'avoir un semblant d'autorité ?

Il attendit qu'Allen se calme un peu avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et de le poser sur ses genoux, face à lui. Il essuya ensuite les dernières perles salées du bout de sa manche.

- Pourquoi tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis, demanda-t-il finalement.

- …

- Tu sais pourtant que c'est dangereux.

L'enfant évitait obstinément le regard de l'adulte préférant observer la grande main qu'il tenait entre les siennes.

- Allen répond-moi, dit-il d'une voix douce.

L'interpellé releva la tête vers son interlocuteur avant de la rediriger vers la fenêtre puis vers leurs mains.

- Mais tu vas pas me croire…

- Pourquoi ne te croirais-je pas, question l'homme, surpris.

- Parce que.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Je m'en fi-

Coupé par l'impatience de son père qui lui pinça les joues de sorte à lui faire faire une vilaine grimace, le gamin fut bien obligé de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Allen, répond à papa, ordonna-t-il faussement sévère.

- Gnnnn….

- Allez ne soit pas aussi têtu que ton oncle.

- Mais c'est lui qui m'appelle, j'y suis pour rien !

L'adulte lâcha enfin les joues à peine endolories qu'Allen s'empressa de frotter.

- Qui donc ? Ton oncle ?

- Non c'est pas tonton.

- Alors qui ?

- Bah je sais pas, déclara le gamin comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Son père marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Tu dis que quelqu'un t'appelles ?

Hochement de tête.

- De dehors ?

Hochement négatif.

- Alors pourquoi tu-

- C'est quand je dors.

Cette fois l'aîné l'interrogea du regard.

- Il est toujours là mais il est seul parmi tout le monde autour de lui.

Le plus âgé l'écouta attentivement bien que semblant nager dans l'incompréhension. L'enfant non plus n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il racontait mais ne s'arrêta pas comme si tout était normal.

- Ca fait vraiment longtemps qu'il est là mais il ne s'en rend plus compte.

Les petites mains agrippèrent les manches de son vis-à-vis alors que son visage ne peignit d'inquiétude. Le plus grand maîtrisa tant bien que mal sa stupéfaction pour sourire tendrement à son fils dans l'espoir de le rassurer.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, questionna-t-il doucement.

Ce fut au tour d'Allen d'être étonné comme si cette phrase était bizarre. Il n'y répondit jamais.

- Bon, continua l'autre, et à quoi il ressemble cet inconnu ?

- Il est comme la nuit, répondit le gosse totalement sûr de lui en désignant la vitre.

Ce qui laissa papa perplexe.

- C'est incroyablement précis…

- Hein ?

- Tu ne peux pas le décrire ?

- Mais je l'ai jamais vu.

Aussi évident que 1+1=2. Le paternel soupira puis sourit.

- C'est pour ça que tu escalades ta commode le soir ? Parce que tu veux le voir ?

Allen acquiesça, attendant la réaction de son père. Ce dernier lui tapota affectueusement la tête.

- Je comprends, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te mettre en danger, déclara-t-il intransigeant.

- Mais-

- Si tu veux tant que ça voir ce qu'il se passe dehors, viens me voir.

- Mais si tu dors ?

- Et bien réveille moi, la sécurité de mon fils passe avant tout. Alors ne te perche plus là haut quand je ne suis pas avec toi, d'accord ?

- Alors tu me crois vraiment, demanda soudain le plus jeune les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- C'est vrai que c'est un peu chaotique, mais je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas te croire, conclut l'adulte.

- Kao quoi ?

L'aîné ria devant la mine interrogatrice qui lui faisait face et sembla redoublait d'effort pour ne pas ricaner davantage quand les joues du gamin se gonflèrent.

- Je veux dire que ce n'est pas très clair.

- Mais tu y crois quand même.

- Oui.

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina alors qu'il se jeta au cou de son père.

- Oh la !doucem-

- Tu es le meilleur des papas !!

Il ne se détacha de son vis-à-vis qu'une bonne minute plus tard lorsqu'il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Allez garnement, il est l'heure d'aller se recoucher.

Pour toutes réponses Allen se frotta les yeux mais ne bougea pas.

- Dépêche toi ou on ne va pas voir Lavi demain.

A peine cela dit que ledit garnement se jeta dans son lit illico presto, faisant sourire l'adulte.

- Et que je ne te revois pas debout avant demain, ajouta-t-il.

Hochement de tête de la part du petit qui étouffa un nouveau bâillement. Son père se leva pour lisser les couvertures et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils.

- Bonne nuit Allen.

- Bonne nuit papa.

Il entendit la fenêtre être refermée puis la lumière s'éteignit et l'enfant s'endormit presque instantanément.

_OoOoOoOoO_

- Mana est retenu par le travail alors c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi ce soir, annonça un homme aux longs cheveux rougeoyants.

Venu chercher Allen à la sortie des classes, l'homme avait attiré beaucoup de regards sur lui et surtout celui des dames venues chercher leurs petits. Allen se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Peut-être à cause de ses cheveux ? Le garçon devait lui-même faire face à foule de visages surpris à cause de sa tignasse blanche… Quoiqu'il en soit, le roux s'était fortement opposé à lui lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de l'appeler tonton devant toutes ces mères. Malheureusement pour l'aîné sa réaction avait beaucoup fait rire et si Allen avait été un personnage de dessin animé il aurait sans doute eu une énorme goutte collée derrière le crâne à cause du visage soudain décoloré de son oncle.

- Tu fais la tête, tonton ?

- Ne m'appelle pas tonton !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça me fait passer pour un vieux.

Le gosse fit une espèce de grimace en signe d'incompréhension.

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, ajouta l'oncle.

- Mais je ne vais pas t'appeler Cross ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Bah c'est comme papa, je l'appelle pas Mana !

- Mais moi je suis pas ton père.

- Non mais t'es mon oncle !

Cross tiqua furieusement.

- C'est pas possible d'être aussi borné, rumina-t-il.

- D'être quoi, interrogea son neveu.

- D'être têtu comme une mule !

Ladite mule gonfla les joues en faisant la moue et répliqua :

- Papa dit qu'on est aussi têtu l'un que l'autre et que je te ressemble beaucoup !

- Pardon !? S'étrangla l'adulte.

Les deux parents tentaient presque de se foudroyer du regard avec pour simple arène les rues bondées. Limite s'ils ne grognaient pas. Pourtant Allen adorait son oncle.

- Il est impossible qu'on se ressemble !

- Chuis d'accord !

- Ça c'est une première. Il va sans doute-

D'un coup l'orage tonna et une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur eux.

- …pleuvoir, finit Cross.

Il attrapa Allen et l'entraîna sous le premier abri qu'il trouva, à savoir […]. Malheureusement pour eux ils étaient déjà totalement trempés. […]

Cross tendit la main, sûrement pour vérifier si la pluie s'était vraiment arrêtée, puis se tourna vers Allen.

- Bon allons-y avant que tu ne tombes malade.

- Mais il pleut encore un peu.

- On vient de prendre une douche tout habillé, alors un peu plus un peu moins ça changera pas grand-chose, expliqua l'adulte en lui ébouriffant les cheveux faisant ainsi voler quelques gouttes d'eau.

L'enfant regarda le ciel puis suivit l'homme au cheveux rouges. Ils marchèrent en silence sentant à peine les gouttelettes qui tombaient encore, puis commençant à s'ennuyer Allen observa les autres personnes présentes. Certaines couraient sans doute par peur d'être mouillés, un autre là-bas se promenait tranquillement en […] tandis que […] entrait dans […] et […]. […]

Dans ce brouhaha à peine audible, cet amalgame de bruit indistinct, il n'y en eu qu'un seul qui retentit dans tout l'espace. Un unique bruit de pas sans résonance, fort comme si le sol se trouvait au niveau de son oreille. Il se retourna mais ne vit rien. Pourtant il n'hésita pas un instant.

[…]

Arrivé dans la ruelle déserte, il le vit immobile et dos à lui. Un long manteau noir recouvrait ses épaules, camouflant presque la longueur de ses cheveux retenus en queue de cheval. L'individu allait poursuivre sa route sans se retourner lorsque la main d'Allen se referma sur un pan de son vêtement. La tête de l'homme en noir se retourna lentement vers lui, dévoilant un regard […]. […]

-[…]

Sa voix était […].

Il s'agenouilla devant lui, posant une main chaude sur sa joue plus fraîche, essuyant une goutte d'eau ou une larme, Allen n'en savait rien, son esprit uniquement focalisé sur cette personne.

- […]

Il souleva l'enfant dans ses bras, […].

[…]

- Mais enfin, un gosse avec des cheveux blanc c'est quand même voyant !! Vociféra Cross.

- Monsieur calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, vous dérangez les autres.

- Un gamin disparaît et tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est la tranquillité du quartier ? Moi c'est le cadet de mes soucis !

Visiblement son absence avait bien remonté son oncle. Il n'échangerait pour rien au monde sa place avec celle des pauvres représentant de l'ordre ! Mais bon il fallait maintenant qu'il aille rassurer le frère de son père avant que la situation ne s'aggrave.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, son porteur le reposa au sol et le poussa doucement en direction du fauteur de troubles.

[…]

- Allen ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que Mana m'aurait fait subir s'il t'était arrivé quoique que ce soit ?

- Désolé…

- Ah !non ne t'excuses pas, j'aurais juste dû faire plus attention, déclara l'aîné en posant ses mains sur ses petites épaules et en baissant la tête, totalement vidé.

L'enfant regarda derrière lui avant d'observer évasivement l'une de ses propres mains, n'écoutant plus son oncle. Il ouvrit la bouche et ses lèvres bougèrent d'elle-même.

- […]

- Allen ?

- Ne t'en vas pas !!

Tout se brouille, il ne reste plus que « lui ».

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Je ne comprends rien_

_OoOoOoOoO_

Un mauvais rêve… Cela n'avait rien à voir avec cet être semblable à la nuit. C'était […]. Incapable de se rendormir et encore prisonnier de son angoisse Allen se leva et regarda dehors. […] Quelque chose bougea. Curieux l'enfant ouvrit la fenêtre. D'abord il ne vit rien mais bientôt une tâche rose se distingua dans le ciel. Un pétale. Il tomba lentement, un autre tentant de le rejoindre. Allen tendit la main.

Et glissa.

Le sol se rapprocha et en haut derrière lui il entendit son père hurler son prénom. Puis plus rien. Le noir. Et la sensation que quelqu'un se saisit de son corps. […]

Allen blottit son visage en larme contre le torse de son sauveur, mais celui-ci se détacha vite de lui. L'individu porta son index à ses lèvres demandant ainsi au garçon de ne rien dire et disparut. Quelques secondes plus tard Mana se précipita vers son fils et le serra dans ses bras, soulagé. […]

L'enfant ouvrit sa petite main dans laquelle reposait le pétale.

_OoOoOoOoO_

- Beuh, fit Allen en tirant la langue à son oncle.

- Grrr, rétorqua Cross le regard menaçant.

- Qu'ai-je donc fait pour que mon fils ressemble à mon imbécile de frère, soupira Mana.

- Je ne te permet pas, s'offusqua ledit imbécile.

- Cross soit gentil de ne pas influencer davantage Allen.

- Apprend lui plutôt les bonnes manières.

Allen tendit ses bras vers son père qui vint le prendre dans ses bras.

[…]

_OoOoOoOoO_

- Je veux pas…

L'enfant hoqueta, trouvant difficilement de l'air à faire de sangloter.

- Je ne veux pas comprendre, s'écria Allen. Pourquoi tu dis des choses aussi méchantes ?!

- Parce que c'est la vérité, déclara l'homme en noir.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue humide.

_OoOoOoOoO_

La nuit, le froid, la neige, une tombe.

- Je veux voir mon père.

- Tu ne le reverras plus, répondit une voix douce.

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Le bonheur, la peine, le réconfort…_

_Et la perte de tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux._

- Ne t'en vas pas !!

_Que tout cela s'arrête !_

_OoOoOoOoO_

- En ce moment il doit probablement…

Installé sur une chaise aux côtés de sa victime Kanda ne se lassait pas d'observer son visage. De temps en temps ses traits se déformaient, presque insensiblement au début, mais de plus en plus nettement à présent.

- Ce doit être déplaisant, murmura le vampire.

Les doigts du jeune homme se refermèrent brusquement sur les draps alors qu'il serra les dents. Yuu s'assit sur le lit et prit une main entre les siennes en sentant l'agitation s'accroître.

- Ne te réveille pas.

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de la gorge d'Allen. Il tourna la tête sur le côté. La main libre de Kanda se posa sur son front avant de glisser sur ses paupières closes.

- Dors Allen. C'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire pour le moment.

Une larme se faufila sur la joue du lycéen avant que son corps ne retombe entièrement dans l'inertie, ne le laissant qu'encore plus épuisé.

- Je dois y aller maintenant, murmura le brun.

Ses prunelles sombres dérivèrent dans le cou du plus jeune, observant avec attention les marques de ses crocs. Puis il fut temps pour lui de quitter cette maison et d'intercepter deux futures intrus appartenant à la même famille.

_OoOoOoOoO_

21h13. Ils allaient arriver plus tôt que prévu, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Plus que quelques minutes et le taxi les déposerait à bon port. De quoi ravir l'un des passagers.

- Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Allen.

- C'était quand la dernière fois, questionna son voisin en levant les yeux pour réfléchir.

- Allons Cross, tu ne te rappelles même plus de ma dernière visite ? Je risque de mal le prendre.

- Mais non voyons, je n'oserais pas l'oublier, c'est juste le décalage horaire qui embrouille mon esprit, se rattrapa-t-il.

La personne à ses côtés ria doucement.

- Ca fait à peu près deux ans.

- Je suppose que lui aussi sera content. Surtout qu'il ne s'y attend probablement pas.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- Non j'ai trop envie de voir la tête qu'il fera quand la nouvelle tombera !

- Pauvre Allen…

- Bah, ça lui fera une bonne surprise. Et puis il se sentira moins seul comme ça.

Un léger et court silence s'installa.

- Quel oncle intentionné.

Cross s'étrangla devant la remarque mais garda son calme. Cinq minutes plus tard le véhicule s'arrêta et le conducteur aida ses clients à transporter les bagages devant la porte de la demeure avant de repartir sur la route.

Cross appuya son doigt sur la sonnette pendant suffisamment de temps pour énerver toutes personnes l'entendant.

- Et si Allen dormait, s'indigna-t-on derrière lui.

- Ca le réveillera sûrement, répondit le roux.

- Ce que tu peux être enfantin.

Mais hélas pour l'homme, personne ne vint jamais lui ouvrir. Ainsi donc le morveux osait lui tenir tête ? Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

- Heureusement que je n'ai pas perdu mes clefs, remarqua-t-il.

Cross ouvrit donc la porte et fut surpris de trouver la maison plongée dans la pénombre. Aucune lumière artificielle, juste les lueurs de la nuit s'engouffrant par les fenêtres aux volets ouverts. Et bien que tout était propre et parfaitement rangé, l'adulte eu la désagréable impression que plus personne ne vivait ici. Il ne ressentait aucune présence humaine.

- Il est sorti, s'enquit l'autre personne.

L'homme aux longs cheveux rouges ne répondit pas et ce dirigea vers le fond de l'habitat où se trouvait la chambre d'un certain lycéen.

- Cross ?

Là, il ouvrit la porte sans s'annoncer.

- Alors gamin, on ne vient même pas ouvrir à- !?

Il ne termina jamais ça phrase, écarquillant les yeux.

Allongé dans son lit tel un défunt dans un cercueil, la peau blême du jeune homme éclairé d'une pâle lueur blanchâtre le rendait irréel. Son corps semblait inerte, sa respiration trop faible pour être perçu. Cross fit un pas mais s'arrêta en apercevant la cause de cet état.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Et pendant ce temps, bien que soutenu par la merveilleuse ambiance d'une rue désertique alliée à la douce lueur d'un lampadaire dans une fraîche nuit, Tyki dû essuyer un refus catégorique de la part d'un certain rouquin.

- Tu te souviens ?commença Lavi en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du brun. Un baiser et pas plus.

- Certes mais j'ai aussi dit que tout dépendait du baiser, rétorqua-t-il en tentant de reprendre le roux dans ses bras.

Geste que Lavi évita agilement.

- Tu oses prétendre que j'embrasse mal ?

Prit au piège ! S'il confirmait plus de rouquin pour le restant de ses jours et s'il démentait, pas de rouquin ce soir… Dans les deux cas il était perdant. Mais bon, mieux valait un soir que plus jamais.

- Jamais je ne prétendrais une chose pareille, ton baiser était divin.

- Alors l'affaire est réglé, déclara le lycéen. Bonne nuit !

- Tu me quittes déjà, s'étrangla Tyki en voyant son cadet s'éloigner.

- Bah quoi tu crois quand même pas que je vais rester dans le froid toute la nuit, si ?

Foutu poil de carotte, pensa Tyki. Mais hors de question de se séparer comme ça.

- Je peux te réchau-

- J'ai dit non.

Lavi laissa le brun le rejoindre et lui lança un regard sévère.

- Tu n'es qu'un vieux pervers.

- Vieux ? Achètes-toi des lunettes et observe moi mieux, se plaignit l'adulte. Je suis encore jeune.

- C'est cela, rétorqua Lavi clairement sceptique quant à cette affirmation.

Voyant où le jeune homme voulait en venir, Tyki lui envoya un sourire complice en se penchant vers lui.

- Je suis plus jeune que Kanda au moins.

- Sans déc' !?

- Je te jure. Il a déjà-

- Nan je veux pas en entendre plus, s'exclama le rouquin en se bouchant les oreilles.

- Tu le sauras bien en jour, se moqua l'aîné.

- On verra bien, réplique le lycéen. En attendant j'ai froid, j'ai faim et j'ai un devoir d'histoire demain. Alors je vais rentrer, manger et aller me coucher.

- Et accessoirement réviser ?

- Accessoirement, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Si tu ne révises pas, tu peux bien rester encore un peu avec moi, non ?

Lavi soupira.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, ce qui fait que je suis assez fatigué.

Ce qui était véridique puisqu'il s'était couché vers quatre heures du matin. Tout ça à cause de sa mauvaise manie de ne jamais lâcher un livre tant qu'il ne l'a pas fini.

- Et ce serait un véritable déshonneur de m'endormir pendant un devoir d'histoire, continua-t-il, sans compter que si j'ose ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux, Komui m'utilisera comme victime pour prouver l'efficacité d'une guillotine au prochain cours.

Tout en disant cela le jeune homme referma une main sur son cou, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien attaché.

- Ok arrête tes illusions macabres, je te raccompagne, conclut Tyki.

- Tiens ? Tu abandonnes déjà ?

- Tu veux que je continue ? Questionna-t-il les yeux pétillant d'une étrange lueur.

Pour toute réponse le roux le laissa en arrière.

_OoOoOoOoO_

« Le sang a coulé »

« Je ne le laisserais à personne »

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Bon ! Voilà un chapitre relativement pauvre en description et quelque peu chaotique, mais j'espère que la raison de tout cela reste évidente T.T

Un autre point qui n'est peut-être pas très clair : les deux intrus que Kanda veut intercepter son Komui et Lenalee. Sinon que dire, si ce n'est que l'histoire a bien du mal à ce dévoiler XD. En théorie cela ne devrait pas tarder mais vu que mes chapitres sont cours c'est pas évident.

Allez !je m'en vais trouver une solution à tout ça et vous dit à bientôt amis lecteurs ^^ !


	10. Chapitre 9

Auteur : Warai Kareha, qui maudit ses nuits blanches.

Titre : Kyuuketsuki

Disclaimer : DGM et ses personnages sont la propriété d'Hoshino sensei. Et heureusement pour eux sinon, deux certains exorcistes en seraient déjà aux épousailles et Chao Ji se serait accidentellement fait égorger XD.

Pairing : Kanda/Allen ; Tyki/Lavi ; et un autre dont les noms vous apparaîtront évident dans quelques secondes.

Note : Moins d'un mois ! A un jour près ! C'est pas mal nan ? Non ? C'est nul ? Ah… J'y arriverais un jour ! En attendant je vais aller déprimer à côté de mon chat… Bon stop, j'arrête mon délire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en vous remerciant toujours autant de continuer à me lire^^

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

_Flots de souvenirs sans concordances._

_La vie est terriblement courte._

_.  
_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_.  
_

Nuit noire où aucune luciole ne vient peupler un ciel voilé de monstrueux nuages. Était-ce le signe d'un mauvais présage ou cette terre désirait-elle refléter les méandres de son esprit ? Assis au plus haut point de la ville, Kanda examina le liquide pourpre s'échappant d'une profonde entaille au creux de sa main. Il observa ces gouttelettes tomber de sa paume les unes après les autres, inlassablement jusqu'à ce que le saignement s'arrête de lui-même.

- Ce n'est pas encore assez…

Il se releva, contemplant une dernière fois cette plaie scindant sa peau. Dans quelques semaines elle céderait place à une cicatrice irréversible. Car comme toutes blessures, il lui fallait de l'aide pour guérir. Une aide qu'une seule personne au monde pourrait lui apporter.

Le vampire lapa son propre sang mais le trouva étrangement fade. Il faudrait encore du temps pour que le sang d'Allen s'imprègne en lui…

- Je ne te céderais à personne.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Le contact d'une main agréablement fraîche sur son front. Une main douce apaisant son visage en feu. Si semblable à celle de son père lorsqu'il était malade autrefois. Allen tendit le bras vers cette ombre souriante. Par pitié que ceci ne soit pas un rêve.

- Pa…

- Tu es réveillé Allen ?

L'adolescent cligna des yeux. Cette voix n'était pas celle de Mana. Devant lui la silhouette se précisa et prit les traits d'une jeune femme au regard tendre.

- Mademoiselle Anita ? Mais…

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, parler devenant incroyablement difficile. Sa tête lui tournait affreusement, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Il tenta de se redresser mais une main sur son épaule l'en dissuada.

- Reste couché, tu n'es pas en état de bouger, déclara Anita.

- Je…

- J'ai cru entendre la voix du gamin, intervint une voix masculine.

L'homme aux longs cheveux rouges apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il n'alla pas plus loin, inspectant d'abord son neveu du regard. Entre les cheveux blancs et sa peau exsangue, le gamin ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un être vivant. Ce que tonton ne manqua pas de faire remarquer.

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu un ectoplasme ?

Épuisé comme il était, ledit ectoplasme ne réagit pas, à l'inverse d'Anita.

- Cross !prévint-elle. Si tu continues ça va mal se passer pour toi.

- Je ne dis rien de mal, c'est juste une constatation, se justifia-t-il.

Le regard courroucé de la jeune femme lui répondit. Ne jamais sous-estimer une femme en colère, qui plus est lorsque l'instinct maternel se réveille en elle.

- Pardon madame…

Allen posa son front dans la paume de sa main. Il était brûlant.

- Tu as mal, s'enquit Anita.

Il secoua lentement la tête dans un signe négatif, son visage toujours dissimulé dans sa main.

- Je vais te préparer à manger, dit-elle. Ton oncle va rester avec toi en attendant.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, lissa sa jupe, et se dirigea hors de la chambre.

- Que je ne te prenne pas à l'embêter, fit-elle à l'adresse de Cross.

- J'essaierai.

L'homme attendit qu'elle disparaisse dans le couloir pour fermer la porte. Il alla s'asseoir à la place précédemment occupée et resta silencieux. Il pouvait entendre la respiration difficile d'Allen.

- Quand êtes vous rentrés, demanda l'adolescent.

- Il y a deux jours, à quelques minutes près.

- Deux…?

Il étudia l'information, la retournant plusieurs fois dans sa tête. Il avait dormi deux jours ? Pourquoi ?

- Mais…

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi un si long sommeil, pourquoi cette fièvre et cette fatigue anormale, et pourquoi un tel trou noir à la place de ses pensées ? Il devait se calmer, sinon il croirait devenir fou. C'est alors qu'un léger picotement ce logea dans son cou. Il y porta ses doigts et sentit un pansement recouvrant cette infime douleur. La seule marque visible et persistante de « cette » nuit.

- Kanda, s'exclama-t-il.

Oui, Kanda. Cet être obscur rencontré dans un rêve. Un être de la nuit physiquement proche des humais, mais intérieurement si éloigné.

Il l'entendait encore. Le son du sang glissant dans la gorge du vampire.

- Alors c'était bien ça…

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son tuteur.

- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça n'est-ce pas, continua l'adulte en désignant le pansement.

Allen ne répondit pas, sondant ses propres souvenirs. Ils étaient encore flous, mais deviendraient sûrement plus clair dans quelque temps. Sûrement. Mais en attendant, au cœur de ses bribes plus ou moins distinctes, le regard de son oncle vis-à-vis de Kanda lui revint.

- Tu n'as jamais apprécié Kanda, n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-il.

- Comment pourrais-je l'apprécier, rumina le roux.

Comment peut-on tolérer une existence qui boit la vie d'un autre. Si telle était la raison, Allen pouvait la comprendre, mais ne l'approuvait pas. Pourtant ce devrait être à lui de se méfier et de rejeter le vampire…

- Je dois y aller, déclara-t-il.

- Pardon ?

L'adolescent se releva, sortant précipitamment de son lit. L'adulte se remit debout aussi rapidement et l'attrapa par les épaules lorsqu'il vacilla.

- Où crois-tu aller dans ton état ?!

- Je dois- savoir !

- Savoir quoi ?

La respiration saccadée, le lycéen se rendit pleinement compte de son état de santé. Son corps était incroyablement lourd et sans force. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous l'effet de la fièvre et ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Prit de vertige il se rattrapa instinctivement aux bras de son oncle.

- Kanda… mes souvenirs, il y forcé- ment une raison. Pourquoi a-t-il effacé son existence de ma mémoire ?

Cross le laissa parler, ne sachant que dire. Le corps qu'il retenait s'agita de tremblements. Confusion et fatigue ne faisait pas bon ménage et le gosse ne pourrait pas supporter ça bien longtemps.

- Pourquoi me la rendre maintenant ? Et ces rêves, pour-

- Allen calme-toi.

- Une raison- il y a forcément une raison à tout ça, je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en suis sûr, c'est-

- Ça suffit Allen !

Surpris par la voix puissante de son oncle, Allen se tut. Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'un perdu, l'autre réprimant difficilement sa colère.

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu à comprendre dans toute cette histoire.

En prononçant cette phrase, le roux obligea son neveu à se rasseoir, ce dernier n'offrant aucune résistance. Les mains de Cross quittèrent ses épaules et l'une d'elle vint rencontrer son front. La température ne daignait pas baisser, et ce soudain affolement n'allait pas l'arranger.

- Recouche-toi et n'y pense plus. C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire pour l'instant.

Le garçon obéit, recouvrant le bas de son corps avec sa couverture et appuyant son dos contre la tête de lit. Un véritable harassement s'empara de tout son être. Le silence s'en suivit, tout juste dérangé par son souffle irrégulier qu'il tentait de dissimuler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Au bout d'un moment, Cross se leva dans le but de ramener un médicament contre la fièvre.

- Kanda…

L'adulte se retourna vers son neveu, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Est-ce qu'il est venu ici pendant que je dormais, demanda faiblement le malade.

- Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis des années, répondit l'autre.

- Ah bon…

Deux coups retentirent contre la porte.

- J'entre, s'annonça Anita.

Muni d'un plateau sur lequel trônait une soupe chaude, un verre d'eau et une boite de médicament, la jeune femme pénétra dans la chambre. Elle déposa le tout sur la table de chevet et se redressa. Le lycéen avait la tête baissée, quelques mèches de cheveux masquant ses yeux. Mais elle la vit quand même, l'unique larme qui tomba sur la main pâle qui serrait les draps entre ses doigts. Instinctivement Anita se tourna vers Cross, le regard sévère.

- Je n'ai rien fait, se défendit le roux en levant les mains à hauteur de son visage.

- Je n'en crois rien, tu-

Allen ne les écouta pas plus, incapable de chasser toutes ses questions. Il essuya son œil gauche d'un revers de la main et machinalement, se tourna vers la fenêtre.

Mais il n'y avait personne dehors.

_OoOoOoOoO_

- Lavi !

L'interpellé sursauta avant de faire face à son professeur. Un rapide coup d'œil, sur ses camardes tournés vers lui et sur le regard inquiet que lui dédiait Lenalee, lui apprit qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées depuis trop longtemps.

- Ne dors pas les yeux ouverts pendant mon cours, décréta l'adulte.

- Désolé.

Attendant quelques secondes en silence, l'enseignant observa son cadet. Un manque d'énergie inhabituel entourait le jeune homme. Son œil vert qui en temps normal pétillait de malice, était aujourd'hui morne et souligné d'un léger cerne.

La sonnerie de midi retentit, ne lui laissant pas le temps de continuer sa leçon. Il retourna donc à son bureau et rangea la fiche qu'il tenait.

- Bon, je ne vous donne pas de travail pour demain puisque j'ai cru comprendre que monsieur Luberier vous préparez un gros devoir écrit.

Aussitôt la classe entière arrêta ses mouvements, tentant d'assimiler la nouvelle. Leurs visages reflétaient clairement leur abasourdissement alors que certains attendaient déjà la chute d'une mauvaise blague.

- Hum ? Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Oups, suis-je bête, déclara-t-il d'un air faussement confus.

- Professeur Lee, soupirèrent-ils en cœur.

Amusés ou encore désorientés, les adolescents sortirent de la classe en direction de la cafétéria ou d'un endroit tranquille pour déjeuner. Seule Lenalee resta sur place un instant, jetant un regard outré, à son frère, dans lequel on pouvait lire : ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'un adulte. La salle presque vide, Lavi finit de ranger son matériel et jeta son sac sur son épaule.

- Un instant Lavi.

L'apostrophé et sa meilleure amie échangèrent un regard.

- J'ai à te parler, continua le chinois. Tu peux y aller Lenalee.

Réticente, la jeune fille ne bougea pas.

- C'est bon Lenalee, tu peux y aller, rassura le rouquin.

- … Je t'attends sur le toit, finit-elle avant de partir.

La porte se referma et lorsque tout bruit cessa dans le couloir, Komui prit la parole.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Légèrement surpris, le roux demanda l'origine d'une telle question.

- S'il s'agissait juste de ton air morne, je penserais que tu manques de sommeil, commença l'adulte. Mais je crois qu'il faut bien plus que ça pour que tu obtiennes tout juste la moyenne à un devoir d'histoire.

- Ca peut arriver à tout le monde d'avoir des difficultés pendant un contrôle, non ?

- Pas quand on obtient constamment le maximum de point.

Lavi soupira et tenta un sourire sarcastique.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'être doué en une manière m'importunerait autant un jour.

- Je te repose ma question Lavi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

N'ayant dans son champ de vision que le profil droit de Lavi, l'enseignant ne put analyser le regard du lycéen, son œil droit étant dissimulé sous un bandeau noir qu'il n'ôtait jamais. Impossible de lire en lui de cette façon. Le jeune homme restait calme et immobile, attendant plusieurs secondes pour répondre.

Il se tourna complètement, ornant ses lèvres d'un sourire.

- Rien du tout, voyons.

Komui retint un mouvement de recul. Ce sourire ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Si pour le commun des mortels il était difficile à différencier d'un sourire sincère et sans nuage, le professeur ne se laissa pas berner. Une aura négative planait sur le cœur du jeune homme.

- Peux-tu me dire à qui se destine autant de rancœur ?

- Je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire.

- Lavi !

Le roux perdit toute trace de sourire. Berner la famille Lee était extrêmement compliqué. Mais aujourd'hui cela ne l'amusait pas du tout.

- Lenalee s'inquiète aussi bien pour Allen que pour toi, alors-

Il s'interrompit, l'œil unique de jeune homme s'assombrissant à l'entente d'un prénom. Komui comprit alors, s'en avoir besoin d'entendre la suite.

- Ça fait neuf jours qu'Allen est cloîtré chez lui sans qu'on ne puisse ni le voir, ni lui parler, commença Lavi. Il est malade, voilà la dérisoire explication qu'on nous donne !

Le redoublant avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa colère.

- Mais je ne suis pas dupe, continua-t-il. Allen n'est pas simplement malade. Je le sais déjà, alors pourquoi ne pas dire tout simplement la vérité ?

Il reprit sa respiration, portant une main à sa tempe. Impossible de passer à côté de son accablement.

- Lavi…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Prit d'un soubresaut, Lavi fit volte-face. Il inspira une nouvelle fois pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Komui s'assura que Lavi soit calmé avant d'inviter l'individu à entrer. Il s'agissait d'un élève de la même classe que le roux.

- Un problème Chao Ji, s'informa-t-il.

- Non, j'ai juste oublié mon livre d'histoire, répondit-il.

Lavi choisit ce moment pour se faire la belle et retrouver son sourire - tellement faux aux yeux de Komui.

- Je vous promet de faire mieux au prochain devoir, lança-t-il en franchissant la porte.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au professeur de le rattraper et fonça sur le toit. Arrivé devant la porte, il attendit un peu, et essaya de rendre son sourire plus crédible en imaginant la tête d'un Komui à l'autorité bafoué. Il ricana et tourna la poignée.

- Lenalee ! Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre !

_OoOoOoOoO_

L'air était frais. Bien trop frais à son goût. Allen commençait à regretter d'être parti aussi précipitamment de chez lui. D'un autre côté, il n'aurait pas pu déjouer la surveillance de son oncle s'il avait pris le temps de récupérer son manteau dans l'entrée. Vêtu de son uniforme, il était sorti par la fenêtre de la salle de bain, ni vu ni connu. Cross finirait par s'en apercevoir et le réprimanderait comme jamais une fois rentré, mais tant pis. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Alors il marcha dans les rues désertées à cause du froid. Il marcha sans s'arrêter, et sans savoir où ses pas le menaient. Cela dura plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente plus rien autour de lui. Jusqu'à ce que la neige tombe sans qu'il ne la voie. Jusqu'à ce que son esprit tombe dans les méandres de sa mémoire distordue.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Ses doigts couraient sur chaque touche du piano, retranscrivant une somptueuse et mélancolique mélodie. Le son cristallin de l'instrument se répandit dans l'espace, le transportant ailleurs, loin de cette salle de musique et comblant presque ce vide qu'il ressentait. Quelle était donc cette sensation au creux de ses entrailles ? Cette cavité insondable qui se creusait en lui depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait oublié l'instant exact ? La mélodie cessa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'on entende l'ultime résonance d'un ré. Les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur la grande vitre reflétant leur couleur invraisemblable. Dehors la nuit était tombée emportant tout dans son voile noir, mais ce n'est pas cela qui interpella le garçon. Derrière lui quelqu'un applaudit doucement.

- Tu joues toujours aussi bien, Allen.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas et se mit à fixer sa partition. Il sentait le regard de son ami dans son dos, mais ne trouvait pas la force de se tourner vers lui. Il se sentait juste fatigué.

- Allen ?

- Lavi, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose…

Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir, les mots franchissant ses lèvres d'eux-mêmes. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il se retourna cinq secondes plus tard, un sourire gêné collé au visage.

- C'est bizarre, non ?

- Tu as faim, demanda Lavi un doigt posé sur son menton.

- Hein ?

- Bah, tu dis qu'il te manque quelque chose, alors je suppose que ton ventre est vide.

Allen tomba des nues.

- Hein, répéta-t-il.

Son camarade choisit ce moment pour éclater de rire.

- Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?

- J'y peux rien, t'aurais du voir ta tête !

- Imbécile, s'exclama le plus jeune.

Sur quoi il attrapa son sac et sa partition, dans l'idée de quitter les lieux.

- Eh attends, le prend pas comme ça, fit Lavi en essayant une larme.

- Je le prends comme je veux.

- Tu te comportes comme un enfant là, tu t'en rends compte ?

- M'en fiche !

Allen claqua la porte laissant son meilleur ami en plan. Ce dernier la rouvrit rapidement pour se lancer à sa poursuite.

- Oh, allez Allen, c'était juste pour rire, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

La tête blanche s'était arrêtée un plein milieu du couloir, les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur. Le roux suivit son regard et découvrit le soudain intérêt de son cadet. Il neigeait. De magnifiques flocons blancs tombaient du ciel, se reflétant dans des iris étincelants.

- Il neige, murmura Allen.

- J'ai vu, confirma Lavi.

- C'est super, s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour sortir ?

- Quoi ? Mais- Attend !

Aussitôt il saisit le poignet de son aîné et l'entraîna à sa suite sans lui demander son accord.

- T'es vraiment un gamin !

_OoOoOoOoO_

C'était il y a un an… Lavi avait feint de ne rien comprendre.

Allen leva les yeux vers le ciel, un bourdonnement agaçant vrillant ses oreilles. Et soudain quelqu'un hurla son prénom.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Kareha : Mes pauvres chéris… Je parie tout ce que je possède que vous êtes totalement perdus ! J'ai raison non ?

Yuu : Normal, c'est de ta faute andouille !

Kareha : Et merde TT. Chapitre court ( encore !? ) mais à l'origine beaucoup plus long. Le truc c'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le finir alors je l'ai coupé en deux pour pouvoir poster quelque chose aujourd'hui.

Sur ce je vous dirais bien à la semaine prochaine, mais… faut-il encore trouver une connexion fiable XD. Pour me faire pardonner voici un petit aperçu de prochain chapitre ( ou plutôt de la fin de celui-ci ) Bisous à tous ! Tchu !

_OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO_

_.  
_

_« Tu savais n__'__est-ce pas ? »_

_oOo_

_« Je suis désolé »_

_oOo_

_« C'est pour ta petite amie ? »_

_oOo_

_« Elle l'a déjà comprit_

_Que je ne suis pas humain »_

_oOo_

…_à suivre…_


	11. Chapitre 10

Auteur : Warai Kareha, qui est à la bourre aussi bien dans ses fics que pour diverses raisons au moment où elle poste ce chapitre.

Titre : Kyuuketsuki

Disclaimer : DGM et ses personnages sont la propriété d'Hoshino sensei. Et heureusement pour eux sinon, deux certains exorcistes en seraient déjà aux épousailles et Chao Ji se serait accidentellement fait égorger XD.

Pairing : Kanda/Allen ; Tyki/Lavi ; Cross/Anita

Note : Oups ! Entre le nouveau Kingdom Hearts, le manque d'internet et les petits problèmes de la vie réel, je n'ai pas pu poster avant. Remarque c'est pas si mal, puisque je peux vous offrir un chapitre avec un beau vampire le jour d'halloween XD.

Absolument pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews mais sachez que je vous aimes quand même ! Merci à Sednareinedeseaux, ByakuNeko-Chan et Mayuko-chan !!

Bisous et ZOYEUX HALLOWEEN !!

.

.

Lenalee rangea son cahier et referma son sac. Elle jeta un œil vers Lavi, assis sur son bureau en l'attendant et lui adressa un sourire. Ils quittèrent la salle et une fois suffisamment éloigné, le roux déballa ce qu'il rêvait d'hurler depuis un bon quart d'heure.

- Ce vieux bouc de Luberier, maugréa-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous recolle un contrôle surprise demain, alors qu'il nous avait déjà demandé une disserte !

- C'est clair, intervint un de ses camarades. Le vieux schnoque est vraiment gonflé !

Le garçon regarda derrière lui par pur réflexe, au cas où le professeur serait tout proche - ce qui fort heureusement pour eux n'était pas le cas. Il déplaça une mèche de cheveux noir, cette dernière lui obstruant la vue, dévoilant des iris rendus dorés grâce à des lentilles de contact.

- Ah !je rêve du jour où je pourrais enfin lui dire ses quatre vérités en face !

- M'en parle pas, rumina Lavi.

- Vous dites tout cela uniquement parce qu'il vient de vous réprimander, remarqua Lenalee.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard ahuri avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

- Justement, s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

- On a rien fait pour mériter ça, ajouta le brun.

Ce qui était véridique aux yeux des témoins oculaires. Lavi s'était contenté de rêvasser en regardant par delà la vitre, ayant précédemment terminé son travail et ne gardant sur la table que son agenda, ce que Luberier n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Après avoir incendié le roux sur le fait qu'il n'était qu'un petit fainéant et l'avoir menacé de tripler son travail s'il ne trouvait pas d'occupation par ses propres moyens, l'enseignant s'en était pris au brun, ce dernier ayant eu le malheur de se balancer quelques secondes sur sa chaise, le temps de trouver la solution d'une équation mathématique.

- C'est plus qu'injuste, ce type est on ne peut plus détestable.

Elle n'en dit rien, mais la chinoise le confirma mentalement. Rare dans ce lycée étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas encore connu les foudres du professeur. Elle-même en avait fait les frais quelques semaines après sa rentrée en seconde. Il lui avait ouvertement crié dessus en soutenant qu'elle n'avait pu entrer au lycée que grâce à la pression de son frère sur le proviseur. Si les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient déjà que très peu, leurs relations s'étaient incroyablement dégradées par la suite. Tout cela à cause d'un retard et d'une mauvaise note. Lenalee en fut malade pendant pas mal de temps… Allen aussi avait subi bon nombre de remontrances sur la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux avant que l'adulte n'accepte d'entendre qu'il s'agissait de leurs couleurs naturelles. Mais les altercations ne s'arrêtaient guère et continuaient de s'ajouter sur une liste bien remplie. Comme s'ils l'avaient entendue penser, ses camarades évoquèrent leurs propres souvenirs.

- Quand je pense qu'il a osé faire une remarque au sujet de mon œil, bougonna Lavi.

- Pareil pour Jasdero et moi ! Il ne supporte pas nos yeux.

La brune et le roux s'arrêtèrent de marcher, pour assimiler l'information et au final tenter - sans succès - de réprimer une explosion de rire.

- C'est normal David, tu portes des lentilles dorées !

Le prénommé David rougit soudainement de gène, mais refusa d'admettre son tort.

- Mais- C'est pas interdit par le règlement que je sache !

La jeune fille ne s'arrêtait plus de rire, essuyant une larme, tandis que Lavi se tenait le ventre. Le brun gonfla ses joues avant de prendre une forte inspiration et de s'écrier :

- Dans tout les cas je déteste ce vieux-

- Dis donc les jeunes ! Le coupa une voix masculine.

Mettant ainsi fin au fou rire et faisant bondir David de frayeur par la même occasion, un homme blond s'avança vers eux, son regard se voulant sévère.

- Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de rester polis dans l'enceinte du lycée, avertit-il. Après tout, les murs ont des oreilles.

- Merci du conseil monsieur Reever, répondit Lavi.

Le blond tiqua, son sourcil droit s'agitant.

- Professeur Wenhamm, le reprit-il.

- On fera plus attention la prochaine fois, compléta David.

- Oui, conclut Lenalee. Bonne soirée Reever.

- Professeur Wenhamm !! S'égosilla l'adulte alors qu'ils disparaissaient tous dans un escalier.

Il resta sur place, marmonnant on ne sait quoi, puis soupira en se frottant le crâne. Voilà ce qu'il en coûtait d'être un vieil ami de Komui. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans l'escalier, entendant toujours les pas de ses élèves, et poursuivit sa route, un doux sourire aux lèvres. De son côté le trio décida de changer de sujet et referma pour l'heure le dossier Luberier.

- Comment va Jas ?

- Toujours cloué au lit en tentant de garder ses poumons à l'intérieur de son corps.

Lenalee grimaça. David avait une façon fort charmante de présenter les choses.

- Et Allen, demanda-t-il. Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il est absent, ça commence à faire long, non ?

Lavi détourna la tête l'espace de quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Cloué au lit lui aussi, avec interdiction formelle de sortir.

- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a au juste ?

- La grippe, d'après son oncle, expliqua Lenalee.

David se raidit tout à coup sous les regards étonnés des deux autres. Il ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce que le rouquin endosse un sourire machiavélique.

- Tiens ? Tu as encore peur de-

- Des clous ! J'ai peur de personne, rétorqua le brun.

Il avança d'un pas pressé, atteignant rapidement la dernière marche et posant pied au rez-de-chaussée. Tentative de fuite infructueuse, puisque Lavi le rattrapa en moins de deux. Derrière eux, la chinoise se souvint d'une rencontre parents/professeurs ayant eu lieu cinq ans plus tôt. Dans un couloir, les jumeaux Jasdero et David étaient tombés nez à nez avec Cross Marian. S'en était suivi une atmosphère pesante, les gamins étant pétrifiés et l'adulte souriant mauvaisement. Au milieu, un jeune Allen ne sachant que faire pour que la tension retombe. Au début Lenalee pensait que Jas et son frère détestaient Allen, mais finit par se rendre compte du contraire. Pendant leurs quatre années au collège, les jumeaux s'étaient amusés à tyranniser tous les idiots qui s'en prenaient à une certaine tête blanche.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais expliqué pourquoi le nom Cross était tabou, rappela-t-elle soudain.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, souligna le principal concerné.

- Il s'est fait botter l'arrière train par tonton Cross, déclara Lavi.

- Tais-toi idiot !

L'adolescent se lança à la poursuite d'un rouquin toujours aussi habile dans ses esquives et une fois son cadet totalement épuisé et calmé, il s'autorisa un ricanement. Leur amie, elle, prit soin de quémander plus d'information sur la précédente révélation.

- Comment dire, reprit l'aîné en ignorant les protestations, tu sais déjà que quand il était petit Allen était la risée de tout les gosses, non ? Un jour Cross a plus ou moins péter un plomb et à décider pour la énième fois de faire un scandale devant l'école.

David eut l'étrange réflexe de se frotter le crâne, comme pour effacer un souvenir douloureux.

- Ce jour là, continua le redoublant, un groupe de petit morveux a bousculé Allen et l'a laissé sur place. Jas et David l'ont trouvé et on voulut l'aider à se relever, mais… Cross les a surpris et a mal interprété la situation.

- C'est une profonde injustice, se plaignit David. Heureusement qu'Allen n'est pas comme ce dingue.

Un nouveau son moqueur parvint à son oreille et il jeta un regard noir à Lavi, qui lui offrit son sourire le plus innocent.

Le trio arriva dans un couloir rempli de casiers où le brun fit une pause devant l'un d'eux - celui de son frère - pour récupérer un livre. Les deux autres attendirent sagement qu'il ait fini pour se remettre en marche vers la sortie. Ils ne croisèrent que peu de monde, les étudiants étant probablement trop pressés de rentrer pour flâner dans l'établissement. Seuls les terminales étaient encore assis à leurs bureaux, ne terminant leurs cours qu'une heure après les autres niveaux le jeudi. Sur le faible trajet qui les séparait des portes, David raconta une blague entendue la veille. À l'inverse de Lavi qui se laissa aller à la perplexité, la chinoise ria de bon cœur, se promettant de la raconter à son frère plus tard. Ils franchirent enfin le seuil du bâtiment. Dehors la neige cessa doucement de tomber. Sans doute n'était-ce que pour quelques heures et bientôt continuerait-elle de recouvrir les toits de la ville. Un jolie paysage blanc qu'une bonne quarantaine de jeunes - la majorité en seconde - piétinèrent en s'éparpillant par delà le portail. Lenalee crut y voir un petit groupe de personne immobiles.

- Je déteste l'hiver, déclara le brun en se frottant les mains.

- J'aime bien, moi, indiqua la seule fille présente.

- Tiens ?

Tout deux se tournèrent vers Lavi lorsqu'ils l'entendirent s'étonner, et rapidement, suivirent son regard. Un garçon de leur classe accourait dans leur direction et sembla soulagé de les voir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, questionna le redoublant lorsque son camarade arriva à sa hauteur.

L'adolescent reprit son souffle. Il paraissait vraiment paniqué.

- J'allais chercher un professeur, balbutia-t-il. On ne savait pas si vous étiez encore là, alors-

- Calme-toi, fit le roux d'un ton apaisant. Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un professeur ?

- C'est Allen.

Allen. Ce simple nom, chassa toute quiétude en Lavi. Son visage se décomposa, sous le regard confus sa meilleure amie.

- Comment ça Allen, reprit David.

- Il est là-bas, continua précipitamment le garçon en montrant du doigt le groupe que Lenalee avait précédemment remarqué. Il ne réagit pas à ce qu'on lui dit et- et puis-

L'aîné n'attendit pas davantage et se rua vers le lieu indiqué, David lui emboîtant le pas sans réfléchir.

- Va chercher mon frère, s'il te plait, requit la jeune fille.

- Le professeur Lee ? D- d'accord !

Il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment sans plus attendre, sa camarade se lançant à la poursuite des deux autres.

- Poussez-vous, s'écria Lavi à l'adresse d'un groupe lui bloquant le passage.

Il s'attira nombres de regards noirs en les bousculant, mais les ignora complètement. Devant lui cinq personnes, qu'il reconnut sans peine pour être dans la même classe qu'eux, entouraient un jeune homme aux yeux levés vers le ciel. Ils avaient beau lui parler, le garçon ne leur prêtait guère attention. Les autres lycéens passaient à côtés d'eux en les scrutant bizarrement, puis poursuivaient leurs chemins comme si de rien n'était.

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Allen leva les yeux vers le ciel, un bourdonnement agaçant vrillant ses oreilles. Et soudain quelqu__'__un hurla son prénom._

_OoOoOoOoO_

- Allen !

L'apostrophé resta immobile. Dos à Lavi, ses lèvres formulèrent le nom de son ami, sans qu'aucun son ne vienne les franchir.

- Lavi ! Dieu merci tu es là, déclara un garçon blond.

Lentement, Allen se retourna, gardant obstinément la tête baissée, ses cheveux mouillés dissimulant ses prunelles claires. Il entendit une deuxième personne s'arrêter devant lui et sentit une main effleurer sa joue.

- Tu es complètement gelé…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici dans cette tenue, vociféra David. Tu veux te retrouver à l'hôpital ?

Le roux retira immédiatement son manteau et le posa sur les épaules du plus jeune, tandis que la brune les rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Allen, demanda-t-il d'un ton plus ferme qu'il le souhaitait.

Saisissant les bords du col du vêtement chaud, l'aîné voulut en refermer les boutons mais se figea soudain. Son geste avait obligé son œil unique à se poser sur une chose qu'il aurait préférée ne jamais voir. A sa droite, le brun rassura les cinq adolescents encore présents, leur garantissant qu'ils prenaient les choses en mains et réussit, au prix de plusieurs arguments, à les convaincre de rentrer chez eux. Personne ne remarqua les mains tremblantes du borgne s'éloigner d'Allen. Personne sauf la chinoise.

- Lavi ? S'enquit-elle.

Il ne pouvait pas y faire abstraction. Peu importe combien il aurait voulu faire disparaître cette image, son esprit demeurait focalisé et sa pupille braquée sur l'affreuse vérité, la seule et unique raison de l'absence prolongé de son meilleur ami. Au fond il s'en était douté et l'avait même devinée. Mais voir aujourd'hui, en cet instant face à lui, Allen a moitié conscient, une partie de son cou masqué sous un pansement, lui rappela la cruelle vérité.

Et la tristesse revint.

- Tu savais n'est-ce pas ?

A peine audible, le ton sans émotions distinctes, la voix de Walker se fit entendre. Lavi détourna brusquement le regard, ses yeux écarquillés tombant dans l'effroi alors qu'une goutte de sueur se forma au niveau de sa tempe. Incapable de faire ou dire quoique ce soit, il ne bougea plus, son corps paralysé par la culpabilité.

Lenalee plaça une main sur son propre cœur ne pouvant détacher ses iris mauves de ses deux amis. Une pression énorme se dégageait du plus grand, tellement intense que l'asiatique sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. A l'inverse Allen était totalement vide. Si vide, tel un enfant à peine conscient du monde qui l'entoure, qu'elle sentit les larmes pointer. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence, ni celle de David.

- De quoi tu parles Allen, commença ce dernier n'appréciant pas l'ambiance.

Personne ne lui répondit. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'apprêta à crier quand la main de la chinoise se referma sur son avant-bras. Surpris, il fit volte face, et vit l'adolescente secouer lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

Le silence dura, sans que personne n'y mette un terme.

- Pourquoi suis-je venu ici, finit par murmurer Allen pour lui-même.

Ses mains pâles se posèrent sur le manteau de Lavi comme pour le retirer.

- Je…

- Allen, chuchota Lenalee la voix brisée par des larmes réprimées.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette envie de pleurer l'envahissait aussi rapidement, devenant de plus en plus forte. C'était comme si elle était sur le point de perdre quelque chose d'important… Comme si Allen allait disparaître dans le néant de son esprit, sous ses yeux. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être possible, non ?

- Je dois…, continua le garçon hésitant.

- Kh !

Lavi serra soudainement les dents et les poings, puis sans crier gare, saisit son cadet pour l'entourer de ses bras, faisant tomber le vêtement de ses épaules. Son vis-à-vis n'eut pas la moindre réaction à l'inverse de David qui sursauta devant la brusquerie de ce geste.

- Je suis désolé !

Criant presque, Lavi tenta d'exprimer toute sa sincérité par ses paroles. Bien que cela n'apaisa en rien le poids sur son cœur.

- Vraiment désolé, crois moi !

Exclus de cette scène, les deux bruns retinrent leurs souffles. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre. Walker ne réagissant toujours pas, le rouquin resserra sa prise et rabattit ses paupières, appréhendant tout mouvement de rejet.

- Pardon, Allen…

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

Interdit, Lavi se figea de nouveau ayant le plus grand mal à assimiler la question. Allen continua, l'intonation douce et sans force.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je t'en voulais pour quoi que ce soit.

Le lycéen à l'œil émeraude se recula, gardant les mains sur les épaules de son interlocuteur.

- Mais je-

- Tu n'y es pour rien…

Le borgne ne répondit pas. Une nouvelle quiétude s'installa entre eux, pendant laquelle il se souvint d'Allen, huit ans plus tôt. Ce serait tellement bien, si ce garçon pouvait retrouver son sourire d'antan… Mais peut-être cette innocence était perdue à jamais.

Il soupira.

- J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que toi, rétorqua-t-il.

- Pardon…

- Que-

Le redoublant tomba des nues. Si en temps normal il aurait hurlé sur son ami pour lui expliquer de A à Z pourquoi il n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser, là il se contenta de soupirer une deuxième fois. Par la suite, il se pencha et ramassa son manteau pour le lui tendre.

- Mets ça et je te pardonnerais peut-être, déclara-t-il boudeur.

Il ne le vit pas, mais Allen esquissa un mince sourire. Le jeune homme prit le vêtement et l'enfila calmement. Jusqu'à présent il avait fait fi du froid et s'étonna de sentir son corps aussi glacé. S'il ne tombait pas malade après ça, cela relèverait du miracle.

Lenalee resta silencieuse.

- Bon sang, que fiche Komui, ronchonna David.

Il détestait ce genre de situation mais faisait de son mieux pour ne pas interférer. Et pourtant, combien aurait-il donné pour passer ses nerfs sur ses deux camarades afin d'obtenir réponses et explications à tout ce cirque.

Le sortant de sa rêverie, Allen leur tourna précipitamment le dos, prêt à mettre les voiles. Ses réflexes reprenant le dessus, le roux l'empoigna, peu décider à le laisser partir dans cet état.

- Je dois y aller-

D'abord ahuri par ce brusque revirement, le brun dont la patience était usée, ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

- Tu plaisantes, s'emporta-t-il. Tu vas nous suivre à l'intérieur, à coup de pied dans le popotin s'il le faut !

Lavi considéra les iris dorés d'un air dubitatif.

- Non…

- Quoi ?

- Non, répéta Allen. Je- j'ai encore besoin de temps pour…

Il se renferma subitement, regagnant son état second au grand dam de Lenalee qui reprit peur. Elle n'avait pas une seule fois vu les yeux d'Allen depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint, mais les devinait soulignés de cernes et voilés de frayeur en cet instant.

- Je n'aurais même pas dû venir ici. Il faut que…

Le roux regarda par delà le portail en direction de l'établissement et vit la silhouette de Komui se dessiner à travers la porte vitrée. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour prendre sa décision.

- D'accord ! Fit-il en attrapant le poignet d'Allen.

- Lavi ! Rugit David.

Trop tard. L'aîné entraîna le gosse loin d'eux sans se retourner. Le brun fulmina sur place, grinçant des dents et ruminant mille et une insultes. Puis, prit d'un excès de rage, se mit à courir à leurs trousses.

- Croyez pas pouvoir vous débarrasser de moi comme ça !

Une main se tendit vers eux, impuissante.

- Lenalee ! Appela une voix familière.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas, éreinter par ces flots d'émotions violents et contradictoires.

- Où sont Allen et Lavi ? Demanda quelqu'un d'autre.

Lenalee se retourna vers Reever et Komui, l'incompréhension encore présente dans le regard alors qu'elle sentait les larmes aux bords de ses yeux.

- Grand frère…

Vu la réaction d'Allen, son frère devait forcément savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le questionner, mais ne dit rien, sa voix se résorbant au fond de sa gorge. Elle scruta un point derrière le professeur d'histoire. Suivant le regard pétrifié de sa sœur Komui se retourna.

_OoOoOoOoO_

- Je suis rentrée, s'exclama-t-on joyeusement.

Mais seul l'écho répondit. La maison était vraisemblablement déserte. Anita posa ses courses sur la table de la cuisine. Sur cette même table elle trouva un bout de papier où quelques mots étaient griffonnés.

« Je suis parti chercher Allen. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Cross. »

_OoOoOoOoO_

- Kanda-kun…

La silhouette noire se détachait de la blancheur hivernale dans un contraste irréaliste. Aussi calme et froid que les couches de neige l'encerclant, ses iris noirs se plongèrent dans deux améthystes ensorcelés, paralysés. Il s'était approché d'elle sans un bruit, sans trahir une seule fois sa présence, confortant la jeune fille dans son angoisse. Puis l'individu tourna lentement son regard vers quelqu'un d'autre, fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

- Kun ?

Komui déglutit. Il n'avait pas revu Kanda d'aussi près depuis des lustres et mit un certain temps avant de s'adapter à cette présence. Une poignée de secondes eut raison de l'anxiété. Il esquissa un doux sourire, dans l'ombre duquel un mince nuage persistait.

- C'est un suffixe honorifique que l'on utilise au japon. Je pensais que tu le savais.

A en juger par le regard, pourtant impassible, de Kanda, il n'avait pas connaissance de cette pratique.

- Nous ne sommes pas au japon, ajouta-t-il.

- Oui mais comme tu es né là-bas je pensais… Laisse tomber, conclut l'adulte. Ça faisait bien longtemps.

- On a tendance à beaucoup me le dire ces temps-ci.

- Oui, j'imagine que pour toi tout cela ne signifie rien. Comme à cette époque…

- Je ne suis pas là pour évoquer de quelconques souvenirs.

Le professeur se crispa légèrement. Il n'était pas aussi détendu qu'il le croyait. Le ton catégorique de Kanda lui en fit prendre conscience.

- Je sais.

- Où est-il ?

Le chinois serra le poing.

Lenalee n'en revint pas. Qui était le japonais pour ainsi perturber son frère et l'obliger à baisser la tête.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour ce genre de question, tenta Komui.

- Tu as juste un lieu à m'indiquer, l'endroit où nous nous trouvons n'a rien de gênant. Ni les personnes qui sont autour.

Subitement, l'adulte fuit le regard froid du brun, comprenant bien trop tard que ce geste venait de le trahir.

- Serais-tu effrayé, lança railleusement Yuu. Tu sais pourtant bien que je n'ai aucun intérêt à te blesser.

Il était temps de répondre. Komui ouvrit la bouche mais fut pris de vitesse.

- Non… Ce n'est pas pour toi que tu as peur, articula lentement Kanda.

Les iris obscurs pivotèrent doucement sur la personne de Lenalee.

- C'est pour ta charmante petite sœur.

- Kanda !

- Mais il n'y a pas de raison, continua le ténébreux. Regarde.

Franchissant la faible distance qui le séparait de la jeune fille, il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

- Elle le sait déjà. Elle vient même de le comprendre avec certitude.

Le vampire se pencha vers l'oreille de l'adolescente pour lui murmurer ces quelques mots.

- Que je ne suis pas humain.

Lenalee écarquilla les yeux, les larmes se libérant et roulant sur ses joues froides.

_OoOoOoOoO_

- Bon sang, David à la rage !

Essoufflé et affalé sur l'un des siéges du bus, qu'ils venaient de prendre in extremis pour fuir le brun, Lavi profita de l'agréable température ambiante, maudissant d'avance chaque ouverture de porte. Son manteau lui manquait cruellement mais dans ses vêtements rendus humides à cause de la neige, Allen était plus à plaindre que lui. Il fit donc sans. De son côté le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à reprendre un souffle correct.

- Allen, si tu t'évanouis, je file me suicider, lança rouquin.

- Idiot…

- Redresse-toi, tu auras déjà moins de mal à respirer.

Allen s'exécuta. Il est vrai que se pencher en avant pour reprendre son souffle lorsque l'on est assis, n'est pas une très bonne idée. Il appuya sa tête contre l'une des grandes vitres du véhicule et ferma les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas encore censé faire d'effort important, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Lavi le regarda, comprenant sans peine le pourquoi du comment.

- Je n'étais pas non plus censé quitter mon lit, avoua le malade.

- Je m'en doute. Cross ne t'aurait jamais laissé sortir dans ton état.

Exactement, pensa Allen. D'ailleurs son oncle s'était déjà sûrement aperçu de son absence et devait à l'heure actuelle retourner la ville dans tout les sens. Son regard s'assombrit : il allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin qui n'en fait qu'à ça tête.

Ledit gamin inspira profondément. Les battements de son cœur se calmaient sensiblement.

- Je ne pouvais plus rester enfermé sans le moindre contact extérieur. Ça me rendait dingue.

Machinalement il porta deux doigts à son cou pour vérifier son pouls. L'index et le majeur rencontrèrent le pansement, qu'il arracha après une brève hésitation. La blessure, infime, ne daignait pas guérir et la sensation creuse sous ses doigts ne disparaissait pas.

- Je suppose qu'inconsciemment, j'ai fait ça dans l'espoir qu'il vienne à moi.

Le bus stoppa devant un arrêt. Un couple descendit et une gamine entra, pesta contre la température.

- Mais c'est vrai qu'autrefois, je ne le voyais que dans le noir, murmura Allen pour lui-même.

Silence. Percevant une attention persistante sur sa droite, Lavi tourna la tête. Une vieille dame semblait voué une curiosité malsaine envers la chevelure d'Allen. Comprenant qu'elle était découverte, elle détourna vivement le regard, cherchant un autre centre d'intérêt.

- Ça ne m'a pas réussit de sortir, reprit-il avec un sourire - forcé. Je ne sais même pas quand et comment je me suis retrouvé devant le lycée.

- Tu as toujours été tête en l'air, nota l'aîné.

Allen fit la moue, faisant par la même occasion rire Lavi. Le portable de celui-ci sonna alors. Il s'agissait d'un message envoyé par David.

- Je me vengerais, lut-il sur l'écran.

…Charmant. Et compréhensible. Fuir un ami après une scène aussi étrange n'était pas la meilleure façon de s'attirer ses bonnes faveurs. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas impliquer David. Vous parlez d'un dilemme…

Lavi soupira et pensa à la personne laissée sur place.

- Lenalee doit être morte d'inquiétude…

Il tapota sur les touches de son clavier.

- Lavi…

- Hn ?

- Est-ce que Lenalee était avec nous ?

L'aîné releva la tête, restant coi.

- Je ne l'ai même pas vu…

Dérivant de nouveau par delà la plaque transparente, Allen reconnut la rue dans laquelle ils passaient. S'ils continuaient sur une vingtaines de mètres et tournaient à gauche puis sur la première à droite, ils arriveraient à…

- Descendons, dit-il en se levant promptement.

Finissant tout juste son message, Lavi l'observa, une lueur interrogatrice dans son oeil.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Un fleuriste en face du cimetière… Bon pour les affaires lors de la toussaint, mais sûrement pas pour d'autres circonstances. On voyait mal un jeune fiancé venir jusqu'ici pour acheter des fleurs à sa dulcinée. L'endroit était plutôt désert et… assez morbide. Lavi ne sut pas tout de suite s'il devait s'inquiéter ou non, de trouver porte ouverte à cette heure avancée- soit dix-neuf heures passée. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la tête du vendeur.

- Bonsoir, lança une somptueuse voix féminine.

Ce ne fut pas une vieille sorcière aigrit mais une magnifique jeune femme à la chevelure d'or qui les accueillit. Ouf, pensa Lavi. La jolie créature s'avança vers eux, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Le rouquin eut tout à coup une petite pensée pour Tyki, qui se serait sûrement empressé de l'embarquer ailleurs pour ne pas prendre de risque.

- C'est si rare de voir des lycéens acheter des fleurs. Je parie que c'est pour ta petite amie, déclara-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment, c'est pour mon père, répondit Allen.

- C'est nettement moins romantique, mais ça reste une charmante attention.

En quel honneur lui offres-tu ?

Hasardant un coup d'œil sur quelques bouquets, le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été sur sa tombe, répondit-il simplement ne se rendant pas compte de l'impacte de ses mots.

Lavi resta mué, et la gérante encaissa douloureusement la baffe qu'on venait de lui coller.

-Désolée.

.

.

C'est dingue comme j'imagine pas Cross laisser un petit mot à quelqu'un, mais bon XD. Nous devrions entrer dans une nouvelle phase dans le chapitre suivant. Enfin au plus tard dans le chapitre 12, parce que ça rame un peu…

Allez, je rentre vite chez moi ! Bisous tout le monde !!


	12. Chapitre 11

Auteur : Warai Kareha, la fille qui croyait que le jour de Noël était le 26 décembre…

Titre : Kyuuketsuki

Disclaimer : DGM et ses personnages sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino.

Pairing : Kanda/Allen ; Tyki/Lavi ; Cross/Anita

Note : Comme dit un peu plus haut, j'ai un jour de retard pour vous le souhaiter mais je m'exécute quand même : Joyeux noël tout le monde^^ ! Merci encore à toutes et à tous de lire cette fic qui rame encore XD. Enfin on fait ce qu'on peut… Allez, je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

P.S. : Horreur ! Les premières lignes du chapitre précédent se sont perdues dans la nature ! Envolées ! Je viens de m'en apercevoir et impossible de remettre la main sur ce petit paragraphe désormais TT. J'en ai rajouté un mais ça m'embête quand même de ne plus avoir l'original… Zut.

Meilin07 : un petit coucou à toi et merci beaucoup pour tes messages ^^ !

.

.

- Il est à croquer ton petit camarade. On dirait vraiment un petit ange.

Lavi tiqua. Cela faisait au moins dix minutes qu'ils étaient entrés dans la boutique. A peine remise des conséquences de son manque de tact, la vendeuse s'était postée aux côtés du roux et n'avait plus lâché Allen des yeux. Celui-ci scrutait toujours les étalages, bien qu'il se soit immobilisé depuis quelques minutes. Et pendant tout ce temps, la blonde n'avait eu de cesse de poser toutes sortes de questions à propos de l'albinos, tout en l'affublant de surnom divers et variés. De « petit chou » à « petit ange », Lavi en eut bientôt ras-le-bol et jeta un regard suspicieux à sa voisine.

- Dites moi, vous n'êtes pas en train de lorgner sur lui, si ?

Ça, il ne laisserait pas faire plus longtemps ! Ses instincts surprotecteurs envers Allen aurait vite fait de reprendre le dessus sur son sens de la plaisanterie et ne manqueraient pas d'envoyer la belle sur les roses.

Un sourire mutin lui répondit.

- Serais-tu jaloux, mon mignon ?

- Quoi, s'étrangla le lycéen devant le clin d'œil complice qu'elle lui dédia.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent malgré lui, faisant ricaner son interlocutrice. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance et établit une ligne de défense.

- Ma moitié ne me le pardonnerait pas, clarifia-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, avisa la jeune femme.

Le roux sentit un frisson le parcourir. La propriétaire était aussi louche que son établissement, sa beauté ne cherchant qu'à dissimuler ses sombres desseins. Ou quelque chose du genre, pensa-t-il. Quoiqu'il en soit ses soupçons s'accentuèrent avec la suite de la conversation. La vendeuse observa une horloge accrochée au mur du fond, non loin de la caisse.

- C'est l'heure de la fermeture, jubila-t-elle.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se dirigea vers la porte vitrée du magasin et tourna l'affichette de sorte à ce que les passants lisent « fermé ». A l'inverse, Lavi put lire « ouvert ». Il en resta bouche bée, ne pouvant pas croire que ses doutes se confirment aussi facilement. A deux mètres de lui, la propriétaire ne put se contenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire, se moquant ouvertement de son vis-à-vis.

- Allons du calme mon joli, je te fais juste marcher.

- J'ai un doute.

- Rassures-toi, continua-t-elle, je préfère les hommes mûrs et ténébreux.

Elle marqua soudain un temps d'arrêt, semblant réfléchir à ses propres paroles. Lavi se détendit. Au final la fleuriste n'avait pas l'air si méchante que ça et il finit par mettre ses idées sordides sur le compte de la fatigue et de l'inquiétude que lui inspirait son meilleur ami.

- Quoique mon homme à moi est du genre pleurnichard et maladroit, soupira-t-elle. Je peux t'aider trésor ?

Il était temps de s'occuper d'Allen. Celui-ci n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce, semblant perdu dans ses pensées, aveugle à tout ce qui l'entouraient. La voix de la vendeuse le ramena au moment présent. Il se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un sourire maladroit.

- Excusez-moi, je ne vous écoutais pas. Vous disiez ?

L'adulte se plaça à deux pas de lui, se pencha légèrement et observa attentivement son visage. Gêné, Allen ne sut pas comment réagir, son sourire se crispant davantage. Derrière, Lavi fit une moue réprobatrice.

- Tout va bien ? S'informa la vendeuse.

- Euh, oui-

- Ça fait plusieurs minutes que tu fixes les fleurs s'en rien faire. J'en conclus donc que tu ne te sens pas bien ou que la marchandise n'est pas à ton goût.

- Si, si, ce n'est pas le problème, justifia-t-il en agitant les mains devant lui. J'essayais juste de me rappeler.

Dans sa précipitation, il ne remarqua pas sa déclaration. Lavi, quant à lui n'en perdit rien, sa curiosité autant attisée que celle de la seule femme présente.

- Te rappeler quoi, demanda-t-elle naturellement.

Le cadet retrouva son calme, plongeant ses yeux clairs dans ceux lui faisant face. En fin de compte il les détourna, un peu honteux de se confier sans offrir de résistance.

- Je… L'odeur qui règne ici m'est vaguement familière, divulgua-t-il.

Parfois, les perceptions de nos sens peuvent facilité le retour d'un souvenir. Comme un son ou dans le cas présent une odeur. Allen l'avait déjà expérimenté, mais aujourd'hui le miracle ne se reproduisait pas. Sa mémoire était encore trop engourdie, sans doute. Pour que cela soit le cas, le souvenir en question devait être lié à Kanda. Du bout de son index, il effleura le pétale d'une fleur dont il ignorait le nom. L'image d'un pétale rose tombant dans la nuit lui revint, comme un flash. Surpris il éloigna sa main, ses yeux s'agrandissant insensiblement.

La belle blonde se redressa, posant un doigt sur le coin de ses lèvres gracieusement maquillées.

- A moi aussi, affirma-t-elle. Mais c'est sûrement parce que je vis ici.

Sous le regard aux aguets de Lavi, elle tourna la tête, cherchant une chose qu'elle aperçut à sa gauche. Elle fit signe aux adolescents de la suivre et attrapa un magnifique bouquet, composition unique et de loin supérieure en beauté à toutes les autres combinaisons de fleurs mises en vente.

- Voilà qui devrait convenir, déclara-t-elle.

- Vous êtes plus appliquée qu'il n'y paraît, plaisanta Lavi

- Penses-tu, entre deux séquestrations, je n'ai pas le temps de fournir un travail aussi prestigieux !

- Séquestrations ? reprit Allen un tantinet perturbé par ce qu'il prit pour un aveu.

- Je plaisante mon chou, garantit la vendeuse. Ce superbe bouquet a été assemblé par les mains de mon adorable mari. Et je préfère le remettre à quelqu'un de sincère aux intentions honorables.

Le rouquin cligna des yeux. A croire que la jeune femme avait réellement flashé sur Allen. Ce dernier fixa les fleurs qu'on lui tendait sans réagir.

- Et bien, il ne te convient pas ?

- Euh non, le problème n'est pas là, bafouilla-t-il.

- Dans ce cas où est-il, insista son interlocutrice.

- Je ne crois pas avoir les moyens de-

Le coupant dans son excuse, la fleuriste l'obligea à saisir le bouquet, s'attirant des regards étonnés.

- Ce sera gratuit pour toi, trésor.

- Mais-

- La fermeture est passée, annonça-t-elle en désigna la pancarte accrochée à la porte. Je ne peux donc accepter d'argent de ta part.

- Merci, mais-

- Tu as encore des protestations à faire ?

L'adulte croisa les bras et jeta un œil faussement sévère et impatient sur le lycéen. Lycéen qui échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami, quémandant ainsi son soutien.

- C'est un très beau bouquet, et je suis touché par votre attention, mais je n'aurais pas le temps de venir l'entretenir. Ce serait dommage de le voir faner à cause de ça.

- Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, je me dois de te contredire.

- Pardon ?

- Mon cher époux à l'étrange habitude d'entretenir les plantes du cimetière. Un véritable excentrique, n'est-ce pas, sourit-elle.

Elle avait clairement l'air aux anges en disant cela. Complètement blasé, Lavi resta coi, ses prunelles croisant celles de la belle.

- Tu n'es pas en train de penser que je suis aussi excentrique, si ?

- Je ne me permettrais pas, sourit malicieusement le roux.

- Mouais…

Allen ne se lassait pas de détailler les diverses couleurs se mariant à la perfection. On y sentait presque la passion de l'homme pour son travail. Le parfum était tout aussi subtil et agréable. Le garçon sentit un doux sourire orner ses lèvres.

- Merci.

- Je t'en pris. Maintenant filez avant que je vous enferme à la cave !

- Une cave !? Répéta Allen s'en rien comprendre.

Lavi secoua la tête en lui demandant de ne pas faire attention. Ils saluèrent la belle fleuriste, le plus jeune la remerciant une nouvelle fois.

- Au plaisir de vous revoir, leur lança-t-elle.

Elle agita la main, le redoublant lui rendant son geste avant de refermer la porte dans un tintement sonore. Alors qu'ils tournèrent le dos à la boutique, la propriétaire alla s'asseoir sur le modeste bureau où reposait la caisse. Une autre entrée s'ouvrit dans son dos, dévoilant un homme baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire - bien qu'il tenta de le dissimuler en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche.

- Tiens ! En voilà un qui se décide enfin à émerger, se moqua gentiment la jolie blonde.

- Bonsoir, commença l'individu avant de se taire, son regard attiré par une présence en face de la boutique.

Il vit les deux amis traverser la route pour rejoindre le cimetière.

- Cet enfant…

La vendeuse suivit son regard. Les enfants disparurent derrière la grille.

- Il est vraiment à croquer, conclut-elle en dévoilant sa dentition.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Reever sentit sa gorge se contracter lorsqu'un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du dénommé Kanda, toujours penché vers Lenalee, sa frange dissimulant un regard sans doute à l'image de son expression faciale.

- Ce visage, articula laborieusement le professeur.

Ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait être vrai. Pas à un seul instant. L'image d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs se tenant à côté d'une voiture en feu, une dizaine d'année plus tôt, se superposa à celle du japonais.

- Comment est-ce…?

Yuu releva la tête, sondant Reever de ses yeux sombres et lentement se redressa, délaissant la chinoise. Komui en profita pour rejoindre sa petite sœur qu'il enveloppa de ses bras protecteurs. Le silence s'installa, recouvrant les battements chaotiques de cœurs humains. Le mystérieux continua de fixer le blond, sous les prunelles incertaines du professeur d'histoire qui laissa échapper ces mots :

- Kanda, ton regard a changé.

- …

- Mais je n'arrive pas à définir si c'est en bien ou en mal-

- Le déterminer ne te servira à rien, coupa le vampire. Maintenant répond à ma question.

Le visage intransigeant fit face à l'aîné des Lee, provoquant un frisson glacial dans le dos de ce dernier.

- Kanda-

- Ça suffit Komui, je n'ai pas gagné en patience. Surtout quand on veut lire en moi de cette façon.

Reever déglutit, ne parvenant à chasser la tension qui l'entourait. Son ami de longue date fuit les iris noir et oppressant, serrant ses doigts sur l'épaule de Lenalee.

- Répond.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda soudain une voix tremblante.

Les deux adultes se retournèrent d'un seul homme vers un élève de première. Celui qui les avait avertit de l'état d'Allen, quelques minutes plus tôt. Victime de la pression qu'exerçait le japonais sur eux, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu approcher. Le ténébreux l'ignora, scrutant par delà la famille Lee.

- Lenalee !

La jeune fille ne réagit pas. Seul son frère reconnut la voix de David qui accourait dans leur direction. Le chinois retint son souffle sachant d'avance que la présence des deux adolescents aurait vite fait d'évincer la patience du vampire.

Cette situation était singulière. Jamais auparavant il n'avait souffert de la présence de cet être chimérique.

David arriva à leur hauteur.

- J'ai perdu Lavi et Allen, mais… Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive tous ?

Un regard posé sur lui l'interrompit. L'individu à la chevelure ébène semblait intéressé par les propos du lycéen, bien que ses traits soient imperturbable.

- Qui es-tu, lâcha malgré lui David, ne pouvant détourner ses prunelles dorées.

Il ne reçut pas la moindre réponse, encore une fois. Cette incompréhension additionnée aux questions en suspens qu'avait provoquées l'apparition d'Allen, lui fit serrer les poings. Tout le monde autour semblait effrayé, sauf lui. Seul l'atmosphère étrange qui les enveloppait l'empêcha de crier son agacement.

La voix calme du brun s'éleva après un court instant de quiétude.

- Je te le demande une dernière fois, reprit-il avec lassitude. Où est-_il_ ?

Komui expira, calmant difficilement son anxiété.

- Je ne sais pas, annonça-t-il. Je n'ai pas senti sa présence depuis une dizaine de jours.

- Tout ça pour ça, ricana amèrement Yuu. Bien. Je ne vais pas perturber ce petit attroupement plus longtemps.

Il fit demi-tour, délaissant sans plus un mot les humains, enfournant ses mains dans ses poches. La neige craqua sous ses pas, aucun autre son ne s'invitant dans l'instant.

- Pourquoi ?!

Nul besoin de se retourner. Kanda reconnut Lenalee et sa voix secouée de sanglots. Il s'arrêta, le regard droit sur le chemin se profilant devant lui. Ce « pourquoi » avait tout son sens dans son esprit. Il resta immobile le temps de quelques secondes et repartit en silence. Derrière, la chinoise s'effondra en larmes.

Au loin, debout sur le toit du lycée, surplombant l'assemblée encore perturbée, un homme continua d'observer les humains.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous.

Sa silhouette s'éloigna de la grille, sa vision se perdant dans le firmament.

« Mon maître. »

_OoOoOoOoO_

Entrant dans le cimetière, Lavi comprit que la fleuriste ne plaisantait pas. Toutes tombes, même les plus primaires, étaient ornées de somptueuses couleurs et autres parfums floraux. Il y avait toujours dans les autres nécropoles, aussi malheureux soit-il, des sépultures délaissées, sans aucun message à l'égard du défunts, ou d'autres recouvertes de bouquets fanés et mal entretenus. Son œil unique n'en revint pas. Était-ce possible q'une seule personne prennent autant soin des morts ? Allen eut un léger sourire amusé devant l'étonnement de Lavi. Il huma une dernière fois les fleurs offertes et s'accroupit en face d'une pierre tombale portant le nom de Mana Walker. Lavi resta debout dans son dos. La tombe était parfaitement entretenue. En y prêtant plus attention, le roux nota que si tous étaient fleuris, les tombeaux n'étaient pas régulièrement nettoyés. Pour ça part, Allen remercia mentalement son oncle de si bien s'occuper de cette tombe. Sans doute était-ce la première chose qu'il s'était empressé de faire à son retour de Chine.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et le borgne aperçut son meilleur ami resserrer son manteau contre lui. L'airs qu'ils rejetaient devenant blanc au contact du froid, l'aîné décida d'écourter leurs visites.

- Mana ne me le pardonnerais pas si je te laissais tomber malade ici, justifia-t-il à son cadet lorsqu'il l'aida à se relever.

Allen n'émit aucune contestation et le suivit.

Ils marchaient depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, quand le redoublant annonça d'un ton catégorique qu'il ne céderait rien à Cross aujourd'hui.

- Hein ?

- Ce soir tu dors chez moi, précisa le roux.

- En quel honneur, interrogea le neveu de Cross.

- Pour que je puisse garder un œil sur toi, pardi. En plus ça tombe très bien, pépé est absent.

Allen soupira, s'avouant d'hors et déjà vaincu. Pas que cela lui pose le moindre problème, mais plutôt qu'en plus de se faire passer un savon par son oncle, il allait devoir le convaincre… Et cela arriva plus rapidement que prévu, lorsqu'il entendit une voiture klaxonner et se garer à quelques mètres.

- Je reconnaîtrais cette tête blanche entre mille, s'écria-t-on en claquant une portière.

L'intonation utilisée fit tressaillir l'albinos. L'homme à la longue chevelure rougeoyante se posta devant eux. Mais bizarrement il n'hurla rien, oubliant de lui en coller une. Il resta coi, à la grande surprise d'Allen qui leva timidement les yeux vers lui. Le regard de son parent en disait long sur son mécontentement, et le fils de Mana baissa ses iris clairs, honteux et légèrement boudeur.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Au final, Cross accepta la proposition de Lavi à la simple condition qu'ils aillent rassurer Anita. Abasourdis par la facilité des choses, Allen répondit bêtement oui et monta dans la voiture avec les deux roux. Un quart d'heure plus tard il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de voir Anita le prendre dans ses bras. Sentant son corps gelé contre elle, la jeune femme l'obligea à prendre un bain chaud, sans quoi il n'irait nulle part, puis, une fois sûre que le plus jeune homme obéisse, elle invita Lavi à s'asseoir et à boire quelque chose pour se réchauffer lorsqu'il éternua bruyamment.

Pressé de partir, Allen opta pour une douche rapide. Cela fait, il attrapa des vêtements secs et les enfila. Il rejoignit les autres dans le salon, ne prenant pas la peine d'amener quoique ce soit chez son ami. Pendant que ce dernier finissait une discussion avec Anita, Cross prit son neveu à part et l'entraîna à l'extérieur, devant la maison.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça, demanda-t-il calmement.

- …, fit Allen en détournant le regard.

La réponse était évidente, tout autant qu'elle était détestable et incompréhensible aux yeux de l'adulte. Ce dernier ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer.

- Crois-moi ce type viendra à toi tout seul.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant, déclara l'adolescent à voix basse.

- Ça l'est amplement. Je t'interdis de mettre ta santé en danger juste pour ça.

« Ça »… Pourquoi son oncle s'obstinait-il à désigner Kanda de cette façon. Allen serra les poings.

- Vraiment, faut-il que tu sois aussi bête pour-

- C'est si mal que ça de vouloir le voir !? S'écria soudainement le garçon.

Surpris, le frère de Mana fut incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit dans l'instant.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui en veux autant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait au juste ?

- Tu n'en à pas la moindre idée ? Articula lentement l'aîné.

- C'est mon problème !

- C'est vrai Cross.

Allen étouffa un cri et se retourna brusquement, une présence familière se tenant à quelques centimètres de lui.

- C'est son problème et non le tien.

- Kan-

Le lycéen ne finit jamais sa phrase, sombrant une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience. Kanda le rattrapa sans peine et le souleva dans ses bras.

- Bien que tout comme toi, je le trouve idiot, dévoila le vampire à l'aide d'un sourire suffisant.

L'adulte n'eut guère le temps de protester, le ténébreux disparaissant en emportant sa proie. Immobile, il serra rageusement les dents et leva les yeux au ciel. Quoiqu'il fasse, il ne ferait jamais le poids.

- Mana, souhaites-tu vraiment que je lui accorde ma confiance ?

.

.

La fin du chapitre est un peu précipitée, désolée… Mais nous y voici. Le moment que vous attendez avec impatience arrive bientôt. La confrontation Allen/Kanda ! La scène où le bretteur et le symbiotique livreront un combat à mort, aussi bien verbalement que physiquement. Des insultes, du sang, des beaux gosses et des innocences aux maximums de leurs capacités ! Et surtout-

Lavi : Mais qu'est-ce tu racontes ?

Kareha : Euh…

Lavi : Ok va t'en. - raclement de gorge - L'auteur s'étant momentanément perdue dans un délire sans doute provoqué par un abus de champagne, je vous souhaiterais une bonne soirée à sa place.

Kareha : Voleur de job… Tchu et bisous à tous !


	13. Chapitre 12

Auteur : Warai Kareha, celle qui a toujours un jour de retard sur les grands événements.

Titre : Kyuuketsuki

Disclaimer : DGM et ses personnages sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino.

Pairing : Kanda/Allen ; Tyki/Lavi ; Cross/Anita

Note : Décidément je n'arriverais jamais à être ponctuelle ! BONNE ANNÉE TOUT LE MONDE !! Et tadaa ! Voici mon petit cadeau de fin d'année ! Ou plutôt de début d'année puisque je me suis encore loupé XD.

Un petit changement survient ici. Si vous souvenez bien, il était dit dans le prologue qu'Allen avait 16 ans. Et bien par la magie de la fanfiction, il a perdu un an ! C'est bizarre mais plus pratique en fin de compte. Ensuite je voudrais soulever la présence d'une petite nouveauté. A partir de ce chapitre vous pourrez parfois voir des phrases centrées en italique. Il s'agit là de souvenirs ou de sortes de réminiscence du passé. Attention tout de même. Si la phrase n'est pas en italique il ne s'agit pas de cela^^.

Sur ce je vous remercie énormément de lire mon histoire, vous fais de gros bisous et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

.

J'entends les sons des rires et des sanglots s'entrelacer.

Je sens leurs douceurs et leurs amertumes.

Mais je ne vois rien.

.

_OoOoOoOoO_

L'air qui balayait son visage était frais, contrastant avec la chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Ses paupières tremblèrent doucement, puis se soulevèrent, clignant quelques fois pour chasser la vision floue résultant de son sommeil.

- Tu te réveilles enfin ?

Une voix suave un brin moqueuse, deux bras puissants soutenant son corps, un regard sombre indéchiffrable. Allen n'avait plus besoin de se demander qui le retenait, ni même de connaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était avec Kanda, c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

- Tu as dormi longtemps, il est déjà presque minuit, souligna le japonais.

Les prunelles claires dérivèrent évasivement sur le décor alentour. Son cœur rata un battement quand il aperçut le vide en dessus de lui. Étouffant un cri de frayeur, il s'accrocha précipitamment au cou de son aîné. Celui-ci se tenait debout, à l'extrême bord de ce qui semblait être le bâtiment le plus haut de la ville.

- Je ne vais pas te lâcher, ricana-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas le problème !

Allen enfouit son visage dans le cou du plus grand, préférant ne plus rien voir. Kanda resta sur place encore quelques instants avant se diriger vers le centre du toit. Le lycéen risqua un œil et sentit un vague soulagement le parcourir. Mais étrangement, il ne parvint pas à calmer ses battements chaotiques. Quelque chose l'angoissait ? Kanda le déposa au sol et ne montra aucune surprise quand son cadet se laissa tomber à genoux.

Ses mains tremblaient affreusement. Allen les ramena devant ses yeux, tentant de comprendre en vain le pourquoi d'une telle agitation. Il entendit le brun s'accroupir à côté de lui.

- De quoi as-tu le plus peur, demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. De la nuit, du vide ?

Un de ses longs doigts fins se posa sous le menton d'Allen, l'obligeant doucement à relever la tête vers lui.

- Ou peut-être de moi ?

Les yeux purs se plongèrent dans leurs opposés, sondant, cherchant, mais ne trouvant pas la moindre imperfection dans cette beauté inhumaine.

_Quand Kanda est là je n'ai peur de rien !_

- Certainement pas, déclara-t-il avec fermeté.

Kanda fit face à cet moue pleine de certitude puis se releva pour lui tourner le dos. Était-ce une impression ou sa réponse ne plaisait pas à son aîné ?

- Même si je te dis quand ce moment je meurs d'envie de boire ton sang ?

Allen baissa les yeux, ravi que Yuu ne puisse le voir. Pourtant ce n'était pas la peur qui commandait ses mouvements, mais l'embarras. Était-ce normal de n'avoir aucune crainte dans de telles circonstances ? Quoique l'on fasse, il semblait improbable qu'un sentiment de terreur naisse à l'égard du vampire. Alors d'où provenait cette appréhension qui ne le quittait pas ?

- Je me nourris de sang. Tu sais ce que cela implique, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tuer ». Telle était la réponse, mais Allen n'éprouva pas le besoin de la formuler.

- Oui, continua Kanda. Tu le savais déjà quand tu étais gamin, mais ça ne t'a jamais fait trembler. J'ai même bu ton sang, mais rien n'a changé.

- Pourquoi, commença le plus jeune à voix basse.

Le vampire se retourna, quémandant la fin de cette phrase alors que l'adolescent persistait à fuir son regard.

- Pourquoi as-tu bu mon sang ?

Silence. N'obtenant pas de réponse, Allen osa un regard vers le brun qui choisit cet instant pour parler.

- Tu ne sais vraiment rien dirait-on. Cross n'a pas assumé ses devoirs.

Interrogeant silencieusement Kanda, l'enfant le vit se rapprocher.

- Devrais-je te laisser dans l'ignorance ou te donner une explication, se renseigna-t-il à l'aide d'un sourire suffisant.

Le lycéen cligna des yeux. N'y avait-il pas quelque chose de bizarre avec Kanda ? Si, il l'avait remarqué depuis le debout. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

- Je…

Soudainement, Kanda agrippa son bras sans ménagement, le tirant violement vers lui pour le mettre debout.

- Aïe- Kanda !?

Allen n'en revint pas. C'était la première fois que le vampire le brusquait. Où était passé le regard calme et ennuyé qu'il lui adressait d'habitude ?

- Tiens, s'étonna faussement le brun sans jamais quitter son sourire, ne serait-ce pas de la peur que je lis en toi ?

Le jeune homme ne dit rien. Il ne ressentait que de la surprise, pas de véritable peur. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, l'aîné ne le relâchant pas. Pendant cet instant de quiétude - ne se formalisant nullement de son rythme cardiaque plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée - il remarqua qu'il était revêtu d'un manteau un peu trop large. Un détail qu'il aurait pu relever en entrevoyant les bras nus du brun…

- Tes cheveux sont anormalement blancs, déclara sans prévenir le propriétaire du vêtement.

L'humain sortit de ses réflexions, intrigué par cette phrase.

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ?

- Mon oncle me traite tout le temps d'albinos, répondit bêtement Allen.

En disant cela, une moue boudeuse se dessina sur son visage. Cross ne cesserait jamais de se moquer de lui. Enfin, qui aime bien châtie bien, non ? Dans tout les cas le vampire ne parut pas étonné.

- C'est digne de lui, affirma-t-il. Mais ce n'est sans doute pas la seule personne à te l'avoir dit, je me trompe ?

Oh que non, pensa Allen. Combien de fois depuis son enfance avait-il surpris les commérages de voisins ou de ces mères venant chercher leurs enfants à l'école ? Il en était venu à apprendre par cœur la définition d'un petit dictionnaire trouvé chez son meilleur ami : « En génétique, qui présente une peau blanche et dépigmentée, des yeux aux iris rosés et un système pileux ou un pelage blanc ou décoloré ». Certes il avait la peau un peu plus pâle que la moyenne - sans pour non plus tomber dans l'excès - et possédait une chevelure aussi blanche que la neige, mais les similitudes s'arrêtaient là. Ses yeux étaient bien trop clairs et plus important, la génétique n'avait rien à voir là dedans.

Comme s'il entendait ses pensées, Yuu sourit davantage.

- Alors, d'où peux-tu tenir ces caractères uniques ?

Le lycéen n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus. Parce qu'instinctivement, il savait que la vérité ne lui plairait pas. Yuu dévoila ses crocs et mordit. Allen esquissa une grimace de douleur, la chair de son poignet gauche cédant avec une facilité déconcertante. Le sang se faufila hors de la veine percée, s'écoulant sans retenue. L'adolescent retint un haut-le-cœur.

Kanda fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il lapa le surplus sans effleurer la plaie et du se faire offense pour ne pas avaler davantage de ce liquide pourpre et ô combien divin.

- Ta pureté…

Le gamin émit un faible son d'interrogation, ses cordes vocales refusant de vibrer à sa guise. La fatigue le rattraper.

- Tes craintes, ces explosions en ville, moi, poursuivit-il calmement. Tu sais déjà que tout est lié, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce qui les relie, est la chose que tu ne peux plus quitter des yeux en ce moment.

Le jeune homme sursauta faiblement. Ce que ses yeux refusaient de relâcher n'était autre que son propre sang.

- « Un jour, et uniquement ce jour là, un être naîtra et sa vie immaculée annihilera toutes impureté en ce monde. » C'est là un vœu qu'on formulait bon nombre d'humains depuis la nuit des temps.

Silencieux, Allen continuait de fixer les gouttelettes grenat s'écrasant au sol. Doucement, l'hémorragie se dissipait d'elle-même. Kanda, lui, continuait son récit.

- Il ne s'agit pas là d'une prophétie ou de quoique ce soit s'en rapprochant. Juste d'un vœu stupide formulait maintes fois dans un désir de supériorité. Mais cela importe peu. Tu es né, il y a de cela quinze ans. Et maintenant tout le monde te veut et te craint.

- Quoi…?

- Tu comprends n'est pas Allen ? Tu as toujours tout compris sans peine, peu importe le nombre de fois où tu as hurlé le contraire.

L'adolescent détournant le regard, incapable de nier.

- Alors toi, tu, commença-t-il la voix tremblante.

- J'aurais pu être l'un de ces imbéciles. Mais je ne suis là que par la volonté d'un homme qui t'aimait plus que tout.

- Papa ?

- C'est exact. Ton père.

Le vampire le ramena contre lui, appuyant la tête blanche contre son épaule.

- Ton sang est suffisamment puissant pour tuer « les créatures démoniaques ». Mon espèce est bien évidemment comprise dans cette appellation.

Allen écarquilla ses prunelles, repoussant brusquement son aîné pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Mais alors tu-

- Je ne mourrais pas, coupa-t-il calmement.

Ses doigts saisirent une mèche de cheveux blancs, jouant avec évasivement.

- Par un habile sortilège la balance a été inversée. Le sang d'origine humaine a désormais l'effet d'un poison foudroyant sur mon corps. En contrepartie…

Yuu se rapprocha pour porter la mèche à ses lèvres, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de terminer, n'est-ce pas ?

_OoOoOoOoO_

Lorsqu'il entra enfin dans sa chambre vers une heure du matin, Lavi y trouva Allen, endormi sur son lit.

Un mois s'écoula après cette nuit.

.

.

Kareha : Et oui je suis un monstre. Non seulement ce chapitre est super court, mais en plus j'ai choisi au dernier moment d'écourter la confrontation. Enfin bon, je n'ai pas fait ça pour le plaisir de vous embêter, rassurez-vous, mais juste pour des raisons de compréhensions ( et un peu de temps ). Si vous n'avez pas tout compris aux révélations de Kanda, sachez que j'y reviendrais dans le chapitre suivant. Voilà^^.

Tyki : Allez, avoue ! En fait t'es juste sadique.

Kareha : Une partie de moi oui niark ! L'autre est rongée par le remord. Je crois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde en fait. Le côté black and white… D'ailleurs en parlant de toi…

Tyki : Moui ?

Kareha : Pour me faire pardonner de ma méchanceté auprès des lecteurs, j'ai préparé un petit bonus vous concernant, toi et Lavi.

Tyki : Tu as bien fait. Je crois que je manque beaucoup aux lecteurs !

Kareha : Go !

.

.

Bonus : Parce que les fêtes de fin d'années n'ont pas le même goût sans Tyki !

.

_OoOoOoOoO_

.

Lavi soupira. Sa journée s'était très mal passée. D'abord il était arrivé en retard au lycée, ratant les dix premières minutes d'un cours de sport semblable à une séance de torture. Forcément ce même jour, la belle Cloud Nine s'était fait portée pâle et avait dès lors était remplacée par l'homme devant qui on s'arrêtait de respirer par peur d'attirer son regard de glace : le maréchal Sokaro, ancien gradé de l'armée. A présent le roux savait ce que ressentait les fauves sous le fouet des dompteurs de cirque… C'est plein de courbatures qu'il avait, deux heures plus tard, retrouver avec bonheur le contact de sa chaise. Hélas le bonheur n'allait pas durer. Luberier était lentement entré dans la classe. On voyait à son attitude qu'il jubilait, impatient de leur lancer son regard doucereux et d'annoncer son devoir surprise, persuadé qu'aucun de ses fainéants d'élèves ne l'avait vu venir. Pas de chance pour lui, quand la nouvelle tomba, il ne vit aucune expressions d'effrois, et sentit même une vague blasée balayer la salle. Merci professeur Komui, pensèrent de cœur tous les adolescents. Sauf Lavi, qui se rendit compte un peu trop tard qu'il avait passé sa soirée à remuer de sombres idées au lieu de réviser. Zut. Il pouvait d'hors et déjà prédire que le vieux bouc prendrait un malin plaisir à accabler le seul idiot qui faisait passer ses amis avant sa scolarité. Allen valait bien tout les sacrifices. Il ne put guère compter sur le soutien de ses camarades les plus proches, son meilleur ami dormant tranquillement dans son lit, Lenalee étant mystérieusement absente et David faisant ouvertement la gueule. Re-zut. A cet instant le rouquin aurait volontiers pu fondre en larme sur l'épaule de quelqu'un, mais ce quelqu'un s'était volatilisé dans la nature. Et bien qu'il y reste !

Lavi ferma rageusement la fenêtre de la cuisine avant de soupirer à nouveau. Maudit soit Allen, qui lui avait ordonné de partir à l'école ce matin. Non, ne pas maudire ce pauvre gosse qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Chasser ces mauvaises pensées ! Le roux ferma les yeux pour se concentrer au maximum, quand un contact étrange effleura sa joue. Il souleva doucement ses paupières, suspicieux. Devant lui voletait tranquillement un singulier papillon noir. Les contours de son corps s'illuminaient de mauve, permettant de le discerner dans la nuit. Le lycéen se figea : il aurait reconnu cet insecte les yeux bandés.

- Tease !?

Il fit un bond en arrière, la créature se contentant de battre des ailes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, marmonna le redoublant entre ses dents.

Instinctivement, il porta une main à sa nuque, comme pour la protéger. Il continua de fixer la bête, se préparant si besoin à l'assommer. Puis soudain, une idée lui vint. Une idée qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est Tyki qui t'envois ?!

Bingo. Le papillon fit le tour de l'humain puis revint à sa place, attendant. Si son interprétation du langage lépidoptère était exacte, cela voulait dire oui. Lavi resta coi.

- Cet espèce de… Il ose me faire ça ?

Sa jauge de self control résista et résista encore ! Mais sa patience si bien entretenue céda brutalement. Le bellâtre allait comprendre sa douleur !

- Alors comme ça monsieur m'envoie son crétin d'ersatz insectoïde pour palier son absence !? C'est du joli ! Rappelle-moi un peu ce que tu disais la dernière fois ? « Lavi, n'ai crainte je reviendrais te quérir demain à la nuit tomber. » Ah ça pour draguer tu es le premier, mais pour la présence on repassera ! Et si tu oses encore me sortir une phrase aussi niaise, je te jure que tu le regretteras !

Le roux inspira profondément avant de poursuivre.

- Tu m'as pourri la vie pendant quatre mois jusqu'à ce que je craque et maintenant tu te fiches de moi ! Franchement j'en reviens pas d'être tombé dans tes filets. J'aurais mieux fait de choisir Chome, elle était plus agréable que toi ! Je te jure que si tu te rattrapes pas vite je lui fais une déclaration. Ça tombe plutôt bien elle va venir dans le coin sous peu.

Il s'arrêta de parler, son inspiration s'épuisant. Bon sang, c'était grotesque. Voilà qu'il se comportait comme une pimbêche délaissée. Cette image le fit grimacer. La comparaison était un peu trop extrême. Il était loin d'être aussi gracieux.

- Et merde, j'ai l'air de quoi moi à m'énerver sur un papillon ? Va ! Je t'ordonne de dire à ton maître qu'il n'est qu'un abruti !

Boudeur, il fit dos à la bestiole. Il tapota son bras droit avec son index opposé, manifestant son agacement. La journée ne lui avait rien épargné.

Au bout de quelques secondes le papillon vint se poser sur son épaule. Le roux tourna à peine la tête vers lui, le regardant de haut.

- Te fais pas d'illusion, si je t'écrase pas c'est parce que je suis fatigué.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea, un silence s'installant, pesant pour Lavi, insignifiant pour Tease. Le jeune homme finit par lâcher un énième soupire.

- Au point où j'en suis, fit-il avec lassitude.

Il prit l'insecte lumineux dans ses mains et le regarda longuement, toujours autant méfiant à son égard.

- Autant m'achever tout seul.

Il approcha ses lèvres et déposa un léger baiser sur une des fines ailes.

- Transmet ça à ton propriétaire et laisse moi mourir de honte.

Sans aucun rougissement mais d'une expression ennuyée, il entrouvrit la fenêtre.

- Pff, vraiment, la prochaine fois que je te vois je me vengerais, maudit lépidoptère.

- Tu parles à un papillon ?

Lavi cria de stupeur, se retournant vivement.

- Allen !? Depuis quand tu es là ?

- Dix secondes.

Pris en flagrant délit de divagation, l'aîné se demanda vaguement si ce vendredi ne portait pas le numéro treize…

- Ah… Dehors sale bête, maugréa-t-il en agitant la main pour chasser l'insecte.

Celui-ci voleta encore un peu autour de lui puis s'engouffra à l'extérieur.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Un éclat de rire déchira le calme de la nuit. Assis sur un balcon, Tyki essuya une larme.

- Ce cher Lavi est décidément hilarant.

Alors comme ça, il lui manquait à ce point ? L'adulte allait tirer profit de cette révélation pour se rattraper.

- Si je l'avais eu en face de moi je l'aurais dévoré tout cru, sourit-il amusé.

Il se retourna vers Tease, ce dernier flottant à sa gauche. D'un geste élégant, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et offrit un clin d'œil au messager.

- Chut, susurra un timbre suave à travers la nuit.

.

.

Encore une fois bonne année, et à la prochaine^^

Tchu


End file.
